Drifting Out to Sea
by Specto-Pessimus
Summary: Ghost Ship"
1. Chapter 1

Dark Castle Role-Play Ghost Ship Drifting out to sea...  
  
Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 12th, 2003, 8:41pm  
  
I had done it...I had set all the souls free...but somehow...somehow, that wasn't enough. No, Katie had guided me towards my life. Towards my future...something that I could see clearly.  
  
In-evedently, I knew this wasn't the end...but until then...who could stop me?  
  
Maureen Epps coughed up the salty sea water, her hands holding onto a piece of driftwood from the Antonia Graza.  
  
"Huh?" she said, as if waking up from a dream, she was conscious once again.  
  
The sound of a horn was heard off into the distance...could it be? Yes it was...a ship's horn. Finally, safety.  
  
She picked up her sunburned arms and waved them wildly.  
  
"HEY!" she screamed , her throat raw.  
  
"Aye!" someone yelled.  
  
"What is it?" one asked.  
  
"You mean...who is it?" he replied from the crow's nest.  
  
"A girl..."  
  
"A woman..."  
  
"Get her out of there!" The Captain got up from his sitting position, and called to his first mate.  
  
Time passed after they had hoisted her up out of the waves, and onto the boat. Finally, putting her on a stretcher.  
  
"It's going to be okay ma'am..." a paramedic said.  
  
She held Katie's necklace around her neck, so sure of herself. That she was going to make it through this.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" the medic asked.  
  
"Eight?" she said groggily.  
  
"Close enough" he lied, putting down his hand.  
  
The two paramedics began to hoist the stretcher up into the ambulance... Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 12th, 2003, 8:53pm  
  
Materializing himself, Jack grew angry at himself for letting her of all people destroy the ship. Being blown up was not fun and it hurt like hell, but all was not over. He still had some of this souls still, the ones who actually had done bad in their lifes, the ones who'd never get away clean.  
  
Epps' team was among them. Sure they hadn't done all bad, but he liked them, especially Murphy. He was a wise seaman with the knowledge that could help Jack in the future.  
  
Epps was probably dead now herself. One could not survive the Atlantic water for long amounts of time. He didn't care about anyone, it was for the best probably. She was off in a better place.  
  
Out of the water he came, as he saw a dock nearby and couldn't be happier. The morning had just come and the sky was a dim blue, time to find another ship.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:01pm  
  
"Everything will be okay..." the first paramedic said, running his tan hand through his light blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes, with thick black rimmed glasses.  
  
He perhaps was a 'mama's boy' at heart. Probably liked staying home with his wife, baking cookies.  
  
"You said that before..." Epps clearified, as the stretcher was hoisted up into the ambulance.  
  
The other paramedic had an English accent, and dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes, he was taller then the other one, and had a small earing in his right ear.  
  
"Well, we like to say it alot." he smirked.  
  
"I can see that..." Epps replied.  
  
Each paramedic got on opposite sides of the ambulance, ready to close the doors.  
  
But just as Epps was about to close her eyes and relax, she saw a man in a tan uniform, just like the ones on the Antonia Graza, loading up some sort of brown crate. And followed by the one crate was another man at the other end.  
  
Each other them had V.I.P ID badges around their necks.  
  
Followed by one crate, came another, and another.  
  
"The hell?" she thought to herself.  
  
And soon, out of the blink of an eye...their leader turned out to be....Jack Ferriman, he glanced up in her direction, giving the most evil of glares. Rather not that surprised that she was still alive.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her water beaten lungs, as they closed the doors, and the man in the front started up the engine.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:11pm  
  
Watching the scene with great interest she smirked, in the body of a small quiet paramedic. First rule red hair was not something to be proud of, this damn Annie look was grinding on her nerves. She sat near the back pretending to rummage though the box of needles trying to find the right size to attach to an IV. "Clam down miss.." her voice was soft and sweet. Pulling the plastic wrap from the needle she attached it to the IV then slid it into the woman's skin. "Theres nothing there.." she spoke like a worried mother.  
  
Across the water a figure watched Jack lift from the water, a smirk crossed her face. "What a screw up.." she muttered leaning to a pole to tie boat lines to. Looking out across the water she watched the smaller boats tossed about by a wave that laped the shore line. Aray wore a crip skirt and suit top, her job was in every way like Jack's..only cleaner. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:14pm  
  
Time passed by, but Jack managed to dry off and gather his collection, his souls and the gold. A trick to decieve those fools would work anyday.  
  
Slight conversation went on between him and the others, as the gold began to be lifted into this new ship he'd just found recently. Sensing a familiar essance, Jack looked at the paramediacs van and saw...Maureen! She lived after all, but was not alone. His boss was there with her.  
  
He glared at her. 'I'll be damned!' he thought, listening to her scream.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:17pm  
  
Epps fought, in hysterics.  
  
"Let me go!" she was petrified of needles.  
  
"Stop this thing, please! He's after more souls..." she started to feel dizzy.  
  
"It's okay, ma'am..." a paramedic said.  
  
"The fuck it's not okay!" she screamed and fought until she was left, unconscious from the medication.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:20pm  
  
"It's okay.." she whispered running a hand though Epp's hair. "Why are we just sitting here lets go!" she yelled looking up. Casting her eyes in the direction of nothingness, or what seemed to be nothingness to everyone about her she gave it a glare as the doors slamed shut. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:23pm  
  
She'd be better off dead now. What Jack had in store for these people was just like that on the Graza, things would not be pretty. Once Jack had reclaimed his souls, management would fullfill it's greatest desire. Anyone he ever cared for would be in a hell for eternity.  
  
But he had no family or friends to care about..  
  
Stepping inside, Jack felt the auroma of the freshly humans. He followed his minions down to storage where the gold would be placed... for a long time.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:29pm  
  
The ambulance slowly sped off, down the dusty road...away from the thousands of innocent people boarding the new cruise ship, Epps's only last hope...was to save those people...  
  
What would a crazy person think of in their minds? Nothing really...a twisted warped world...  
  
Epps awoke in a cold sweat, in a bleak metal hospital bed with cheap cotton sheets, wearing a blue cotton hospital gown, the locket around her neck was gone.  
  
She quickly bolted up to a sitting position, her eyelids springing to life, as she looked around in the darkness.  
  
"HELLO?" she yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
She threw the covers off of her pale body, and slowly her legs wobbled out of bed. But she fell to the floor, having not walked for days.  
  
Bringing herself up to a sitting position on the floor, palms flat, she looked around.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again, slowly using the bed railing for support, getting herself back up.  
  
Slowly, as she got to her feet, she walked towards the little light in the doorway, and lifted the handle ,stepping out into the hallway.  
  
"Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:41pm  
  
"Maybe you should think about getting back in bed?" A figure sat in a chair on the far side of the room, where she sat if no one looked behind them she wouldn't be seen. In one fluid movement she was on her feet watching Epps. "Now then do you need any help?" Her voice was soothing and if it was hidden from you of what she really was, she'd play you like a banjo.  
  
"She's got all the damn evil behind her and she can't get her lazy ass and do this herself." Leaning off the pole she disappeared, her form melted up from the ground like melted bullets then took the color of skin and clothes before Jack. "Joyce sent me.." her voice was nothing of interest or excitment, she was only doing this for vacation time. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:47pm  
  
Almost settling in, a voice came to him and he knew that this woman wanted business. "What does she want with me this time? Sure I screwed up, but I'm getting back on track... It won't happen again! You tell her that!" He spoke, fear and anger.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" He was clueless and hopefully the innocent passengers wouldn't catch on to the game.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:50pm  
  
"I'm not suppose to be here...there's no need for me to be here..." she swayed back and forth, as if acting like a crazy person.  
  
"I'm beyond help..."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 12th, 2003, 9:56pm  
  
"Last time I checked I was Arya, Arya Breaker." she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Well I'd love to tell her but if I did, I'd be worse of then you. She visting your friend at the hospital." Running a finger down the wall she shook her head in disgust at the dust that covered the tip. "I'm only here until all this shit is cleared up, then I'm back to New York." She smirked at the thought, "Got this damn windex deal almost done, I take rich-man-with-big-industry souls." Motioning down to her suit she nodded with herself in agreement.  
  
"Yes well you'd be surpised at how many say that." walking over to her she helped her to her bed. "Now then why are you here?" she smiled trying to make small talk. "Oh how rude of me!" she looked embarrest, "I'm Joyce!" she smiled again, it was almost sicking.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 13th, 2003, 6:16pm  
  
Katie Harwood lay facedown on the carpeted floor, noisily retching up enormous amounts of seawater. Anyone who could of seen her would have questioned how such a small girl could swallow so much water. Taking ragged, shallow breaths, Katie slowly sat up. Despair and confusion washed over her like the waves she could hear lapping somewhere below.  
  
What had happened? Katie remembered Maureen blowing up the Antonia Graza, remembered floating upwards, leaving the Ship from Hell she had been trapped on for forty years. Remembered thinking that finally she was bound for greater horizons, that she was free of this earth and could find the peace and rest she had longed for so long. The next thing she new, she was laying alone on this tacky carpet, spewing up seawater from lungs that hadn't needed to breathe for forty years, yet seemed capable of filling themselves with enough seawater to float a dinghy. If this was Heaven, she thought grimly, maybe she was better off on earth. But she was quite sure that she was, indeed, still on earth. The thought made her want to scream in frustration and despair, but reason ruled out. Better to get familiar with her surroundings first.  
  
Katie gazed around. She was on a boat. She could tell from the rhythmic rocking of the floor under her feet. She stood up on shaky legs and turned a full circle around. She appeared to be in a small room, not unlike the cabin she had occupied on the Graza, with a single low bed, a new-looking dresser and wardrobe, and a cushy-looking couch. 'Wait a minute.' Katie thought. 'I'd better make sure..' Crossing to the wardrobe, she wrenched it open. She grabbed a clothes hanger and jobbed her hand with it. Sure enough, it passed right through her hand. The way it worked had always been this: Katie could touch, but not be touched. Apparently, nothing had changed there. Growling with frustration, Katie ran to the only way out of the small room - a door opposite the bed.  
  
She turned the handle, stepped out and found herself in a long corridor. She closed the door behind her, noting that the number inscribed on it was '38'. She crept silently along the corridor, which was oddly deserted. She spied a staircase at the end and quickened her pace. Just as she reached the stairs, a crowd of people appeared at the top. They surged down the stairs toward her, bustling past her, around her, through her. None of them noticed her. It had always been that way. They didn't notice her unless she wanted them too. She ran quickly up the stairs, unfeeling as body after body flowed through her own. Reaching the top, she found herself in a wider hallway. She looked frantically around for any mode of escape. There was a door to her right, and through the window she could see the ocean. She ran over and wrenched open the door, hurling herself outside into the salty sea air. Suddenly, Katie realized that she was panting. She was panicking. She ran to the railing of the deck and found herself looking toward a port harbour. The ship she was on was still docked, still loading passengers. She could hear a siren somewhere, gradually fading away.  
  
It was cold out. Katie presumed she was still near the Bering Strait, possibly in Alaska. Looking to her left, she spotted a gangplank that new passengers were still emerging from. She raced towards it and prepared herself to run through them and off this boat onto dry land. But as she reached the edge of the crowd of people, she stopped. It was like she had hit some kind of wall. She could go no further. She pushed as hard as she could, but there was no way she was getting off this ship. This time, Katie allowed a scream to leave her lips; an anguished, panicked cry. She flung herself toward the railing, meaning to jump. But she was blocked that way, too. Twirling around, she fell to her knees on the deck, sobbing hysterically. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't possibly.  
  
Katie's breath hitched in her throat and she choked momentarily. She couldn't possibly have seen what she had just seen.Slowly, Katie lifted her head. And gasped as she saw the one thing she had hoped never to see again. Jack Ferriman. Her captor, her torturer, the personification of all evil. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 15th, 2003, 01:43am  
  
Leaping out and pinning Jack with his left hand, Murphy leveled four knuckles at his face, leaning in to get an idea of what kinda mood he was dealing. Narrowing his eyes, he didn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
"No! Dont you dare hurt her you bastard. Tell the lass to tell miss you know who to stand down. You have us. You can torture me, torture the men. But dont be that cowardly to torture innocent women, you... God. Let her live. Shes my only thing left to go on for. Leave her outta this you bastard. Damn you, leave her outta this"  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 15th, 2003, 02:19am  
  
Arya had still been there, when Murphy came into the room, that is, unless she flew the scene, but not people like her.  
  
So she was a collector of souls too, but got the better end, or worse. Whichever it was. Jack didn't mind the job he'd gotten, just wished he wasn't trapped on a boat. Why the hell was this is punishment? What was this woman's then?  
  
Jack's head went into the direction that the hand went, a hard impact on his jaw. Bitting down on his tongue, blood now was the flavor in his mouth. Taking his hand and whiping his mouth, he turned and looked at Murphy.  
  
"What happens to her is of no concern to me now. Let her rot away in a mental institution for the rest of her life. I have no desire to come and claim her, so there really was no need to hurt me."  
  
He spits out blood. "Some people never learn..."  
  
Turning his head slightly, Murphy gets knocked off of his feet. "Really, quit bitching...She's fine. If she crosses my path though, I'm afraid I won't keep your plea. Sorry, but a deals a deal."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 15th, 2003, 11:09am  
  
Epps rolled her eyes, sighing, she sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Call my sister, Annie...she can transfer me..." she tried to think of a way to get out of here.  
  
"I'm here...because they THINK I'm crazy." she pointed to the hallway, the white wooden door wide open.  
  
"The secretary doesn't think I'm crazy..."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I need to get back home..."  
  
She rasied an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you..." she leaned over, and opened the drawer, looking for her cigarettes.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 15th, 2003, 6:27pm  
  
Lifting an eyebrow she cast her amused honey eyes in the direction of the two men on the ground, "Having fun love?" the words rolled off her tong as she lowed herself and bent legs to Jack and Murphy's level. Arya wasn't one for enjoying the pain that other's felt, in fact her sinning was light enough that she didn't have to watch bloodshed. Her outlook on life surprising as it may seem at this point wasn't as bleak as most dead girl's eyes viewed the world, it was more then likely due to the fact that she was clinically insane and was at no fault when she ripped a large gash in the throat of the nun that came to visit her.  
  
Images flashed of the white walls, padded to keep the attempt of banging one's own brains out at bay, and the blood that converge on it from the elderly lady's neck as she lay on the floor drowning in her own blood, she could still hear the gurgles and moans as the woman's heart slowed to a laboring thump, then nothingness.  
  
But having your soul taken away and placed in a world where you couldn't follow you psychotic dreams of dementia any further then to drowning a cat, was spirt crushing enough. In the time she'd been pretending to be sane something snapped back and thus she was again, maybe too sane.  
  
Shaking her head she lifted her gaze back to the men before her and stood straightened up her suit, "Sir would you mind getting off of him?" in a voice that was polite and quick to the point she noted the elusive desire to drive something sharp and pointed though something else that would bleed for her...  
  
"Looking for these?" she waved a pack in front of Epps' nose with a smirk. Throwing them on top of her pillow she leaned back in the chair and sighed. "You do know those are horrible bad for your skin don't you?"  
  
Without getting an answer she stood and started to the door, "I'll go see if you "cousin" can sign you out of this place..." Joyce took a look around the room then into the hall, "Creeps me all the hell out." with another reassuring smile she started out of the room, the sharp rythmatic sound of her boots traveling behind her. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 16th, 2003, 9:26pm  
  
Katie surveyed the two men as they rose to their feet. She recognized the man that had knocked Jack off his feet to be Murphy, one of Jack's latest conquests aboard the Antonia Graza. Katie remembered how strongly Maureen had felt about Murphy, how much she would have given for him to still be alive today. Katie had tried to help, had tried to warn her...but it had been too late. Jack had been too fast.  
  
During the tussle, Katie had remained invisible, watching silently as the two men piled on the floor, and the slightly mad-looking woman watched it all with a very surreal detachment. Now, Katie felt it was time to make her point.  
  
She had strode right up to Jack before she made herself visible. She waited until the surprise registered on his face before she drew her foot back and planted it in the evil bastard's face as he started to rise. Jack was knocked back down on the floor.  
  
Katie clenched her fists and stomped her foot in the perfect pose of childish anger. "You!" she shouted at him in her high British accent, "what are you doing here? And more importantly, what am I doing here?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 17th, 2003, 08:34am  
  
"Yeah..." Epps picked them up from the pillow, taking one from the pack, and leaned over to the drawer, opening the silver brass handle, looking for the lighter.  
  
Finally spotting it, she takes it out, and lights up the cigarette, watching her leave, she stares out the window.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 17th, 2003, 8:07pm  
  
Francesca knew that she was damned and 'belonged' to Jack, even though the Antonia Graza was blown up, so it didn't surprise her much when she found herself standing in the middle of a new room. She knew that she was exactly where she belonged, even though it was sometimes depressing and made her a little angry, But she never thought of herself as a person to be in 'heaven' because she was never a good person, and she didn't really care because she loved the kind of woman she was "Well, welcome back Francesca.... here we go again." she said as she looked into the mirror in front of her, then looked at her surrounding." At least the rooms descent, i wonder about the food..." she couldn't help but let out a little laugh after she said that. She then made her way to the full size bed, sat down and bounced a bit, testing the springs "Beggers can't be choosers I guess" She got up on the bed completely and lay down. Looking up to the ceiling she said "I wonder how he's gonna do things this time, he's not very creative so i'm assuming the same plan as 1962. Um, well i don't feel too bad, it happened to me. Only now i get to watch and take part." she twirled her finger in a sarcastic way, then sat up and fixed her hair "I guess i should make an appearence. Get to know my shipmates, scoop out the man situation, let Jack now I'm still here (as if he doesn't know), and all the good stuff" With one last look in the mirror, she blow herself a kiss and was off Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 17th, 2003, 10:31pm  
  
Finding his way up, kneeling on one knee he glanced quickly down at Jack who was rather bewildered and thinking up some concoction of insane drivel then at Katie. Looking at her half curiously and rather concerned. Arching an eyebrow as his face features softened his thoughts drifted. He wasn't scared, but his surface thoughts were scattered, a tinge of paranoia touching them.  
  
"Your the little girl Epps was talking about? Arent you? Whats a little girl like you doing here?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 18th, 2003, 10:38am  
  
Katie finally tore her eyes off the now severely bleeding Jack and looked again at Murphy. Where before he had looked rather scary in his rage, his features had now softened to that of a kindly old seaman. Katie looked at the ground.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "Maureen destroyed the Antonia Graza, and all the souls trapped there were freed. I thought I was finally free!" Katie wailed, looking up at Murphy. "But now I'm back here on another ship with - with HIM!" she pointed at Jack "And I don't know why! I was never even marked! And now I can't get off this cursed boat!"  
  
Tears welled in the girl's eyes. "I just want to rest," she whispered. "Why can't you just let me rest?" At this, the tears spilled over and slid down her cheek and into the pale blue dress she had worn for 40 years. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 18th, 2003, 4:11pm  
  
"Bloody hell, you people don't have any control of anything around here!" her voice danced on the side of anger. Looking to the child and a man that registered in her mind as Murphy she sighed and shook her head. "Well then damn good I'm here." Reaching over she grabbed the girl by her shoulder and turned her to face the door way, "If your sweet little soul doesn't want marking then I suggest you leave, I'm not in this line of work but I can still mark your angelic ass.." her voice had begun to rise to a smooth hiss.  
  
Arya was beginning to understand why Joyce sent her, she needed to "keep things together" she had been rather good at that during life. "Life.." the simple word held more meaning now that she'd spoken it.  
  
Removing her hand from the child's shoulder she blinked and shook her head once more, "Sorry love.." tapping at her head she sighed, "Not all here, bloody sadistic tendencies will be the end of me..oh wait it was!" she giggled lightly and smiled.  
  
"Hello Miss!" she smiled at the lady that sat at the front desk. "Yes?" the woman managed to smile back, a bit taken with her happy tone. "Yes, I need to sign-out my cousin..A miss Maureen Epps?" folding her hands behind her back she smiled once again.  
  
"Ohhhh!" a flashy smile cracked her elder face and she reached under her desk and held out the clipboard.  
  
Tilting her head to the side Joyce smirked, "Oh I don't have to do that, you've already taken care of it.." still smiling she went on, "I'm I right?" taking her hands from behind her back she pushed it back to the woman.  
  
"That's right..I did do it.." with a look void of any emotion she tossed it behind her and went back to work. With a smile Joyce turned on her heels and began to return to Epps' room, "Very good..." she whispered. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 18th, 2003, 6:34pm  
  
Looking over at Arya he shook his head, seething to her. Neither himself, nor any one else even God could not really release him from the curse. He could only controll his temper every so often.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, shes done nothing to deserve this."  
  
Circling around the women, at a distance he lent down at Katies eye level, gentley resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Sweetheart, well find out what happened. Ok. But you need to be careful around here, especially with Ms whats-her-face on the boat. Just promice me that allright?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 18th, 2003, 7:15pm  
  
"Neither did the children of the holacast, but look what happened to them..." Turning on her heels she bent over and grabbed Jack by his collar and pulled him up to his feet. Still holding him up high she looked rather robotic. "Please don't slouch.." her voice wavered slightly like she was a drained history teacher. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 18th, 2003, 10:57pm  
  
Katie scowled and stuck her tongue out at the woman over Murphy's shoulder. 'Mad,' thought Katie, 'most definately mad.'  
  
She then turned her gaze to stare Murphy straight in the eye. The older ghost's face was full of concern. Katie wasn't used to having people among the cursed that were concerned about her in any way, and it was somewhat of a shock. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to resign herself to the fact that she may still be trapped, but at least this time she may have an ally.  
  
"Thank you," she said, a small small playing on her lips, "I'll be careful. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
With that, Katie pulled away and quietly left the room, her Mary-Janes making no noise on the floor as she willed hersef invisible once more.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 18th, 2003, 11:04pm  
  
After Katie had dissapeared he felt more at ease. He also decided to put his two cents worth in. The demon who'd waltzed in was starting to really annoy him. Even more than Jack!  
  
"Well at least their souls were allowed to be at peace. What hell did you crawl from anyway? " Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 19th, 2003, 11:02am  
  
Sometimes, words were best not to be spoken. And that's just what Jack did. It wasn't Jack's intention to keep Katie on Earth, he had no clue to why the girl still decided to stay, but even she, herself, wanted to be set free. It must be the work of another force.  
  
Even now so as Jack lay on the floor, bleeding, he watched in great interest at Arya, Katie and even Murphy. Souls were defiantly curious things to watch, good or evil, Jack enjoyed speculating their very notions.  
  
Being drug to his feet by this Arya woman, Jack couldn't help but curse under his breath. He didn't need help from her, especially since she was sent to spy on him. There was no doubt that's why she was here. He'd fucked up and now needed a babysitter. Perfect, just god-damn wonderful!  
  
"I'm fine. Don't touch me," he spoke, pushing her off of him.  
  
Brushing himself off, Jack touches his neck, not appreciating Arya's help. This was not cool.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 19th, 2003, 11:13am  
  
Stuck in a hospital in Alaska was not Maureen's cup of fucking tea. She took the cigarette from her pale lips, and put it out in the bathroom sink, placing it in the garbage.  
  
Already dressed in her clothes that she wore when she was found, she puts her dark brown curly hair down into a low ponytail with a light red elastic.  
  
"Another day Maureen...another day..." she said to herself quietly, splashing water on her face.  
  
She'd be home soon, with her sister, and maybe even find her daughter, Dizzy.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 19th, 2003, 11:39am  
  
Francesca walked elegantly through the corridor in which her room was, and as she started to see more and more of the ship and the guests she began to have second thoughts "Really isn't as lovely as it should be, with all the money they supposidly put into these ships.This modern age has no taste for the classic look." she stopped dead in her track when an overweight, balding man gave her the eye, "Holy hell!Give me a break... there's got to be the tall, dark, handsome, wealthy and stupid type somewhere! She held a look of disgust on her face as she headed towards the elevator. "That truely is an insult...makes me sick" As she boared the elevator, she was pleased to see she was alone "People make me sick! Damn, all these people deserve whats going to happen!" In the mirror on the elevator she looked at herself, then made a little pose "Since I'm here, that means I'm not alone...i really should seek out my 'master' and his friends" The elevator doors opened, and a woman about to board gave her a puzzled look, she saw Francesca possing to herself "What the hell are you looking at, hag?" she hissed as she got off "Now, to rejoin my group, i'm sure they really miss me!" she laughed then made a left and was heading for the main deckRe: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 19th, 2003, 3:54pm  
  
Arya's hands left Jack's collar easy enough and she sighed, yet again she smoothed down her dress. This time when her eyes lifted she addressed Murphy, "I wouldn't say their in peace, some ghosts are horrible little creatures. I also do a little vengence here and there, you wouldn't belive the ghost spirts I have to work for, killing off some old gezzer who in their childhood stole their last bite of food.." then nodding again she went to the crawling-out-of-hole question. "I killed, then died of shock when no one would come in a clean the blood off me..happy?"  
  
Arya was also a complusive cleaner, nice little nut job ah?  
  
Then turning to Jack she spoke though cleenched teeth, "I'm here because you fucked up!" breathing in she went one. "If you hadn't I wouldn't have to do this, so don't talk to me like a damn burden. As far as that's consered I should be the one who's pissed..." Taking in another exasperated sigh she let her shoulders slump. "Oh yes I was also suppose to tell you something...what was it?" placing a finger to her chin she looked up in thought, "Oh yes! Don't expect a fucking vacation.." With a nod she looked about.  
  
Entering the room Joyce smiled gazing in Epps' direction, "Are you ready to go?" she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped further into the room. "I can drive you if you need to go somewhere..." sitting down in the chair she had earlier taken a smile converged on her lips once more.  
  
Watching her eyes she could feel the thoughts that poured from within her, hope. That single word made Joyce shiver, never was there such a more horrible word.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 19th, 2003, 7:51pm  
  
Looking through the doorway at Joyce, she smiled slightly, walking out of the bathroom, and strolled over to her black duffel bag, set on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, ready." she smiled.  
  
"Uh...I don't think it's possible to drive to New York...that's where my sister Annie lives...I called her ahead of time. You'd have to drive to Canada, and then take a train to New York" she sighed.  
  
"God I hate Alaska..." she hated Jack too, but that she wouldn't admit, all she needed was for them to place her in a mental institution too.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 19th, 2003, 9:58pm  
  
Katie flounced down the hall, not watching where she was going. She was muttering particularly murderous things about insane old hags and cocky soul collectors and was raving loudly to herself about the madness of the world (after all, nobody could hear her)when she collided with something. This was unexpected, because when Katie made herself invisible, she could pass through everything. And even when she was visible, she could only touch, not be touched.  
  
"Oof!" she said loudly, and turned to look at the thing that had interrupted her. It turned out to be a tall woman in a red dress that was all too familiar.  
  
Katie was stunned for a moment, then realized she shouldn't be. If she had turned up here, then so would Jack's other 'property'.  
  
"Hello, Francesca," Katie said civilly, "are you looking for the Bastard? Because he's back that way." Katie pointed back down the corridor she had come from. "He has a guest, some mad woman. Do try not to claw her eyes out in spite."  
  
Katie gave Francesca a dimpled little-girl grin and continued down the hallway before the older ghost could respond, humming quietly to herself. At least she wasn't the only one still stuck here. 'The only one that's unmarked,' said a little voice in her head, but she chose to ignore it in the face of her lightened mood and continued down the hall to her room, thinking that she might go and explore the boat a bit.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 19th, 2003, 10:23pm  
  
Rolling his eyes Murphy briefly finished the job hed been stationed at. He hated everything about Jack, but unfortunetly he had commited a sin of wrath and so Jack owned him. The bastard did however have a long fuse to play with. But it wasnt really wise at all to cross the line.  
  
" One hundred and 20 peices of gold. There. Happy?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 19th, 2003, 10:55pm  
  
Francesca was really surprised to,quite literally, bump into Katie. It didn't make sense that she was still trapped by Jack, seeing how she wasn't marked, unlike herself who would always be where Jack was. "Oh Katie, darling," she began with her famous smile upon her face as Katie paused for a short second"Sorry to stop you in your tracks. If you don't mind my asking, why the hell are you here?" When she saw Katie was unable to answer she began again, "Nevermind". She put her finger slightly on her lip "Since you mentioned him, where is that 'bastard'... it just so happenes i am looking for him" she then followed katies hand as she pointed her finger in the direction in which Jack would be found "Right...grazie" without another word or look in Katies direction, she headed down the cooridor, but then stopped. She didn't know why, but she almost felt bad for Katie, and Francesca never had feeling, so it went as quickley as it came. "Well...at least im not the only one that hates him", and she laughed quite freely at the fact Katie held so much contempt for such an inoccent child. "Jack, Jack, Jack" she thought, and started pushing her way through the mass of bodies. There was a single woman causing such a slowdown, only because she was stopped in the middle of the hall looking through her bag. "Move your fat ass out of my way, Christ!" she yelled to the woman. The woman turned her head and gave Francesca a callus stare, then replied in broken English, **You should talk, bitch**  
  
Francesca's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she twirled around and was in the womans face, "I'm not going to even bother with you. Oh, and it's ok for me to have a big ass because im attractive and have good teeth! By the way, how did you ever afford this trip?" once the last silable left her longue, she turned around and thought, "you'll get whats coming, and im the one whos going to give it to you!!" She was finally at her destination, and in plain view to Jack and company. She just stood there,her arms placed seductivly on her hips, a wide smile strecthing across her tan face, and one eyebrow raised to a perfect arch. She just stood and waited in silence until eye contact was made, and once their eyes locked, she took her the glove off of her right hand, exposing her mark, and blew Jack a kiss.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 19th, 2003, 11:40pm  
  
'Well, so much for my good mood,' Katie thought, a sigh escaping her lips. Francesca's question had brought all of Katie's worries and doubts to the surface.  
  
Why was she still here? Had she sinned? Was she not allowed into Heaven because of her time on the Antonia Graza? Katie stared down at her right palm. It was as smooth as unMarked as it had always been. Frustration roiled inside her.  
  
She found she could no longer blame her continued inprisonment entirely on Jack. The man had seemed just as surprised to see her as she had been to be there. If he had been the reason she was still on earth, he would have taunted her with it. Jack loved to toy with her...  
  
The tears that she had been trying to hold back suddenly sprang to Katie's eyes again, as the stresses of the past few days came back to pile atop her. She sank to her knees on the carpet, weeping bitterly. People passing down that hallway right then would later remark to their friends how oddly the sound carries in a ship like this - they could have sworn they had heard a child crying, even though there was nobody around at all.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 20th, 2003, 08:14am  
  
Arya could do nothing but snicker, "You let everyone of the ghosts you own run around like rabid dogs!" she broke out into laughter. Suddenly it occured to her that she was being rude, her breath caught and she froze, the carefully standing up straight she pulled on her collar and held her face, it gave no emotion away. "I'm terribly sorry, won't happen again." folding her lanky arms behind her back she sighed and stared ahead.  
  
Thoughts raced as she tired to think of a way out of this, but Joyce wouldn't like that. No she'd do more then screw around with her oh so coveted Windex deal.  
  
This sent shivers down her spine, a sudden release of warm air with it. "Bloody bitch.." she seethed though clenched teeth.  
  
With a slight chuckle Joyce sat foward and sighed, "I heard about what happened to you and I thought to myself that I should as least get you where you need to go.."  
  
Standing she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Now then this is my final offer..do you need me to drive you somewhere?" the voice in which she used was all to motherly and left almost no room to argue.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 20th, 2003, 3:36pm  
  
With a sigh, Epps nodded.  
  
"Can you drive to Canada from here?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 21st, 2003, 08:49am  
  
TEXTShifting her weight on the chair, so that it would lean forward she smiled. "Oh course I can!"  
  
Standing she grabbed Epps' bag and started out the, turning she smiled again. "It just occured to me, you've never seen me before in your life and yet....your so quick to go along with this.." another haunting laugh and she was out the door. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 21st, 2003, 10:03am  
  
"Yeah well. when you've been through...shit...you start to find out who you're real friends are." what a naive bitch, Maureen was trusting this woman, hell, she'd trust her with her own life, sighing, she followed Joyce out to the lobby, and out the doors to the parking lot.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 21st, 2003, 8:07pm  
  
Murphy rolled his eyes a few times more.  
  
"While were on rabbid dogs, do you ever wonder where you came from? Your certainly worthy of a Jerry springer show and by the looks of it if i touched you face I could probebly leavea finger mark."  
  
Was he sticking up for Jack. Hell with it, he could at least distract him, and it was rather fun watching him dangle on a line like a worm. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 21st, 2003, 8:55pm  
  
Oh yeah sure, everybody go ahead and tease the poor person who fucked up once. It wasn't like he'd done something like this before. Hell, everyone makes mistakes, but his boss wasn't the one to be easily apologetic. He turns to look at Murphy nodding in appreciation. Fascinating man this Sean was. He had much knowledge of the sea and Jack was glad he made him a part of the crew.  
  
"Quit your nagging Arya and just tell me what you plan on doing here? I'm sick of these games of 'Guess.'  
  
He knew Francesca and Katie were observing. Jack knew were all the dead were, perhaps even most of the living. Hell, all of the living. He knew where everyone was and they couldn't get away from his senses.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 22nd, 2003, 10:58am  
  
Katie slowly made her way back to her room. She had got lost multiple times, and by the time she reached #38 again, she was intensely relieved. Floating through the door, she made her way to the bed and flopped down on it.  
  
Just like last time, Katie couldn't escape the unpleasant feeling of being watched. She knew that Jack knew where she was, and that he could do anything he pleased to her at any time if he so desired. Likewise, she could feel the all-too-familiar pulse of his anger. This time, however, his ire wasn't directed at her. This made her feel slightly better, though she felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of his temper. The man certainly knew how to cause pain...  
  
Shuddering, Katie found she couldn't keep still anymore. A restless energy had risen in her, the need to do something. Katie decided that it was time to better aquaint herself with the ship.  
  
She got up and once more floated through the door of her cabin, heading for the upper decks and the hundreds of living passengers that were oblivious to the evil taking root below...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 22nd, 2003, 11:39am  
  
Francesca couldn't help but watch "This is pretty interesting, i must say" she said as she walked towards Jack, a man she was vaguely familiar with, and a woman she'd never seen before. She stood next to Jack and felt the wind blowing through her hair. "Umm...this is a great feeling" she spoke quietly, then felt she had to clarify herself, "Feeling the wind, of course, a foreign feeling though, after being dead and confined for 40 years." she looked to the floor, then flipped her head up, making her hair bounce about. "Of course, being in your presence Jack is a great feeling too. I'm sorry, how rude of me to interupt your little group discussion, but in a way, im a member too." Looking at Murphy, she extened her hand and said, "By the way, I'm Francesca. You may or may not remember me, but i was aboard the Graza, but, we never REALLY met." Then she consentrated her gaze to Arya "Now, i know i've never met you. How do you do, as you heard, I'm Francesca." she held a look of mild curiosity on her face as she studied Arya, and their was a touch of sarcasim in her voice, "And you are?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 22nd, 2003, 4:27pm  
  
Leading her to a small sapphire van she pulled on the handle to the sliding door, it felt cold to the touch. Suppose the frosty weather wasn't much help either.  
  
"I got it because I do this sorta thing all the time, it's almost like a job I have." With a sideways glance she tossed Epps' bag into the van and slammed the door.  
  
"If your finger got anywhere near me you'd lose them, even in the damn after life.." her voice was a low hiss then turning her gaze she gave Jack a kiss-my-ass glare then began to speak, "I've already told you why I've been sent here, I'm here because I'm suppose to keep you level, I'm not going to watch over you, just gonna tell you what to do." With that she smirked, "Also I find it fairly sorry that I was sent to be the voice of reason when I myself am insane." Now her gaze drifted to Francesca, "Throughly amused.." she said without the slightest touch of sarcasm, "Arya." She'd yet to even removed her hands from behind her back. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 23rd, 2003, 07:13am  
  
Epps didn't know why exactly she was trusting this woman, something about her made the hair on her neck stand on end.  
  
She slowly opened the door to the passengers side, and hopped in, closing the door, and fiddled with the radio stations, putting her seatbelt on.  
  
All the while, her thoughts were clouded...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 23rd, 2003, 9:14pm  
  
Climbing in she shut the door, and with her luck the seat belt got stuck. "Great...." she grumbled and pulled on the handel, and of course it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" she hissed and turned around, giving it a good kick it flew open. "Yes well you can tell they went all out on the used car..." Pulling in the belt she slamed the door and put it on.  
  
"Now then are we ready?" with out waiting for an anwser she started the car and pulled down the gear shift. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 23rd, 2003, 9:24pm  
  
Epps looked out the window, with nothing but a blank stare. Images of her past came into mind, as she stared out at the green trees, the dew kissed grass covered in a bit of white snow.  
  
"I thought Alaska was cold..." she said, flipping onto another radio station.  
  
In her mind, she saw herself in the pool, discovering the bullet holes in the sides of it, and then she saw the little girl...and finally, Jack...  
  
Oh how she hated him..with all her heart...what could she possibley do though? He couldn't be killed...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 23rd, 2003, 9:28pm  
  
Little by little Joyce was leaking into Epps' thoughts, trying to get the information she needed. Evil worked in odd ways, you had to trust it before it could come in. This Epps' woman would never trust Jack, and with that almost no evil.  
  
Shaking her head she left her mind with a sigh, "It is cool in the summer and damn near purmafrost cold every day in the winter." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 23rd, 2003, 9:34pm  
  
"Heh." she finally flipped to a country station and cringed.  
  
"This radio sucks..." she muttered, turning it off.  
  
She looked out the window again, at life passing her by. No more...she was retired from ship salving, and would have nothing to do with the ocean...or Jack, or Katie, or anyone, her past was gone...  
  
But why did these images repeat in her mind so? They were haunting her...trying to drive her insane...she wouldn't let it. Whatever 'it' was, the darkness, the very thing that needed her soul, she wouldn't stand for it.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 24th, 2003, 3:52pm  
  
"Well then if you don't mind me asking, why were you whisked off to the hospital?" Joyce cast her a side ways glance.  
  
"I heard some of the story but not the whole thing, but if your gonna feed me bull then don't tell me." Smirking she turned the wheel left and pushed down on the gas a little. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 24th, 2003, 7:35pm  
  
Francesca really didn't like the way Arya came off, but she did find it very entertaining that she thought she would control Jack. She walked behind Jack and placed her right arm over his right shoulder, moved her head close to his neck then whispered in his ear, "She doesn't seem very fond of you Jack. Are you really going to let her fuck with you like that?". When she finished, she blew in his ear a little and moved her arm all the way down his back. She knew he liked it, but would NEVER admit or show he enjoyed her touch. The odd thing was, Francesca despised Jack, but was still strangely attracted to him, and she knew that was fucked up. "Show her you're the man", she said in a low whisper, with an emphisis on the word man, as she walked off to his left side. She stood there with her arms crossed under her chest, creating a deep line of clevage for all to see, and stared into his eyes as if pushing him to reply to Arya and tell her the way things were. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by MelissaM on Sep 25th, 2003, 03:21am  
  
Mumbling to himself yet again about the pessimistic view of life or rather death he had, he heard Franchesca waltz in.  
  
"This should be amusing. Well how Ar...ya, nice meet ya, im fine thanks, must be going now. Ill leave you infidels to amuse yourselves" Walking backward to the door he pointed slyly at Arya.  
  
"You know, you should really... get a life. Just going to have some air if you dont mind Jack. You need me, youll know where I am."  
  
He gave a slight rather sarcastic smile, revealing crows feet from many a year of meloncholic freedom. Pitty that that was the only reminder of the time before he was trapped . Before slamming the door he stepped backwards out of the room winked at Francesca.  
  
"Sweet heart, believe me when i say, you have a better chance of making a man outta her then him. But I doubt that."  
  
Itching the his chin stubble with one hand the other gingerly place in the pocket of his pants he walked off cursing the whole damn plot. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 25th, 2003, 04:49am  
  
Enjoying every moment of Francesca's words, Jack knew that she hated him, as he hated her. It was of course all a plan he had given her and the sap fell for it. Francesca thought she'd win, but the tables turned, or it was like that in the beginning.  
  
Still, the woman was right about Arya. No need to let another woman control what he was doing. Jack felt like she was going to take over his posistion, his job he'd done for 40 years. It wasn't fair!  
  
"Fine then. Watch and you'll see I won't screw this up again. I'm afraid you'll be dissapointed to know that I've learned from my mistakes, so you can't bring me down."  
  
Pride came in his voice. Pride of how a little boy would act when winning a competion, a spelling bee.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 25th, 2003, 11:39am  
  
Laughter overcame Francesca in response to Murphy's comment about Jack, so she put her hand over her mouth to conceal her demented laughter. AS Jack spoke to Arya, Francesca couldn't help but roll her eyes, and when he was finished she spoke, so that even other passengers could hear. "Umm, i like it when you talk like that Mr. Ferriman." she called him Mr. Ferriman just to screw around a bit, seeing thats what she would call him when they 'spent' some nights together many years ago. With a coy smile forming on her face she continued, "I'm a little curious, what are the mistakes you spoke of learning from. Oh, was it the fact that, just maybe, your mistake was letting that woman, Epps i think her name was, blow up you prize possesion. Or was there something else." Closing in on him again, she drew herself close to him and quietly spoke, "I think there were other mistakes you made along the way say about 40 plus years ago, Jack. Like me for instance, getting a bit too close to me was a mistake. Now, i know you hate me, even though you have no reason to, and i sure as hell hate you, but, i can't help but believe you enjoyed my company and didn't want to fuck me over the way you did." she paused and as she drew in a breath continued. "But, i guess you had to so i shouldn't hold that against you...you'll never admit to it honey, but i was the best you ever had." she just stared into his eyes, then backed off a bit and with a loud, exageratted sigh said, "Well, i would love to stay longer and chat, but i've got men to scope out...you know, for when the time is right. Anyway, when you come up with your genius plan, don't hesitate to let me know...you know where to find me." looking to Arya she said "If you come up with a better plan, let me know" she laughed slightly an jolted her head back a little. "Ciao" and when she walked away she winked in his direction and laughed, then she was gone to conduct 'business'.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 25th, 2003, 5:33pm  
  
Arya lifted an eyebrow at Murphy as he spoke to her and did the whole pointing bit, "Yes it was so very wonderful." her voice dripped with sarcasm as she still stood, has behind her back and rolled her eyes. Then looking to Francesca she nodded her head, it couldn't be told by the way she did it if she was being sarcastic or not. As she left Arya could only sigh and shake her head, "I'm going to get vacation time after this shit, screw those sick Windex fucks.." Unfolding her arms she removed the pins from her hair and shook it out. "Well then I'd love to hear this great plan of your's, and I'm not here to bring you down." she said the last part with much stress. Driving her pins into the wall she smiled. "And don't worry you've nothing to fear I'd rather burn in hell then take this pathetic job.." chuckling at the end of her sentence she smiled again. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 26th, 2003, 12:03am  
  
Katie wandered about the ship, exploring it thoroughly. It had none of the lavishness of the Graza, but it had it's charms. Although a few things about it confused Katie. Such as the room labelled 'Video Arcade', where many beeping, whirring machines were being operated by teenage boys. Slightly frightened, Katie had left that room in a hurry. It was only later that Katie realized that it had been over forty years since her death, and technology had greatly advanced since then. Such as the touchtone phone installed in her cabin, and the colour television set up in the main lounge.  
  
The television had been showing a game of some sort that Katie had never seen before. It involved a horde of heavily padded men running about a field, tripping over each other to gain possesion of a small oblong ball. Katie watched this for some time before shaking her head in amusement at such antics. Americans!  
  
Epps would have known what the game was, Katie was sure. Laying in her bed that evening, Katie fought back a wave of grief at the thought of the woman. Maureen had been the closest to a friend Katie had had in over forty years, and had reminded Katie so much of her own mother, now long dead.  
  
Katie sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering where Epps was now.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 26th, 2003, 12:11pm  
  
Rubbing his temples, Jack slumped down a bit. "You people are giving me a headache."  
  
What a wonderful line to spit out, even after all he'd been through, Jack couldn't keep his cool for that long. Almost loosing the dose of angerness in his voice, he just laughed, stood up and walked closely up to Ayra.  
  
"Hell huh? What makes you think I'm not living in it now?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 26th, 2003, 12:16pm  
  
Arya had been working in the bussness "sector" for so long she didn't like to be close to anything, air even got on her nerves. Taking her index finger she put it to his chest and pushed him a few inches back. "I never said you weren't but if you are then your getting off easy." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 26th, 2003, 12:25pm  
  
Feeling her tiny finger push him back, gave Jack the knowledge that his woman had been in the business a long time. Still, he didn't care.  
  
"Yes, well thankfully, I'll never visit such a place." Jack was being full of himself.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 26th, 2003, 12:30pm  
  
Arya didn't know why but she liked this fella, "Well then how bout we don't screw up." she chuckled and shook her head. "Now then sir, why don't you figure a way of getting on with it I'm deathly bored and I'm not here just to damn well yawn." Folding her hands behind her back she started up the stairs. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 26th, 2003, 1:00pm  
  
"Some of the story?" Epps was put back into reality, her day-dreaming, gone.  
  
"Well...they thought I was mentally insane..." she began to think what she was saying.  
  
"I saw...nevermind what I saw" she muttered.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 26th, 2003, 8:48pm  
  
"Even though you might think so I'm not gonna think your crazy or anything so don't worry, I'm only here to help." Turning right sharply she cursed the driver in front of her and past him. "Jackass.." she growled and cut a glance as Epps, "I just sounded like a pushy grandmother!" she chuckled not even passing over her rudeness. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 26th, 2003, 9:32pm  
  
Was she crazy? Wasn't she crazy? Those were the questions.  
  
"Heh..." she started to get a little nervous around this woman, something didn't feel right, but 'brilliant' Epps, like any other human, couldn't see through people.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 26th, 2003, 9:52pm  
  
Joyce wanted to scream, this was driving her mad. Humans were the hardest of creatures to figure out. "Okay I know I sound a little flaky but bare with me." she put on a flashy smile and looked to the road once more. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 27th, 2003, 08:39am  
  
Epps nodded, bored out of her mind. She stared out the window at the lightly covered grass with snow. It wasn't snowing anymore, they were by the ocean now, she could smell the salty air.  
  
How she missed the sea...but she would NEVER go back. Not since then anyway.  
  
Back in New York  
  
"Get me out of here!" Desarae yelled.  
  
"Sorry tootz, but you're not going anywhere, you stole something from Walmart, and now you're doing your time...again..." the prison guard looked down at his watch.  
  
"Two more hours to go, then you can call someone" he said.  
  
"Gah...can I at least have a smoke?" Dizzy asked, growling.  
  
"You're sixteen years old kid..." he growled, purposely playing with a pack of cigarettes to get on her nerves.  
  
Dizzy held onto the bars, putting her forehead on them, leaning into them.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Dizzy growled.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 28th, 2003, 12:11pm  
  
Katie, being dead, didn't really need to sleep, but she found it somewhat comforting to close her eyes and doze, just as a change from being awake. She tossed and turned on the unfamiliar bed for hours before realizing there would be no rest tonight.  
  
Sitting up, she sighed deeply and contented herself by braiding her hair into many red plaits until dawn. By the time her hair resembled nothing more than a pile of scarlet snakes, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Katie glanced to the mirror that hung over her dressing table to see what she looked like, but of course she saw nothing reflected in the mirror but a bed topped with rumpled covers. Materializing herself, she saw her own image appear in the looking glass. Her hair looked horrid. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled out all the braids and crossed her arms. She still had no idea why she was trapped here, and she didn't know what to do. In fact, she was downright bored. Then it came to her.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she said out loud, a fierceness creeping across her usually placid features, "The reason Jack's here is because he must be planning to do the same thing here as on the Antonia Graza! Well, he won't! I won't let it happen!"  
  
Suddenly inspired, Katie wondered if that was, in fact, the reason she was kept here. To stop him. To earn her way into Heaven. Katie was unfamiliar with how these things worked. Maybe initiation was required?  
  
Filled with a new hope, Katie bounced off the bed and began pacing the length of her small room. If she wanted to stop him, she would have to know what he was planning. In order to know what he was planning, she would have to watch him constantly. But he was constanly watching her. He would know if she was following him around, whether she made herself seen or not. And then there was that mad woman that had been with him. Jack had hinted that she was there to make sure he didn't fail again. Katie didn't know Arya's exact role in all this, but she knew that she had to be taken care of along with Jack or all would be lost - not only the souls on this ship, but if she was correct, then her own soul as well.  
  
'So this is it', Katie thought, 'a battle of wills. If I win, they both lose. The souls here shall remain free and I will (hopefully) have earned my way into Heaven. If he wins, so does that mad old bitch, and I and the other people on this ship will be damned forever. All of this rests on how careful I am.'  
  
After a while, Katie decided that she didn't have to disguise the fact that she was following Jack around. If she just made a nuisance of herself as usual, he wouldn't suspect a thing. She would just have to be careful around Arya. She didn't know Katie like Jack did, and she might not believe that Katie was only trying to make a pest of herself. And for some reason Katie felt that Arya was even more dangerous to her and her mission than Jack himself was. In any event, now was the perfect time to start.  
  
Without missing a beat, Katie dissapeared and reappeared inatantly in the same storage room she had been in the night before. There he was. Waiting for him to acknowledge her, Katie perched herself on a crate and crossed her legs in a ladylike manner. This was going to be an interesting few days.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 3:02pm  
  
"Why don't you take a nap, I've got to stop at a store and get something to eat I'm starving'!" she smiled and patted Epps on the shoulder. "You on the other hand look like you need some sleep." Pulling her slender hand away she pulled into the small parking lot of a gas station. Leaving in the key she got out and headed inside.  
  
Once inside she leaned to the wall and sighed, "I can't handle all this at once.." she thought she sounded bitchy so standing back up she looked straight ahead. All the evil on the damn planet and you drive a blue pos." Laughing at herself she started down the rows of food pulling things off the shelves, looking up sharply a voice echoed though out her head.  
  
I don't see many things wrong with this, only that these ghosts are up to something I don't know what but something.  
  
Closing her eyes she listened to make sure no one was around her and opened them again, they burned with a orange flame. This allowed her to see what Arya was looking at, steps were on the ground and out of the corner she saw Katie appear. "That little bitch.." Joyce hissed closing her fist around a bag of corn chips causing them to scatter all about her.  
  
Shaking her head her eyes returned to their normal state and she felt the presents of cheap products in her hand and the slight crunching sound when she began to walk. "Thank you Arya I'll be there soon."  
  
Yes Miss I'll be waiting, how are you doing with that Epps lass?  
  
"Fine..now go.." Joyce slammed the things on the counter as she finished talking to Arya. "You got wanna those things in your ear or somethin'?" Looking up she meet the eyes of a spiky hair high school boy. "No I'm talking to myself, my doctor says I really shouldn't listen to her she bad for me, just because she told me to kill every gas station attended I come across..hmm" Dropping his letterman jacket he took a step back. "N..no cha...charge.." Jocks were so fun to fuck with. "You have a nice day hunny.." making a soft kissing sound she reached over the counter, watching him cringe and grabbed a bag, shoving all her things into it she turned on her heels and pushed open the door starting back to her "pos".  
  
*I'm not trying to overdo your post or anything I just had a lot to write, I didn't want you to get annoyed or something.*Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 3:46pm  
  
Epps was laid out on the seat, the seat had been put down by the lever on the bottom of it, Epps laid comfortabley, but her eyes were wide open. Her senses were sleeping.  
  
She fidgeted some, seeing Joyce come back towards the car, she quickly sat up, staring out the window. It had stopped snowing, there wasn't much snow at all, come to think of it, she would of thought this was New York.  
  
It was after all September...  
  
"I don't need sleep." she muttered to no one but herself, rubbing her tired eyes.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 3:59pm  
  
Opening the door she tossed the things into the back sit and climbed in. "Okay sorry about that just had to walk around and get a few things." she waved a bottle of Dr Pepper in her hand and grabbed another bottle, that being of apple juice. "I know you want soda or something but you've got to drink something that's a least a little good for you so your body will build it'self back up." with a soft smile she started up the van. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:20pm  
  
Epps frowned slightly. Why was this woman so caring? What the hell made her a Barbie doll? She smiled too much, which parcitially scared her.  
  
"Thanks..." she sighed, taking the apple juice, and twisted open the new top.  
  
Epps began to trust this woman more and more.  
  
She took a sip of it, putting the top back on, and placed it in the drink holder in the car.  
  
"So..." she tried to find something to say. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:26pm  
  
"So...who's in this place were going?" she started pulling out into the road. "Do you have any family?" Giving the finger to a woman on a motor cycle who cut her off she pulled out and sighed. "If you don't mind me.....fuck!" she growled jerking the wheel to the left to swarve out of the way of an on comming big-rig. "Sorry bout that." she took in a deep breath and shook her head. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:30pm  
  
Epps thought for a moment, what was still there for her? Her snobbish sister, her trouble making daughter, there wasn't a whole lot...  
  
"Yeah, my sister takes care of my daughter...I guess I'll go see them..."  
  
She hid the fact that she murdered her mother, and her father had drowned.  
  
Epps grinned, she never had heard this woman swear before, and damn did it feel good to know that she wasn't no longer plastic Barbie.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:35pm  
  
"You don't seem to happy about that.." she focused her eyes on the road a mentally wapped herself, she was starting to pick up on this about human emotion other then fear, hate and angry. Sadness and regret we're not on her list, but who the hell cared..wait a minute she damn well did!  
  
"I never had any kids, or a sister." she sighed. "Guess you could say I'm just sorta here." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:39pm  
  
"Heh..." she stared out the window, looking out at the scenery.  
  
A couple days later  
  
The sign said 'Welcome to Canada!', Epps rubbed her eyes, sitting up, and looked out at the sign.  
  
"Well, only a few more days to go..." she sighed to herself.  
  
"Morning" she said.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:45pm  
  
"Morning......" she said with less zest. "I'm glad your so damn chipper.." Yawning she smiled and leaned her elbow to the door and blinked a few times. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:47pm  
  
"I guess?" Epps shook her head, she was anything but chipper...  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 4:55pm  
  
Joyce chuckled as she pulled a ciggeret from behind her ear, she'd taken a liking to them after she stole one of Epps'. Then when those ran out she bought some making sure to scare the hell out of the clerk. Pulling a bright red lighter from her jacket pocket and lit it up putting to her lips. She spoke with it in her mouth while she put down the window. "Are we getting close?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 5:20pm  
  
Epps sighed.  
  
"Not even close. We have a couple more days..." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 5:29pm  
  
Joyce's head banged on the wheel making it honk. "Two more days!" she muttered pulling head back up, thankfully she hadn't gone to far off the road. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 28th, 2003, 5:31pm  
  
"Come to think of it..." Epps took out a letter from her pocket, it saying basically, blah blah blah blah blah, Dizzy and me are going to come see you at the hospital, yatta yatta yatta, signed,  
  
Annie.  
  
"Oh no..." Epps growled, she was always forgetful.  
  
"They came here instead!"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 28th, 2003, 5:46pm  
  
"WHAT!?" she screamed pulling over to the side of the road. "You mean to tell me I drove you all the way down here to have to turn my ass around and go back!?" her voice wasn't at a loud scream but you could tell it was failing.  
  
Letting out a deep breath she covered her face with her hand and sighed, "Listen will stop somewhere for an hour or so then will go back." blinking she lifted her hand from her face. "I just have to sleep." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Sep 28th, 2003, 8:22pm  
  
Sapphire appears in the car, sitting in the back a humours smile on her face. She had ice blue eyes and raven black hair that fell about an inch above her shoulders. She was about 19 and looked sweet....  
  
" So what are you two up to?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 29th, 2003, 10:47am  
  
Epps jumped in her seat, spilling some of her apple juice.  
  
"The hell...how the....who the?" she looked back at Sapphire, a bit alarmed of Joyce's choice of tone.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 29th, 2003, 11:40am  
  
Walking about the ship, Francesca realized she stuck out, she was the only woman dressed so elegantly. This was the first time she'd been around the masses of the modern era, and she couldn't help but notice all the differences. "There's way too many children on this ship" she thought to herself as she passed a group of teenage girls giggling in the middle of the hall. She was quite amused at how people looked. She saw a couple of teenaged boys dressed in black with piercings on their face. "I don't see why Jack even does this, it's a waste of time...this whole world is going to hell anyway. What the hell is that!" she thought as a lady wearing plastic looking pants walked by, "Oh, thats just horrible, people have no taste in fashion anymore. I honestly don't see how this people were allowed passage to this ship."  
  
The more she walked, the more she became discouraged. She'd not seen one man that she thought was deserving of her company. "Oh screw it, i need a drink"  
  
She was sitting at the bar for no more than 2 minutes when a tall, middle aged man approced her. She didn't say anything to him as he made suggestive eye contact.  
  
"All dressed up and no where to go darling?"  
  
"I'm sorry, did i in some way lead you to believe i wanted to talk to you, i don't believe i did." she replied in a most bitchy manner  
  
"No ma'am, i just spotted you out of the crowd. Your the prettiest woman i've seen this whole time, i guess that red dress works wonders." he said with a shy smile  
  
"Yea,well, i guess that is true" she replied with a grim and thought "Things are looking up Fran, things are looking up!"  
  
"Where are my manners!" extending his hand he continued "I'm Mark Sumner"  
  
She waited a few seconds before replying, letting the mans hand hang solo. Then, strecthing out her right hand, she waited until he took hold then kissed it.  
  
"Very old fashion...i do admire that! I'm Francesca, it's a pleasure, im sure."  
  
"Just Francesca?" he asked  
  
"Well, that's all that's important" she replied The man just smiled back, sat next to her then offered to buy her a drinkRe: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Sep 29th, 2003, 2:59pm  
  
She giggles as Epps dropped her juice.  
  
"I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Star, A new....worker for jack i guess you can call it, just checking up to see what you two are up to"  
  
She pushed back some of her raven black hair and yawned, "You must be Epps i'm guessing?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 29th, 2003, 3:56pm  
  
Joyce didn't even looked behind her, grabbing the wheel until her knuckles grew white. Letting out a deep breath she opened the car door and jumped out, she was going to beat his ass until he couldn't move, this girl was going to raise questions.  
  
"It's okay if she starts to get in the way well just send her back." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Sep 29th, 2003, 4:05pm  
  
:: She narrowed her ice blue eyes at joyce but still had that sweet smile on her face which made her looks a bit weird. She thought to herself "how could she talk that way about jack?" Then spoke aloud in a sweet tone.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, didn't mean to bother you two, but i don't really listen to jack much, i was just curious on what was this big deal with her" *nodes at epps*  
  
She then crossed her arms across her chest and sighed "Plus like you i have a bit of power" *shurgs*Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 29th, 2003, 5:23pm  
  
Yes, the few days that passed, Jack couldn't help but examine the guests. Why did he wait this long? Not like last time when he off'd the Antonia Graza in a mater of two days. It was all a matter of patience.  
  
He needed to find out the plan. First settling out of California, the ship made it's way to Canada, Alaska and then to England, where the ship would dock. A nice little vacation for the living...  
  
The time was near and Jack needed to make acquaintances, he already was with the captain. Fear of innocents wondered in his mind. There were indeed too many children here, but it was indeed the 21st century, so no one would be like little Katie Harwood now would they?  
  
What was Miss Pure up to anyway? Hell, even he wasn't sure about his crew...This last job of his screwed with his mind.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 29th, 2003, 6:41pm  
  
"J-Jack?" Epps studdered, her eyes wide.  
  
"What the hell is this? I'm seeing things...it's all in my head...GO AWAY!" she shouted like a crazy person.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 29th, 2003, 6:50pm  
  
Spining on her heels she raced back to the chair and ripped open the door, she'd forgotten to hold back and she watched with a wince as the door banged on the other side of the car. "Look what you've done!" she yelled at the woman and put a hand on Epps' shoulder. "It's okay...shhhh.." she cut a glare to the woman. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 29th, 2003, 6:55pm  
  
"But....but....but..." Epps shook her head.  
  
"It's not real...this isn't happening..."  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Sep 29th, 2003, 6:59pm  
  
"Close your eyes, I think your just tired.." she moved away from Epps and moved to the other side of the car where she grabbed the woman by her arm and yanked her out. "I suggest you leave before you wish you'd never met Jack." slamming the door she shut Epps' dented and climbed in the other side. "Now then you just get some sleep and I'll drive us back." turning the key, the sound of life flooding the engin and they were gone.  
  
(Sorry to leave you out there like that but your not here!) Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Sep 29th, 2003, 8:17pm  
  
Sapphire snickered at epps reaction of her just saying the word jack. Before she knew it she was roughly grabed out of the car by joyce. She rubbed her arm.  
  
"Hey what was that all about? geezum i swear"  
  
Sees them drive off, she now had an evil smile on her face, and her ice blue eyes flickered red for a moment then went back to normal. She jammed her hand into one of her jean pockets and took out a packet of cigarettes and put one in her mout, then put her pointer finger to the tip of it and it caught on fire. She puffed out smoke and spoke.  
  
" I'll be watching you two, i always do what jack says" *talks to herself and disappears*Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 29th, 2003, 8:32pm  
  
The next few days were very dull. For a while, Katie thought of enlisting help in her little mission. But who could she ask? She was the only dead person on this ship that wasn't marked, and she obviously couldn't trust the living, as most of them would probably be disinclined to trust her. So she went about her plan on her own.  
  
She followed Jack around as he mingled among the living, talking to them, flirting with them. Every time he approached one of his intended future victims, Katie wanted to scream - a warning, a curse, anything. But she stayed silent and observed. He was taking a lot longer than the last time.  
  
Surprisingly, Jack seemed so intent on his task that he hardly seemed to notice her constant presence. Katie found this odd, but decided that she couldn't do much about it. If he wasn't going to notice her, all the better. Also strange was the fact that Katie hadn't heard a peep from that Arya woman since she had started tailing Jack. She might have left, but Katie thought that was unlikely, seeing as she was essentially ordered here, and somehow Katie didn't think one simply disobeyed Arya and Jack's boss.  
  
As the third day drew to a close, Katie decided to take a small break, seeing as Jack wasn't really getting anywhere. Katie flounced out on deck, letting the cool sea air seep through her dress. She walked up to the railing and leaned over it, always aware of the pressure holding her back should she want to leave the vessel, which was unlikely because they sailed through open water. Taking a deep breath, Katie turned her eyes toward the starry heavens, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"All I want is to be free," she whispered, the wind ripping her words away from her lips, "Please help me to be free."  
  
Hearing footsteps right behind her, Katie turned and froze as she found Arya, eyes fiery from anger and madness, staring down at her. Shifting away from the railing, unwilling to let herself be trapped, Katie squared her shoulders.  
  
"What do you want?" Katie asked coldly.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Sep 30th, 2003, 07:20am  
  
"Sleep...that's all I need...sleep..." Epps thought to herself, trying to calm down her breathing, she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.  
  
But all was not right with the world. He would kill more innocent people...but what if they weren't innocent? What if they deserved what they got? Either way...she'd stop him. For good...somehow...wait...but he couldn't die...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Sep 30th, 2003, 11:41am  
  
As days passed, Francesca became increasingly friendly with Mr. Mark Sumner, she had nothing else to do but send her days and nights with the man, seeing how she hadn't heard of any plans to take the ship and all it's passengers down. Practically each day that passed, Francesca wondered why Jack still hadn't done anything. "All for the better, i guess," she thought to herself, "This gives me plenty of time to work over Mr. Sumner."  
  
The more she thought about, she wondered, exactly how would she off the guy...she really didn't have any plans for his 'big finish' all she had in mind now was sex and what he could supply her with. She loved it when he brought her something. Already, the man has given her a diamond braclet, and spending money for when they arrive in port, not to mention 3 nights worth of free food, drinks and company when it was time to shut out the light. There where plenty of men on the ship that tried to gain Francesca's attention, but they were younger men, and she didn't understand them when they spoke, anyway, Mark was just the type she liked, wealthy. She loved going into his cabin because he had an ocean view penthouse and she liked the looks of it.  
  
As she lay on the deck chair with her brand new bathing suit she purchesed with his money, she just took in the warmth of the sun. At the moment, she forgot she was there for a specific reason, and that she was different from the rest.  
  
"Would you like a drink, darling" she faintly heard Mark ask, even though he was laying to her left She sat up and put her hand in front of her eyes, "Sure, that would be lovely", why turn down a free drink she thought. Right when she laid back down, a young boy around the age of 5 ran up to her, and grabbed her right arm. "Mommy! Mommy, mommy!" the boy yelled as her clenched her arm The second that boys fingers wrapped around her arm she flinched and felt an intense wave of heat shoot through her arm and she could help but be alarmed. She quickly sat up and grabbed the child's hand off of her "AH!! What!?! I'm not your mother!! Do i look like your mother!!" she wasn't screaming, although her arm throbbed in pain, but her voice was still raised and she frightened the little boy to running off. With a few people looking with curiosity, she rubbed her arm madly, clentching her teeth as tears built in the corner of her eyes. Mark, very alarmed, rushed to her right side and looked at what happened. "What happened?" he asked "Ahh, im not sure, i think sunburn..maybe, but it hurts!" she hadn't noticed but the mark on her right hand was now visable, and Mark had. He took her right hand and looked. "What's that?" he was puzzled Astonished, Francesca lied, "Umm....thats and old..burn mark. I touched something i shouldn't have when i was little...my mother tried to tell me but i just didn't listen, i sure learned my lesson. It will go away, dont worry about it." Not wanting to question her, he just nodded and rubbed her arm for her.  
  
While the whole this happened, Francesca couldn't help but notice this one woman with long brown hair that kept starring at her the entire time, as if she knew her....Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Sep 30th, 2003, 8:24pm  
  
She reappears on the ship, Her ice blue eyes look at jack and she rolls them annoyed by just looking at him. She had to admit she did think he was cute yet somewhere deep in side her she couldn't stand being around him. She pushed some of her raven black hair behind her ears and continued to smoke her cigarette, Leaning against the rail as she did. Shepuffed out the smoke, and gazed around the ship, her eyes now falling on the little girl katie. She smiled, she like katie, she reminded Sapphire of herself when she was younger.  
  
She took the last puff of her cig. and began to walk towards katie, reaching her final she spoke sweely.  
  
"Hello Katie, i don't believe we've met, Mine names Sapphire"  
  
She ignores the girl that was next to katie, having her hand held out to her.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Sep 30th, 2003, 9:35pm  
  
Shooting an insolent glare at Arya and then turning away from her, Katie's eyes settled on this new woman. Then it occured to her that she must have accidentally returned to being visible as she leaned out over the water. She would have to watch that.  
  
Ignoring the offered hand, Katie surveyed this Sapphire woman critically. She had beautiful black hair and crystal blue eyes that hid something darker that Katie couldn't quite discern. The woman held a cigarette to her mouth, and when her hand turned, Katie saw with a jolt that it was marked.  
  
"And who the hell might you be?" Katie asked, crossing her arms to hide her balled fists and trying to get over the shock of a stranger knowing her name. "Another of Jack's little whores?"  
  
She spat the last word out, realizing that her patience for these ninnies was rapidly depleting.  
  
The grimly amused look on Sapphire's face didn't flinch as Katie spoke. Without waiting for an answer, not really wanting one, Katie pushed past the taller woman and made for the door to go inside. She had had enough. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Sep 30th, 2003, 11:43pm  
  
People were easily convinced in the 60s and now with the new age, things were quite different. 40 years of time has a huge impact on the world, still Jack had a plan that would decieve even the highest of lifeforms.  
  
"The gold...They're going to want to take it from you. The crew, the shipmates, they'll kill to get ahold of it, but you... If you stop them first, then you'll take the gold. You'll have it all to yourself..."  
  
He spoke the chilling words into the mind of the crew. The same way he did to the ones on the "Anotnia Graza." It was an old trick, but those worked the best.  
  
The next day, he couldn't help but overhear the plan that the few people he'd spoken to where conjuring up a massacre to rid the boat of the ones who were going to 'kill them.' The mortals were being confused by a mere voice. Jack's voice.  
  
A door opened and in walks a shadowy figure. The 'crew' raise guns to the stranger, but as he steps in closer, Jack can see that the man is that of the name 'Mark.' Francesca's Mark. He'd overheard the conversation apparently.  
  
Wasn't all that he seemed... "I'll cut you a deal," he spoke, "A trade. I'll help you, you help me."  
  
But in the end, Jack knew that there was going to be no deal.  
  
...All for one...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 1st, 2003, 06:37am  
  
"Free..." she rolled the words over her tong and sighed. "Well then you going to hate me more then you do now my dear." Grabbing her thin shoulder Arya began to pull her away from the inside the doorway. "It's not that I want anything to even do with you, ghosts give me the shivers." Opening a broom closet she tossed her in, then Arya did something odd. Taking one her her sharp red fingernails she sliced open the skin on her finger, rubbing it on doorway it was sucked in and all was normal..or so it seemed. "Now then until I get this all worked out with Joyce you'll have to come back here every hour or you'll get stuck right where you are." Moving to the side she left room for the little girl to pass. "I don't expect you to get stuck but in the event you do there will be nothing I can do to help you."  
  
Turning on her heels she started to walk away, she'd changed her dress, it was teal and went to her knees. She'd changed it only to fit in around here, she didn't want people thinking she was crazy or anything, oh whoops.  
  
*From now on Arya will be in Maroon and Joyce in yellow*Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 1st, 2003, 11:41am  
  
Later on that night, Mark had told Francesca he had 'business' to conduct and that he would meet up with her in a half an hour or so. "I won't be long, but make sure you're ready and beautiful as always by 8:30" She made it seem like she was totally oblivious when she as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist"Mark, hunny, what business do you have to conduct on a ship?"  
  
He didn't answer immediatley, but was able to come up with a bullshit pitty story "I came here to take a vacation, but when your business calls, you can't leave it waiting, it crazy, i know" Laying her head on his shoulder she whispered, "But you can leave me for business? I'm gonna be so lonely, and tonight i've got the hunger. You really don't want to miss out." She spoke in the most seductive voice as possible as she started bitting his ear. "Oh believe me....i don't want to leave you, but later tonight, you'll be so hungry, you can have all you want." "Is that a promise" She kissed him, then sat on the edg of his bed "That's a promise" he said while licking his lips, "Ok, so, 8:30, dinner, then we've got the night to ourselves." He glided over to her, bent over and kissed her, then walked out to the hall. "What an idiot" she said as she tossed herself back on the bed, "A big fucking idiot...'i've got business to conduct', psst, you have no idea what you're in for MARK, no idea who you're dealing with. Not my problem, though." she laughed She wasn't going to do nothing the whole times, so she got up and decided make herself unseen and follow Mark. He wouldn't know she would be there, but Jack would. "I need to find out what the fuck his stupid ass plans are, so i'll just drop in."  
  
When she was walking through the halls, she was unseen, but the same girl seemed to know she was there, as she was walking right across from her in the opposite direction. "Christ, what the hell is up with you" she thought as she looked at the girl staring back at herRe: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 1st, 2003, 6:32pm  
  
"Sleep sleep.." she whispered and tapped Epps on the head. This made her fall into deep unconsouness. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed slamming both hand down on the wheel. Joyce had to take her to the boat, it was soon to dock but why would she need to wait? Joyce needed her to see Jack, then this damn thing with her being nice and comforting. "No you can't do that, she has to see her sister and baby.." shaking her head she stepped on the gas.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 1st, 2003, 6:36pm  
  
She snickered hearing the word come out of such a sweet looking little girl. She pulled her hand back seeing as she wouldn't shake it. She watched katie leave, throwing the ciggarette to the ground and steping. She frowned not getting to talk to her, she had really wanted to. Katie reminded Sapphire of how she was when she was young, and still had her innocent soul. She talks to herself.  
  
"Guess i should havn't said her name.........dumb Sapphire" Mutters.  
  
SHe quickly shook this kind feeling she was having which annoyed her. She walked over to the railing and leaned over looking at the dark blue ocean, she let out a small sigh as a light breeze came by and blew her raven black hair into her face. How she too wished she had her freedom back, but she did sin alot, ever since her parents died, thats why she did those cruel things she did.  
  
She wished she had someone to talk to, But there was no-one.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 2nd, 2003, 11:06am  
  
Katie stood stunned for a moment. Then, coming to life, she let out a string of curses that she had picked up from various sailors as well as some she had heard from the crew of the Arctic Warrior.  
  
"Come back here you mad old bitch!" she cried, racing after Arya. But when Katie turned the corner, there was nobody in sight.  
  
"Nooo!" Katie screamed, kicking the wall as hard as she could and letting out another, more colourful string of curses. She then slumped against the wall, all the energy draining out of her. She slipped down the wall into a sitting position and pulled her knees up under her chin. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them back.  
  
Her plans were ruined. Somehow, Arya had found her out. Hopelessness swept over Katie, bringing with it another wave of tears, this time spilling over to roll down her cheek. She was all alone here, with no one to help her, and now she was cursed. How could she possibly continue to spy on Jack if she was trapped by a bloody broom closet? How could she ever be free?  
  
Katie sniffled, the sense of being utterly alone enveloping her. Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. 'It's hopeless,' she thought, 'I'll never be free, I'll always be alone here on this bloody ship with that Bastard and all his little minions...'  
  
Suddenly, Katie sat up straight. She had forgotten! She wasn't completely alone here! Regaining her energy and a sliver of hope, Katie stood and headed toward the room she had first seen Jack in aboard this ship. It was time she asked for help. And she knew just who to ask it of.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 2nd, 2003, 9:28pm  
  
Maureen slowly awoke. It was early in the morning, about 11:00 AM. She slowly sat up in her seat, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked over at the still sleeping Joyce, and sighed.  
  
Taking the keys from the wheel, Joyce's hand suddenly flew at her, pinning Epps's hand down on the wheel.  
  
"Whoa..." Epps whispered, jumping slightly.  
  
But slowly, Joyce let go, and began to fall asleep again. She wasn't all there...she was sound asleep, even when she had thrown her hand over.  
  
"That was too close..." Epps sighed, opening the car door and placed the keys in her pocket, shutting the door quietly and slowly.  
  
She had noticed that Joyce had parked in an abandoned parking lot, and there was a Walmart next door. She figured she'd go now and pick out her own clothes.  
  
But wait a minute...she didn't have any money...crap.  
  
Wait...no, she did. She reached into her other pocket and found the soggy money that she got the night of the celebrating at the bar.  
  
"Thank God for you Murphy." she smiled at the clouds, going on her way down the parking lot towards Walmart.  
  
"Good morning." the man smiled at her at the enterance.  
  
"Morning." she smiled, passing the shopping cars and the eyecare center, she headed for the CDs.  
  
One soundtrack in particular caught her attention.  
  
"Ghost Ship..." she picked it up, looking it over.  
  
She jumped slightly as she opened it up to see what was inside, everything flashed back to her...and then she put it down, realizing it never said Ghost Ship, it had just said Bring It On.  
  
People looked at her like she was crazy as she put the CD back on the rack.  
  
"You okay?" one person asked.  
  
"Fine." she frowned, walking away from the CDs, over to the clothes.  
  
She didn't like much, alot of things were in pink, and Epps loathed pink. She found a long sleeve black shirt and similiar olive green cargo pants.  
  
"This will do." she smiled slightly, picking up the belongings, and heading to the cashier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Aftrer she was all checked out, she headed out the door back to the car, only to see that Joyce was wide awake.  
  
Epps looked to the ground slightly, pulling open the door, threw the bags in the backseat. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 3rd, 2003, 05:50am  
  
Arms crossed she watched Epps climb into the car with a slight glare. "Next time why don't we wait till I'm still awake." she finished her sentence with a soft smile and held out her hand, "Keys if you will.."  
  
WHERE IN THE HELL DID SHE GO!? This thought shook thought out her mind as she sat that flashing a smile. This was cutting things close, this woman was stronger this most of the people Joyce had met. Stronger meant harder to control, harder to control meant putting them in a place of two hard hitting choices..or killing them. Either way Joyce would get rid of the threat this woman placed on her plans, she wouldn't ruin what she'd worked for more then a millennia to achieve.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 3rd, 2003, 08:23am  
  
"Heh..sorry..." Epps threw her the keys and closed the door, sitting in her seat.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 3rd, 2003, 6:44pm  
  
Katie found the place easy enough; she knew the ship pretty well by now. She entered the small, dank room and almost started crying again in disappointment. He wasn't there. Murphy wasn't there!  
  
Crossing to a chair, she plunked down and resolved to wait until he came back. He was bound to return here sometime, and when he did, she could ask for his help about that stupid curse Arya had...  
  
"Oh no!" Katie cried, throwing up her hands. She had to go back to that bloody closet within an hour, or she'd be trapped! Katie put her hands over her face in frustration and sincerely hoped Murphy came back within an hour, thinking with bitter amusement, "I am going to be so sick of that bloody closet by the time I leave..."  
  
Thinking about it now, Katie realized Arya had never specified where exactly Katie would be trapped if she failed to return to the closet every hour. This room? This ship? Earth? Would she be frozen in place, an unseen statue of a little girl sitting in a chair forever? Each option was worse than the last, and Katie vowed right then and there that she would get back at that mad old hag, if it was the last thing she ever did!  
  
That done, and feeling mildly better, Katie sighed, sat back, and waited for the only man she had trusted since her death to return.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 3rd, 2003, 6:50pm  
  
Arya had taken to sitting at the bar, legs crossed humming to herself lightly as she sloshed around her beer. Listening to the light yellow liquid hitting the side glass. "Now then what the hell else could she want?" Arya rolled her eyes letting the bottle slip from her hand. Waiting to hear the sound of shattered glass echo, she looked down to see it wasn't there. Instead was rather handsome gentleman holding it in his hands, he was slightly bent so he would catch it.  
  
"It think you dropped this.." he flashed a charming smile and stood straight up holding it out to her. Looking over him she smirked and wrapped her pale slender fingers around the neck and pulled it to her, he reluctantly let it go.  
  
"Now then of you'll excuse me I've got drinking to do." she didn't want to have anything to do with mortals they were nothing but trouble and annoying. "But..!' he reached out to touch her as she started to stand. "DON'T...you touch me.." she back further away and dropped the bottle. "Ok Ok !" he pulled his hand away and sat down. "Bloody mortals!" she hissed and raced out the doors.  
  
Taking the keys in her hands she shoved them into the ignition and sighed looking over at Epps.  
  
"Now then are we ready to go or do you have to stop and Blomingdells?" with a smile she put her foot on the gas and started off. While blowing a piece of blonde hair from her view she began to search around for the road map.  
  
"Okay if we get back on 40 at the next exit we can get there in two days." giving up she looked forward with another sigh. "So then while I try to make conversation why don't you take a crack at it, I've been sitting here alone for the past three days."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 3rd, 2003, 7:16pm  
  
He appeared behind Katie, a mere shadow to those mortals. "What have you done now? You've pissed off the wrong woman."  
  
Katie and Jack shared one thing in common now, Arya's tendancy to annoy the hell out of everybody.  
  
"Her and me. We have a different view of things... Managment sent her out to spy on me. It's feels like fucking babysitting... I guess, I know how you feel."  
  
He was going soft, but not to the point he'd let the good of him take over. "Sit back, relax and enjoy the show my dear because this night will be the worst in your 40 years of damnation... Or just hide in the closet like the little girl you are."  
  
For Katie, the closet was the best place to be...  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 3rd, 2003, 7:39pm  
  
Epps groaned in frustration, TWO DAYS?! God damn that was long...she'd never see her family in time, this really SUCKED!  
  
"Conversation?! You want ME to think of conversation? And I wouldn't even set foot in Bloomingdale's!" she grumbled, losing her cool.  
  
"We're going back to the hospital, right?"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 3rd, 2003, 7:50pm  
  
Joyce broke out in chuckles and looked to Epps with a grin. "Yeah were goin'." she laughed again and shook her head. "Now then I'm gonna stop somewhere and walk around or my legs are going to fall off."  
  
Jack...I want to you to stall for as long as you can I've got to get this bitch there..and I'm wearin' down on time. Her voice drifted thoughout his mind as she gazed out at the road before her.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 3rd, 2003, 7:54pm  
  
"All right...I understand..." she had a bad feeling about this woman now.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 4th, 2003, 7:55pm  
  
Katie stiffened at Jack's words. What did he mean? Did he mean that he already had a plan to kill all those onboard? But she hadn't left him alone less than half an hour!!  
  
Helplessness closed in on Katie, and behind it boiled a horrible rage. Rage at being stuck here, rage at having to prove herself after 40 years of damnation, rage at herself for failing so miserably, rage at Arya for cursing her and for being a persistant annoyance, rage at Jack for trapping Katie in the first place and for outwitting her and for saying, of all things, that he KNEW HOW SHE FELT??  
  
Katie felt the rage build in her and finally it became too much. Gathering all the energy her exhausted soul possessed, she whipped around and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you?" she screamed, "How dare you say you know how I feel! Even if you can possibly find the capacity in that black, shrivelled heart of yours for a sliver of empathy for ANYONE, how can you even begin to think that you can identify with what I've been through?  
  
"You did this to yourself, Ferriman!! You were the one who sinned during your lifetime, you deserve to have this horrible, pathetic job, you deserve to be forced to obey by that insane old cow! You deserve to be cursed!  
  
"But what have I done to anyone? I've never commited a sin in my very short life, and my mistake is simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Now I'm trapped here with all you sick fucking assholes who need to gain control over an innocent little girl to feel big! And still, I have to somehow prove that I should be allowed into Heaven, to get away from YOU!! Now I'm confined to a bloody broom closet on this godforsaken ship and I've failed and it's all over and I'll never get to Heaven and it's ALL YOUR FAULT, Ferriman!!"  
  
Finally drained, Katie slumped and said in a choked whisper, "You can't possibly know how I feel, you sick, evil twisted son of a bitch, now leave me alone before you regret your total lack of control over me and I rip your lying throat out."  
  
With that, Katie turned her back on Jack and burst into loud sobs, completely and utterly defeated. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 4th, 2003, 10:33pm  
  
Okay so I guess we could gather that Arya was crazy. Yet it was unknown how far her insanity covered, total would be the best adverb to describe it, yes total was quiet nice. "I'm glad their all going to die.." she hissed as she started down a stairwell shaking her head disgusted with the man at the bar.  
  
"Trying to touch ME!?" she placed a hand on her chest at the word me. One could notice was being a stuck up bitch about the whole thing, but if she wasn't I don't think she'd hold as much psychotic interest.  
  
Pulling at the bottom of her teal, two sizes to small dress she watched as it melted back into her business suit, fuck normalcy. "Now then I want off this piece of shit..!" Stomping off to where she could sense Jack the strongest she stopped short of twisting the knob of the door, Katie was in there. "I can't handle her now..." her voice was a moan, but she had no room to whine the girl was stuck in a broom closet for an hour every hour. Or so Arya had lead her to belive, who said crazy bitches couldn't have fun?  
  
"Fuck it." pushing open the door she nodded her head to Jack and sighed. "I'm leaving, screw this whole damn ship. People try to touch you and you have to pretend to want to be with them." Arya was full on pissed but in the sane sense it was rather prep high school cheerleader like. "I don't give a shit if you want and or need anything, not that you would." turning she walked back out. "Give Joyce my best and tell Katie I was just fucking with her head."  
  
With a sigh she looked back over at Epps and lifted an eyebrow. "Now then your not starin' to get all scared of me or somethin' are you?" Turning her gaze back to the road she smirked.  
  
"I'm not someone who gonna kill you and bury you on the side of the road if that's what your wondering, plus I would have done it while you slept." Shifting her weight she shoved her hand nexts to the seat to find a missing road map.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 4th, 2003, 11:09pm  
  
He'd never seen Katie like this in all years that she was trapped onboard the Graza and truthfully, Jack liked this side of her. Showed him that the girl had the wits to be more than just a child.  
  
He touched his cheek, the sensastion of something pure and clean gave him the chills. "Your right. Were nothing alike, nor shall we ever be. Your too innocent to understand what real torment is. You think this is bad? That being dead and trapped on here is the worst it could ever get? Try being alive those 20 something years that I lived and then you'll understand the real torture."  
  
He knew she wanted to be with her family, but he needed her energy for otherwise purposes. Perhaps though, she'd be of no use. Of course she'd be worthless, she wasn't like the others.  
  
'Stall for a while?' What was his boss planning. 'Maureen?' She had Epps with her. He didn't care about her anymore, nor wanted to see that bitch again.  
  
He rubs his temples, stress formatting inside. 'We're making a stop somewhere on the port of Canada. Be there. I'll hold out as long as I can, but after that stop, everyone's dead.'  
  
"Change of plans," he spoke to Katie and disappeared.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 4th, 2003, 11:17pm  
  
Okay she was still in canda and had to walk, what a better place to walk then a port..? Epps needed to see the ocean again anyway. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 4th, 2003, 11:40pm  
  
After hearing Arya's declaration, Katie felt her cheeks go bright red. So the bitch had tricked her. Still fuming, Katie was not going to let Arya get away without revenge.  
  
Storming out into the corridor, Katie tore after the older woman, skidding to a halt when she turned the corner and found nobody there. Refusing to believe Arya had already left, Katie ran as fast as she could toward the top deck.  
  
When she got there, she wrenched open the door and ran outside. The wind whipped at her hair, getting it in her face. Swiping furiously at it, Katie looked around frantically. Nothing. Was it possible to just disappear from the ship that quickly? Katie didn't know what kind of powers Arya had, or who in Hell had decided to trust an insane woman with any powers whatsoever in the first place, so the chances were good that Arya was still around.  
  
Katie was exhausted, and it was the middle of the night. As embarrassing as it was to have been tricked, Katie was relieved that she wasn't confined to the broom closet. Revenge could wait for another day. And Jack had said that there was a change in plans. That had to mean that she had more time in which to figure out his plans and stop him. She might just get out of this yet!  
  
Feeling a bit better, and reflecting happily on the look on Jack's face when she had hit him, Katie hummed softly to herself as she returned belowdecks to rest for a while.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 5th, 2003, 12:02am  
  
Sapphire watchs katie hit jack, she chuckles to herself then muttered under her breath,  
  
"Theres way to much drama on this ship"  
  
She then leaned against the rail stairing out into the deep ocean, she felt very alone herself..... she wished she could be away from the curse which was brought upon because of her sins. She let out a small sigh, and slowly closed her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Guess all there is to do on this ship is to flirt with married men and young idoit boys........"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 5th, 2003, 09:24am  
  
Katie was more then right, Arya wasn't gone. She stood there watching her. Arya used the same trick Katie did, she became invisible. Her body melted into veiw, it was like someone poured water into a glass and as it filled up her image filled up.  
  
I don't see why I have to stay.. her voice drifted into Joyce's mind. "Because I said so.." Turning she faced her. "How the hell did you get here so fast!?" backing up Arya began to shiver. "Yes well I told you not to do anything to Katie, you didn't so I won't do anything to you. Remember unless she does something that is one of those major sins I can't touch."  
  
Arya rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes yes I bloody well remember the no screwing up Katie's perfect little miss priss after life." Looking to Joyce she lifted an eyebrow. "You not really here are you?"  
  
With a smirk Joyce began to fade away, "I wonder I wonder." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 5th, 2003, 11:22am  
  
Sometimes it felt good to be an asshole, hell, to Jack everytime felt good being a jerk.  
  
He'd ignored Arya and Jack knew that pissed her off. He yawns, wishing that he could just kill these people already, but no, he couldn't. He had to wait for the boss' orders.  
  
But what about the captain and the others? Would they be willing to wait a little while longer? Just then Jack had vanished and became invisable to the captain.  
  
'Wait...Tonight isn't the night... Wait a few more days... Give the people a good time and then when everything is dandy, go in for the kill... It's the perfect surprise attack...'Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 5th, 2003, 11:49am  
  
It was almost midnight when Joyce pulled into the ports lot. "Sleep..." she muttered as her head hit the steering wheel. Epps was already snoozing, bitch.  
  
The sunlight bathed her as she sat forward looking out of the windsheild. The gray water of the ocean gave way to a salt smell. Pulling on the handle she stepped out of the van and closed the door.  
  
It was a fact that Joyce loved the ocean, if you think about it that made more sense then you'd think. If she didn't would they all have been trapped on a ship? Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 5th, 2003, 12:38pm  
  
After lying in her room for some time, contemplating everything that had occured in the last week, Katie was even more lost and confused than she had been before.  
  
First, the destruction of the Antonia Graza, then finding herself aboard this ship along with Jack, Francesca and Maureen's former crew, who were all Marked. She knew that Jack was hatching some sort of plan to take over this ship as before, and the thought that she had wasted a lot of time following him about for nothing irked Katie.  
  
Then there was that crazy bitch Arya, who had apparently come to oversee Jack and was now meddling with just about everything else. Arya seemed to have powers, though not quite the same as Jack's. Katie didn't quite understand how these things worked, but she knew that the two worked for the same boss, yet had different jobs.  
  
On top of that whole mess, add Sapphire, a lonely looking woman who had some sort of detached interest in all of this. Katie couldn't quite see her role yet but something told her she would be finding out very soon. Sapphire didn't seem to be on the same level as Jack and Arya, but she was definitely more than just a ghost. For one thing, she could jump from place to place without having to move there physically like Katie did, but she didn't seem to have the mind skills that the other two had.  
  
Finally was this mysterious power that Jack called 'Management'. It seemed to Katie that this 'Management' held direct power over Jack, Arya and even Sapphire. She had also deducted from snatches of overheard conversation that 'Management' was somewhere here on Earth. And by the sounds of it, Katie and the others would be meeting this mysterious entity sometime very soon. Perhaps it was because of this realization that Katie suddenly felt a presence on the ship, somewhere above here. A cold, evil vortex that spoke in a high, female voice. Katie could barely hear it, and even that small awareness at away at her sanity. Then, as quickly as it had come, the presence was gone.  
  
In a cold sweat, Katie sat up and tried to erase the coldness the voice had left behind. She had heard what the voice had said, and who it had been addressing. 'So Arya is still here!' Katie thought, 'but she isn't allowed to harm me. Well, that work out just wonderfully, doesn't it?'Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 5th, 2003, 6:17pm  
  
Introducing...Dizzy and Annie Maisie a.k.a. Annie  
  
Dizzy  
  
A light tapping sound was heard on the window, Epps slowly opened her eyes, laying down on the seat, looking left, then right, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
And jumped in her seat slightly, letting out a gasp as she saw a very pale girl tapping on the window.  
  
"Found her!" Dizzy yelled.  
  
"It's about time..." Maisie walked over to Diz, and pulled open the car door.  
  
"What are you people doing here?!" Epps was surprised.  
  
"You weren't at the hospital...and if we knew you so well...I'm guessing you'd be by the ocean." Diz smirked.  
  
"The ocean?" Epps looked around her.  
  
"Damn it!" she shouted.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 5th, 2003, 6:17pm  
  
She stood there, unseen to the human eye, but Jack knew she was there. Wait, why wait, she didn't understand why he was telling them to wait; she could tell that Jack was very irritated and wanted to get it over with, and she too was getting pretty damn bored.  
  
"I wasn't ready tonight anyway." she thought  
  
She figured that Joyce was the one who wanted to stall things, but why?She didn't dwell on it too long and just stood in silence, listening to Jack's disenbodied words to the Captain. When there was nothing else to listen to, she left, appeared on the other side of the door and materialized herself. She was growing annoyed because she didn't know what her 'master' wanted her to do when the time was right. Jack always told Francesca what people to take care of. She knew she had Mark, that was obvious.  
  
"Screw it, " she thought to herself as she made her way through the future dead, "I'll just splure, take care of as many people as i can, i need my fun too."  
  
She was now on the top deck, and very clueless. She hadn't talked to Mark since earlier in the morning, and he was going to meet her at 8:30. There was nothing to do. She just continued to walk to no place in particular until she passed a young woman leaning agaisnt the rail. Francesca had her heard thought, and found it amusing. She knew right away that this girl was not one of the living, but she'd never seen her before. She casually walked over to the rail, making it seem like she'd known the girl for years. She grabbed the rail with her hands, covered in the new white gloves she bought with Marks money in one of the shops(because of the previous incident). She stood there straight, her new short white dress, another gift of Mark, fluttered in the wind. She sighed, then looked to the girl, who's eyes were shut. "I know how you feel," she said, "But why just flirt when you can use, and get anything you want, that's my opinion." she laughed, then looked straight to the ocean. She then looked over her right shoulder because she felt someone's eyes upon her. And she was right. It was the same woman she'd noticed several times before. The woman sat on a deck chair, long curly light brown hair flying with the wind. She smiled slightly when Francesca looked at her.  
  
"What the hell, this is really bothering me," she said looking to the girl next to her on the rail, "Why is this whore everywhere i go!" Noticing the girl had no idea what she was talking about, she decided to introduce herself. "Sorry," she said as she took the glove off her right hand, exposing all. She did that purposely, to show the girl she knew she was just like her. She extended her hand. "My names Francesca, how do you do...in all my years 'working' for Jack, i don't recall every seeing you, so you must be new."  
  
Francesca was unaware that at that moment, the woman that was always watching her was making her way the rail. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 5th, 2003, 6:25pm  
  
Took them long enough, the voice in her mind was a deep growl. "Well then took you long enough." she smiled as she looked up from her lap. She'd been drawing on the ground with a white lime stone, they didn't really have any shape. Well that was if you didn't know how to read it. Standing she sighed and dusted off her jeans. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 5th, 2003, 6:56pm  
  
She opend her baby ice blue eyes and gazed over at the women talking to her, she smiled and noded towards her. She pushed back her raven black hair and chuckled a bit.  
  
" Names Sapphire......"  
  
She trailed off seeing the girl Francesca was talking about.  
  
"She must have a thing for you" She snickered watching her approach the two.  
  
"I like your dress....Its real nice...To tell you the truth i need some new clothing." With this she looked down at what she wore. It was a black tube top that fit to her small figure and showed her flat tummy, and a pair of black jeans to show off the small curves of her legs. She also wore a black leather jacket. She dug one of her hands into the jacket and pulled out a box of cigaerttes. Takeing one out she stuck it in her mouth.  
  
"Would you like one?" She asked with a small smile, the cig. bobbing around as she spoke.  
  
She paused and looked around  
  
"Oh sorry i didn't answer you question, well i just started 'working' for him...i guess you can say"Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 6th, 2003, 12:42am  
  
"Sapphire....that's an interesting name...i like it, sounds exotic. I bet it turns these silly honry men on..." Francesca watched the cigarette move around on her lips until she finally asked for one. "Since you offered, sure i'll have one. I don't have any on me at the moment. By the way, thanks, i too like the dress...it was a gift i, guess you can say. The man i've been seeing bought it for me. Free, i love the sound of the word." The wind blew faster, making her dress creep up, exposing more and more of her tan legs. Two young men walked by and whistled at her. "Yeah baby!!." they yelled in unison. Francesca just smiled, not really even acknowledging their existance, and as they walked away she looked at Sapphire, "You were right, they are young idiot boys, and i feel no remorse for what is to become of them!" She sucked on the cigarette, inhaling all it's toxic material, then let the smoke spew out of her nostrials.  
  
"Anyway, if you need new clothing, find yourself a sucker, hook him in, and use him for what he's worth; it works for me." she let out a jaded laugh, then flicked the cigarette, watching the ashes hit the polished wood floor in the exact spot where a red high heeled shoe, that tied up to the ankle, just settled itself. Francesca wasn't surprised at all as her eyes followed the long, smooth looking leg up to a face. Standing in front of her was a young woman, about the same height as herself, wearing a short, deep red tub top dress, that tired under the chest, exaggerating her shape. She had emerald green eyes, curly reddish-brown hair reaching midway down her back, and a beauty mark above her upper lip on the left side. This girl also had a sprialing tatoo a little above her left ankle, which wrapped all the way around. For a few moments, Francesca stood staring into the deep pools of emerald staring back at her, trying to pick up some sense of who this woman is, but she was unable to read anything. It was as if there was a brick wall blocking her mind and body. She might not have picked up anything, but Francesca could just tell she was different but she didn't know how so. She even looked for a mark on the girl, even though she didn't think she could be like her and Sapphire, and saw nothing. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Francesca finally spoke, turning to look at Sapphire. "I can't help but get the feeling this tramps been following me around, Sapphire." she spoke sharply, cutting her eyes back to the girl. The girl just stood there, very predominately as if she were a Goddess, her right eyebrow raised and a sly smile sculpted on her face.  
  
Drawing a breath in, the girl placed her arms behind her back, then drew a little closer to Francesca. She cleared her throat and began to speak, "Why, you must be Francesa... i presume?" she had a very strong voice, and a unique accent that sounded like a mix of Italian and Victorian English. She watched as Francesca nodded, then continued. "Don't mean to concern you, sorry if i have. I'm a friend of Mr. Ferriman, quite a gentleman he is. I've gotten to know him very well in these few days. Anyway, he's talked so much of you, and he said i should introduce myself, because... i'm affraid i don't socialize with many on this ship. I've seen you a few times in passing, and you look like an interesting woman. I've also noticed you're quite a proud and independent woman. Jack said we are very much alike, actually, and of the females he knows on board, he insist i converse with you." Feeling she was losing the conversation, she mentioned the similarities between them. "Jack told me that you were a singer, and even performed on a cruise ship once. The interesting thing is, i'm the guest entertainer for this cruise, so i'll be performing some nights. You should sing along one night, if you'd like." Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 6th, 2003, 12:55am  
  
Not paying any attention, Francesca just looked at the girl with no expression in her face. "Yea sure...i'll be your buddy." she thought to herself, then spoke aloud "Alright, that was nice of him, i guess. Sure, i would love to get to know you, and i'll consider the singing thing.......I don't believe i caught your name?"  
  
Sorry, My name is Chiara Coppola, nice to finally have met you Francesca. Again, i'm sorry if i rasied concern, but i was hesitant. Anyway, i must be leaving now, but i would love to get together, soon." She smiled like a little gir, then turned around in place, waved and walked off into the crowd.  
  
"Give me a god damn break! Holy Shit, that was pathetic, really! Yes, i'll be your friend....Chiara.", she walked back to the rail and leaned against it, looking to Sapphire, "I can't imagine Jack suggesting something so idiotic, he should know better, but that was a very sad display..."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 11:25am  
  
"So? You like the ocean..." Diz said, now sitting down on the curb.  
  
"No...I don't..." Epps felt a shiver down her spine.  
  
"You do so!" Maisie spoke up.  
  
"Not anymore..." Epps said.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 6th, 2003, 12:22pm  
  
Chiara was indeed very much like Francesca. She had the same greedy vibe to her that the other woman had. So it was best that the two do meet. Perhaps it would give her the chance to leave Jack alone.  
  
'Joyce, hurry it up will you!' He hated having to serve her directions, especially when someone he despised more than ever would be returning to the boat.  
  
Maureen Epps.  
  
Why exactly was she going to be dragged onto the boat to be slaughtered? Couldn't Joyce just kill her now? No. She had to have Jack do it. Have Epps be damned on the boat forever...Have Jack be tormented forever.  
  
He mumbles, his body tingling with anticipation. Excitement running through his body, wanting to kill these fucking humans now. Arya was right about them, no doubt in that. These mortals were annoying.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 3:57pm  
  
"Listen lady I don't need this from...hick...you!" A rather intoxacaded man stumbled before her. Arms crossed she shook her head and sighed, "Your drunk and you don't know what your saying so if you please would you leave me alone." She started to walk away. "Hey!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "I said why did you run away from me!?"  
  
This was the same man who'd hit on her in the bar. "Let me go!" she ripped her arm from his grasp and stumbled away. "Hey baby don't be like that.." he started after her. "Son of a bitch.." she growled and pulled one of the stick that held up her hair. Thrusting upward she drove it into his chest.  
  
The warm blood washing over her hand caused her to scream and jump back. "I....told...you not to....touch me.." Turning around she raced away to find something to clean her hands with. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 5:23pm  
  
"YOU don't like the sea? This is bull shit...come on, let's go home!" Dizzy growled, yanking her mother out of the car.  
  
"But...but..." Epps said pointing to Joyce.  
  
"Ah, right." Maisie smiled.  
  
"Thank you for taking car of my utterly disturbed sister, you are relieved of your duties now." she said.  
  
"Utterly disturbed?!" Epps frowned, and hopped out of the car, closing the door.  
  
"We're parked over there... " Dizzy said, yanking Epps over to her.  
  
"Fine fine, stop yanking me, you're not two Desarae!" Epps sighed.  
  
They began to walk back to the car...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 5:37pm  
  
"Yes it was quiet wonderful but I think you should stop moving." she stood with a sigh. It was time, now only to tackle the bigger problem.  
  
Walking forward she smiled hands behind her back, "I also suggest you started walking toward the dock." with a smile she watched them, a glint in her eye.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 5:53pm  
  
Maisie fumed at this, she had had enough.  
  
"Look, you don't tell her to do anything...we've got it under control now, so please, leave the situation alone."  
  
Epps stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Dizzy asked.  
  
Epps didn't speak, didn't move...she knew who Joyce was now.  
  
She slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm not going back..." she growled.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:04pm  
  
"Oh really?" she took a step forward with a smile. "It's the funniest thing but I think you are." dropping her smile she tilting her head.  
  
"Now then...start walking to the fucking boat or you won't seem them again." she pointed to the other women.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:19pm  
  
Maureen bit down on her light pink lip until blood ran, she tasted it in her mouth, the warm sensation of blood...  
  
"On one condition..." she smirked to the woman now.  
  
"What's going on?" Dizzy asked confused.  
  
"They come with me...the end." Epps hissed.  
  
"Come where? Huh?" Dizzy sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:24pm  
  
With a smile she nodded, "I'll hold you two that.." turning she smiled and started to the dock. A ship appeared on the horizen, "Very good."  
  
In a shimmer a black overcoat appeared over her tall frame. "I talked to a professonal...he said I have a complex..funny huh?"  
  
Looking over the figures she sighed and shook her head, "Now then I'll have to tell you, if there in trouble you have to help them."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:28pm  
  
Epps looked to her daughter and her sister, frowning slightly, she shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something so far fetched, that you'll think I'm crazy." and so...she did.  
  
After explaining it, they looked at her in shock.  
  
"That's bull shit." Dizzy growled.  
  
Epps had had it.  
  
"Watch your fucking mouth for a change." she muttered, walking towards the dock.  
  
They followed, utterly puzzled.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:31pm  
  
Knowing that Joyce was near, Jack made his way to the top of the ship's deck. There in the distance, he saw the dock that was waiting for they're arrival.  
  
Finally... He could do what he'd wanted to in a matter of hours. He felt her though, that woman...the one girl he failed to mark...It was going to cost him again, he feared.  
  
No, Jack couldn't fear that, he just didn't want the consequences of his boss.  
  
Men raced out, preparing to make the arrival and people on the dock gathered their things.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:41pm  
  
Arya appeared nexts to Jack wipping off her hands. "This is going to suck.." she sighed. Tossing the towl in her hands behind her she shook her head. "Already want's me down there...great."  
  
"Bout damn time...." her voice was a mutter as she starting bottoning the overcoat.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:46pm  
  
Epps stepped up onto the dock, holding Dizzy's hand. Maisie just stood there in disbelief.  
  
"You're really fucking crazy..." Maisie said.  
  
"Shut up, Annie." Epps growled.  
  
Other people looked at their watches, staring as the ship came in.  
  
This was it...this was the place she would die at...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 6th, 2003, 6:59pm  
  
He glances at Arya, "Yeah."  
  
Not much else to say, he just stares as the boat finally stops and is tied up. Jack yawns, not knowing what to do; stay or greet them...Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:04pm  
  
"Don't dwell you got a long time to make it up if you screw this up...sorry if I sound depressing.." shrugging she turned and started walking to the gangplank. "This is going to be a long day.."  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:09pm  
  
Looking up at the ship, she looked around to see who was aboard...and then she met his ice cold gaze, shoving past someone, she turned and ran for it.  
  
"Epps!" Dizzy yelled.  
  
"No!" Epps screamed.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:17pm  
  
"Nope sorry do not pass go.." snapping her fingers Epps' shoelaces tied together causing her to trip. "I told you your comming with us.." she placed a little hint on the word us. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Spectre on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:33pm  
  
Laughing evily, Jack watched as Epps made a run for it. She was being a coward, how sad. He'd always thought she was stronger than that.  
  
Perhaps this would be fun after all, he thought to himself and materialized into the vast air. He then reappeared next to Epps, his feet now in her gaze. "Welcome back," he sneered. "Aw Maureen, you shouldn't have."  
  
Of course he was talking about Dizzy and Annie. More souls for the taken. It was seeming like a good day indeed. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:36pm  
  
Dizzy glared at Jack.  
  
"Is this him?" she asked calmly, looking him over.  
  
Epps growled, crawling away from him, getting up onto her feet.  
  
"Don't even go there Ferriman..."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Management on Oct 6th, 2003, 7:51pm  
  
Arya sighed and disappeared behind Jack, appearing she faced Joyce. "Ah well then I was wondering when you'd get here." she smiled and pointed to the ship. "Nothing has been a miss, the ghosts are easy enough to handle. He hasn't let them have their way to many times and I hope that everything is to your liking." she nodded her head.  
  
"Very good." she smiled and looked to Jack. "Once your done talking with her we've got more then enough to talk about." Then casting her eyes in Dizzy and Annie direction she smirked. "Well lets go time wait for no evil."Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 6th, 2003, 9:39pm  
  
She looked over at Francesca and smiled. "Thank you, i got it from my mother....to tell you the truth i have no clue why she gave that name to me, I like your name too it makes you sound very elegant...you also look very elegant" She puffed out some of the smoke and sighed.  
  
"Yeah i really should get some new clothing, these men on this ship are so clueless you can take there money just like that. You know what fran....i may call you Fran right?... Well anyway i like you...i think me and you will get along just fine" Smiles taking another puff of her cig.  
  
She then looked over at the pretty women walking over to her and Francesca, she quickly glanced over to Francesca, then over to the girl. Leaning on the rail she listen to there converstion. She sniggered at her comment.  
  
"Who know really...... she must want to be like you...ether that or she has some secret hidden in her soul"  
  
She pauses once more, and waited for there conversation to end.  
  
"I couldn't tell you why jack would bring her here....... he must have something up his sleeve, i guess we'll find out soon though"  
  
She nodes off seeing Epps and Joyce. "Looks like he got her back" She throws the cigarette over the edge into the ocean and looked back over to Francesca. "How about we go and find some idiot guys and take them for all they have?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Hekasha on Oct 6th, 2003, 9:52pm  
  
Katie awoke with a start. She had dozed into the semi-sleep that she often experienced, and was jolted awake by the ship's horn. They were docking! Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'I'm getting lazy', she though groggily, 'I have to keep watch!'  
  
Suddenly, she felt it. An evil so deep and dark it threatened to consume her very soul. It swirled in a familiar shape somewhere near her. Katie recognized the feeling of the disembodied voice she had heard earlier, only this time it was close. Too close!  
  
Realization dawned. It was happening! It was happening here, now, while the ship was at port! Knowing she had failed, Katie ran toward the top deck as fast as her legs could carry her. Hopelessness washed over her but she refused to let it take hold. There had to be something she could do!  
  
She flew out the door to the deck, only to discover a large looking port sprawled in front of her. Katie sprinted toward the railing and looked down.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Maureen Epps! And Jack and Arya and...Katie's throat constricted at the sight of the blonde woman. Evil pulsated form her like a lighthouse beacon, radiating over the entire town and the entire ship. Everyone seemed oblivious to the evil except for Katie, who was sickened by the feel of the oily blackness washing over her. Fear built up in Katie's chest, and she fought the urge to scream.  
  
After gaining back her control and pushing aside her fear, Katie surveyed the situation. It would seem that 'Management' had arrived. And with Epps. Katie didn't recognize the two other figures on the dock, but Katie heard the shouts of the people gathered there loud and clear. She heard Epps and Jack arguing about the fate of Epps' family.  
  
Her family? Katie eyed the woman and little girl standing close to Epps. So Epps had a daughter. Katie wondered that she could feel jealousy at a time like this, and hurriedly shoved it away. She had to think of a plan, and quick!  
  
She had to get closer, but she mustn't be seen. Katie edged away from the rail and sprinted back down the stairs to the lowest deck of the ship. She took a deep breath, shook herself, and made the hard pass through the ship's exterior metal and out to the dock. She made herself invisible, stopping with only her head peeking through the walls of the ship's hull, Katie looked on at the scene in front of her.  
  
There was Epps, looking harassed but healthy, with her daughter standing beside her. The woman standing beside the girl looked a lot like Epps, so Katie assumed this was Epps' sister. Jack stood before her, his usual self- assured smirk plastered on his face. Resisting the urge to go and slap it off of him, Katie noticed Arya lurking behind him, looking rather proud of herself. Then there was the evil one, the one everyone called 'Management'. Katie had heard Jack address her as Joyce.  
  
'So this is his boss,' Katie thought, 'no wonder he detests working for her. Jack Ferriman is the last person on earth to enjoy taking orders from a woman.'  
  
Katie knew from the shouted argument she had overheard that Jack was planning on taking Epps aboard and killing her along with everyone else. She also knew that he wanted her family. Unfortunately for him, Jack didn't know Epps as well as Katie did. Epps wouldn't let him take her family.  
  
Katie's chance of saving everyone on board this ship from certain death was getting slimmer by the moment, but Katie knew one thing - she would not go down without a fight. Even if it led to her own eternal damnation, Katie would make sure that Epps and her family survived this. If she had to give up her own salvation and everything she had worked so hard for to keep her friend safe, so help her she would.  
  
But she needed help. She needed help desperately. She could have used Murphy, but he didn't seem to be around too much lately. She would have to do the next best thing - employ sheer numbers. She would have to make the living aware of what was happening. And she had to do it fast. Dragging her head back through the hull and racing back up the stairs, Katie gathered her strength. It was going to be a long day. Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 7th, 2003, 11:41am  
  
Not knowing who this 'her' was, Francesca followed Sapphire's eyes to the dock, where she saw Joyce, Jack, Arya, and to her disbeliefe, the only one to survive of the Arctic Warrior crew. Epps...the name pounded in the back of her mind. She never encountered her, but knew a lot of her. Standing absolutly still, she just stared, her mouth was slightly open. "Then it's begun," she spoke in a low mummer turning to face Sapphire. "Finally, we get to make our ture selves known, i'm quite excited, really." She wondered what Epps was doing here, and who the other two where. In her mind she thought, "More for the taking. They're all going to die, everyone of these pathetic people..." "Well, i guess this is going to be a special occassion, i mean, 40 years ago, the Graza didn't have the pleasure of Joyce coming aboard." Her words were dripping with sarcasm, but soon became cold , demented and evil. "I hope this is going to be the most horrific event since world war 2, and i'm really looking forward to the experience."  
  
She stood for a few moments, then shook her head, as if wipping everything out of her mind. Now then," she said to Sapphire, "I say we make an apperence, i need to know what's going to take place, tonight i'm guessing, and you do too."  
  
She quickley turned around and began walking to the exit ramp, the wind blowing furiously through her hair as she made her way to the dock.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 7th, 2003, 3:06pm  
  
Dizzy rolled her eyes, taking her headphones from around her neck, and placing them on top of her head. While her mother and Jack were having a sarcasm fight, she'd go off and explore the ship.  
  
"Weirdos..." She muttered to herself, turning on her CD player, people didn't seem to mind that she had Mudvayne's 'Not Falling' on full blast.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough." she mumbled, looking back at Jack.  
  
She was walking along until she bumped right into Sapphire.  
  
"Watch it!" Dizzy growled, as her earphones fell around her neck. She was a typical loud mouth teenager all right.Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 7th, 2003, 3:36pm  
  
She laughs evily hearing those wonderful words come out of Francesca 'There all going to die' Her ice blue eyes now became brighter and she mearly nodes agreeing with her.  
  
"Yes i'll meet up with you hopefully later on tonight, maybe even with a new outfit" She laughed evil and began to walk in the oppsite direction only to be bumped into. She let out a small growl and bared her teeth hearing what the girl said. She quickly grabed her by the arm and spun her around to face her.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that.... you little brat" She quickly played off an innocent smile before letting dizzy go.  
  
"I'm sorry ....i didn't mean to snap at you" She could see the girl wasn't that old....might even be close to her age. She glanced around to see if anyone else was there, then went back to dizzy with a small laugh.  
  
"Anyway my name is Sapphire, and who might you be?" Re: Drifting out to sea... Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 7th, 2003, 3:40pm  
  
Dizzy also growled, and shoved her away from her, making her let go of her arm. Something didn't look right about this girl, but she paid no attention to her instincts.  
  
"Yeah....sure" she said sacastically rolling her eyes, she blew a piece of dark brown hair out of her face, lowering the volume on her CD player.  
  
"I'm Desarae...but everyone calls me Dizzy" she smiled faintly.  
  
"My mom is in a fight with some guy named Jack...what a loser he is." she muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

~[::Tortured Souls Who Role-Play::]~ ()  
  
Dark Castle Role-Play Ghost Ship Drifting out to sea continued  
  
Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 10th, 2003, 3:33pm  
  
**got worried for a minute here...** Francesca followed Sapphire to where Epp's daughter Dizzy lay upon the floor, then looked to Epps. "Listen, HONEY, this isn't her fault. Did you do anything to stop your sister from dying..no, i don't believe you did. Anyway, it would have happened sooner or later, she's in a better place now..." she laughed, feeling absolutely no remorse. "Now, me on the other hand am greatly saddened at the fact that i missed the begining of this whole thing. I would kill you right now, but for some reason they don't want me to hurt you." she casually walked past Epps and put her index finger in her gun wound, seeing her flinch in pain. "Oh Jesus, that must hurt, and i know pain," she said with a sarcastic sympathy in her voice ad walked back. "I need to find someone to take...i think i know someone who'll be interesting to watch fall to the floor. Little miss be my buddy...Chiara" with the thought of her name, her lips curved into a vindictive smile.  
  
"Damnit" she thought to herself as she felt all the horror fill through her veins, "I can't believe i missed it!!" She decided to forget about Jack, he completley ignored her, and do her own thing. She dissolved and reappered in her room, only to fetch her purse, concealing her retractble knife. She unzipped her purse and took it out. "Old reliable...you've done me well," she said as she looked at her specially made knife. "What to do, where to go." she thought placing the knife back in the purse. "She opened the door to her room and was right away joined by screams and pleas. "Lovely..." She proceeded down the hall like nothing was happeneing, then was grabbed by a man in a uniform. "I don't think so miss," he said as he take a blade to her neck "Won't do you any good," she spoke quitely and calmy, then made a slow movement into her bag. She wrapped her fingers on the end of her knife, then flicked it open with her thumb. "I hate to have to do such a pretty lady in, but that's business." His grip was tight around her chest, and he began to cut her neck. Annoyed, Chiara became nothing, only to reappear before the man. "What the fuc---". he was barely able to finish when she slashed his face with her knife. He fell hard to the florr, holding his cheek. "I told you it would do you no good." she said as she wipped the little blood from the scratch on her neck. Sur, it hurt a little, but she wouln't die. She then walked over closer and kicked him in the nose, from bottom up. She heard it. She was able to hear the cracking sound as the bone in his nose went straight up to his brain. She dimmed her eyes, then frowned, "Your one of my lucky one's. I didn't even get to use 'Hope'." Hope, ironically, was the name inscribed on the handle. She turned around, and staring her right in the face was the barrel of a gun. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 10th, 2003, 3:58pm  
  
Francesca really enjoyed a look of shock on people's faces right before they died. She thought back to the night she shoot that ugly man in the face. She enjoyed that very much. "Chiara, don't mean to be rude...but i really didn't like you too much. I'm soo sorry to have to do this, but life's a bitch." She was about to pull the trigger when Chiara pushed Francesca back and laughed.  
  
"You cant kill me you stupid bitch!"  
  
Falling back, Francesca quickley rose to her feet in utter surprise. "What the fuck did you say to ME? I don't need a fucking gun to bring your little life to an end, stupid CHILD. You don't know who your fucking with." There was absolute furry in her voice as she rushed over and grabbed Chiara by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Now i'm pissed." she yelled as she shook her back and fourth. She didn't expect Chiara to fight back, but she did.  
  
"I do know who you are, and YOU don't know who your messing with." She kicked her back hard in the stomach, then then back hand punched her in the face. Francesca grabbed her face in disbelief, then grabbed Chiara's knife. Chiara stood and laughed again. "Oh Francesca, how naive the elders can sometimes be. Haven't you figured it out? Dumbass i am just like you. See" she turned around and picked up her hair, showing her 'M' mark. "I was born like this. I'm more like Jack than you, luckily, i wasn't stuck on a ship. I'm more than you though. So go ahead and try to kill me, but your wasting your time and mine."  
  
Francesca was silent for once, she looked at her mark and was angry that she didn't feel she was like Jack.  
  
"Jack was right...he told me that you would not realize i was already dead, and that your envy would let you to try and kill me. Don't you get it, that's why he wanted me to 'introduce' myself to you. Just to fuck around a little bit, and it worked. What, cat got your tongue??"  
  
Francesca dropped the knife, regained herself then walked up to Chiara. "Well, then, hope you were amused. This was just a waste of time. I could have found someone to kill by now." she dissappeared from Chiara, but grabbed her gun and stood behind Chiara as she walked away from the walk. "It won't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell sweetie..." she thought as she pulled the trigger. Chiara fell to the floor and grabbed the back of her chest. She looked right in Francesca's direction as she materialized infront of her. She knelt down and padded her head. "Now we're even. Don't worry, you'll be well in about 5 minutes or so. Now, excuse me, CHIARA." she had to do something, she couldn't just let her get away scot free. Paralizing her for a short time was satisfaction, for now.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 10th, 2003, 6:19pm  
  
Sapphire abit taken aback from Epps and getting angrier by the minute, Pointed the butcher knife at epps, shaking as she did. "Don't you dare say that to me, don't you dare.... I just met Dizzy and anyway this is all your fault" She glances at dizzy and as Epps runs off with her she had to admit she some what like Dizzy, she glanced over at fran. and strightend up smiling evily. "Hey , thanks for backing me up......." trails off seeing she left.  
  
She began to walk off, just as a man grabed her, he was bleeding and must have been shot seeing the wound on his shoulder. "Help me please" He pleaded, looking helpless and weak.  
  
All she could do was smile innocently as she brought the butchers knife to his throat and slit it, She watched him drop to her feet, walking over him laughing lightly as she did. Now to find her friend Fran. She was ready to kill, and ready to mark.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 10th, 2003, 6:24pm  
  
Suddenly, something in Maureen just went *snap*. She was angry at Jack, angry at Arya, and Joyce, and worst of all God. She was angry with herself...and the people on the ship for being so greedy.  
  
She had finally had it. Her instincts told her that Sapphire was bad news, and as she looked down at the ground at Annie's lifeless form, she could see a high powered smirk playing up on Sapphire's face in the background.  
  
She then looked to her young daughter, also laying lifeless and unconscious on the ground. She picked her up, hoisting her in her arms. Dizzy was a small 5'3 girl, so it was easy for Epps to pick her up. She was light, and almostl like a My-Size-Barbie.  
  
Epps knew that Annie was dead. Her eyes were shut, and a puddle of red sticky liquid surrounded her. Her form was limp, and lifeless, and she was stiff and stopped breathing.  
  
She winced weakly from the pain in her shoulder, but continued to keep her courage up.  
  
"You stay the fuck away from my daughter." Epps hissed to Sapphire, walking away from the deaths. Walking away from the people screaming and pleading for her help...she just...walked away.  
  
From it all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Annie?" a very sleepy Dizzy awoke in her mother's arms. Epps leaned against the wall, putting Dizzy down on the ground. It was still pitch black out, but with their connection, they knew eachother well.  
  
"Dead..." Epps frowned. Tears stung her eyes. And Dizzy screamed an ear piercing scream.  
  
"Stop it honey..." Epps started crying, and embraced her daughter.  
  
"No! This...this is your fault!" Dizzy pulled away.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Epps said, backing up slightly.  
  
"This is all your fucking God damn fault!" Dizzy raised her voice at her mother now, throwing her headphones around her neck.  
  
"If you didn't pick salvaging as a job...and if you didn't mess with that guy...and if you didn't bring us here...we'd ALL be alive...but thanks to you...we'll all die...at least there's one thing left for me mom." Dizzy's eyes weren't lively anymore, they were full of greed.  
  
"The gold...I can run away...and I can be rich...and never...see...you...again." and with that, Dizzy turned on her heel, leaving her mother speechless.  
  
"Oh God...we're all screwed..." Epps fell to her knees, crying, leaning against the wall, holding her shoulder, with her knees to her chin.  
  
As people aimlessly fought back with one another, and more gunshots were heard, blood was spilt. And more people died.  
  
"Help me..." a woman begged, whispering, with her hands bloodied, she was crawling on the floor.  
  
Epps just moved away, ignoring it all.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 10th, 2003, 6:51pm  
  
Katie flew through the halls, the screams and pleading words of the dying echoed through her mind, making her head spin. She had failed; utterly and completely failed. She had checked the lifeboats. Only about fifty people had been saved. 'Not enough,' her mind scolded, 'not enough. You should have been quicker, you should have been cleverer, should have watched more closely. And now you've failed, Katie, you've failed and the nightmare is starting all over again.'  
  
Katie stopped suddenly, falling to her knees as something tore inside her. She felt hundreds of people dying, their souls waiting to be taken. She felt the time ticking away. She knew that by the stroke of midnight, those who were not marked or held prisoner would have the chance of escape. It was now 10:30.  
  
The screams continued around her. Katie felt the life ripped from every one of them. She dropped to her hands in a pool of blood on the deck and screamed, adding her voice to the countless hundreds. Some had escaped. But not many. And not one that Katie had sworn to protect. Annie was dead. Dizzy was injured. Maureen had lost almost all hope. All of these things became clear to Katie in one agonizing moment, and then were gone.  
  
Sobbing, Katie rose to her feet, determined to find Ferriman and stop him from marking all of these souls. She remembered the night over forty years ago, when he had completed the taking of the Antonia Graza. Midnight had come and Katie, the only unmarked soul onboard, would have been freed had he not felt her presence and trapped her. That knowledge kept her moving relentlessly through the halls, following the whips of corruption she could sense in the air. She had to stop him. She had to, or everything she had ever worked for would be lost.  
  
She ran, following the trace of him, not even knowing where her feet were leading her. But it was no surprise when it led her back to the main ballroom. She stopped in the doorway at the sight of the slaughter. For the second time in her exhistance, Katie was faced with images that would haunt her thoughts for another forty years.  
  
Katie swooned at the sight of all the blood and bodies. In the center of it all was Joyce and Arya, who was squirming uncomfortably in the presence of another man that Katie didn't recognize. Before she was seen, Katie ducked out of sight behind the doorjamb breathing hard and listening.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 10th, 2003, 7:25pm  
  
(Yes well Arya would be there but Arya disappeared. That's in the post that I put on the other one...whoops forgot to put it on this one...)  
  
"Well then I'm not here because I want to be sooooooo why am I here?" Crossing his arms he slumped over in the chair he'd taken to.  
  
Kevin was nice enough looking, a little on the tall, dark, and handsome side...(Insert the rper loves to write about hotties...did I just use that word?) Raven feather hair, blue eyes..sigh.  
  
All those reasons and his use of persuasion, was the reason Arya even paid the slightest attention to him.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up.." she hissed sitting down in a chair across from him. "Your little mark isn't doing the job so I need you to watch these little ghosts."  
  
Lifting an eyebrow she smirked, "Can you handle that?"  
  
With a bored sigh he stood and shook his head, "Fine...but I better get something out of this.." starting to the doorway he smirked. "Are you comfortable my dear?" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 10th, 2003, 8:27pm  
  
(((Oops, sorry...)))  
  
Katie's eyes flew open as the man approached the door. Jack wasn't there! But she could swear she had sensed him...  
  
Katie flew off in the opposite direction, now completely lost and miserable in her failure. Suddenly it dawned on her...The gold! He was probably with the gold! Remembering vaguley where she knew the fgold was stored, Katie ran down a flight of stairs to the lower levels. After trying a few doors, she was ready to give up.  
  
Then she heard a noise. It sounded like running footsteps. Katie flattened herself against the wall as the footsteps came nearer. As they rounded a corner, Katie saw Dizzy come running down the corridor, out of breath and panting. Dizzy stopped, not knowing there was anyone in the corridor with her, and stared around. Seeming to remember something, Dizzy moved forward. Katie followed, curious.  
  
At the end of the hall, Dizzy pulled on a door that had appeared locked. To Katie's surprise, the door swung open to reveal a small room. In the center of the room were the familiar crates of gold. Dizzy rushed into the room and Katie followed, wondering what Dizzy would want with the gold. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 10th, 2003, 8:37pm  
  
Diz stepped into the room, and pushed up her sleeves of her navy blue baggy sweatshirt.  
  
"Hmmm..." she looked around the empty room. Cob webs hung from the ceiling, and the floor was a black and white checkered floor, dirty with scuff marks from peoples shoes.  
  
The walls were a light tan, dusty, yet crisp. Blood was spattered on the left side, Dizzy put her hand to her mouth in shock, just as someone grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Uh!!" she squeaked, being whirled around to face a man in a cook's uniform.  
  
"Meh..." she began to stammer, as he just looked at her. He threw off his cooks hat, and placed it near a rat poisoning bottle. So many poison bottles were lined up.  
  
If you looked a bit to the right, you could see the door was open a bit, and all the real cooks laid dead on the floor.  
  
"No...I don't want this anymore..." Dizzy tried to explain to herself.  
  
"Don't want what, brat?" the man asked, an angry look on his stubble chinned face.  
  
"The gold..." she tried, and tried. But the greed wouldn't go away.  
  
"Can I take 3 %?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No!" he growled, raising a knife to her throat.  
  
"WAIT!" a man grumbled.  
  
"What is it Bruise?" the man with the knife sighed.  
  
"Why kill a child? Imagine what that will do for our reputations..." he said, sitting on a crate of gold.  
  
"That other brat wanted the gold as well! We can't trust them.." he slowly let the blade touch her warm tan skin, and blood began to flow freely.  
  
"WAIT!" the man yelled again.  
  
"For the love of beer Bruise!" the man threw down Dizzy, as some of her neck was cut.  
  
"Uh! she squeaked, falling to the ground, holding her neck.  
  
"You...you bastard!" she growled.  
  
"Shut it, or I'll finish you off..." he hissed.  
  
Dizzy did as she was told, as the two men argued.  
  
The other man, the one whom he called 'Bruise' was in a crew men's uniform.  
  
"I don't see why we have to kill children.." he sighed.  
  
"I do." the other man said, sticking the knife in between the other man's shoulder blades.  
  
"Ugh!" the man cringed, dying quickly, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Your turn..." the man lunged himself at Dizzy, as she ran for it, like a frightened deer.  
  
He stabbed the wall, until his knife got stuck in it.  
  
"Ha!" she laughed, teasing him.  
  
My Little Box began to play on her CD player.  
  
She ran over to the gold, and started shoving bars in her pockets.  
  
"Get away from there you little brat!" he hissed, coming after her again.  
  
"Ahh!" she squeaked, holding bars and bars of gold in her arms, she ran quickly out of the room, into the kitchen.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 10th, 2003, 9:44pm  
  
Looking back at Joyce he lifted an eyebrow, "That was?"  
  
Katie...her voice rang out as she stood.  
  
"Ah..well then I'll have to see about that now won't I?"  
  
Disappearing with a chuckle he began his search.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 03:09am  
  
Appearing in the kitchen, she still held the butcher knife tight in her hand. Her eyes fell on Dizzy who was running.....with gold. She let out a small grin, and laugh out of surprise. She then looked to see who she was running from, a man look as if he was trying to kill her. She ran over to Dizzy and grabed her lighty by the arm. In a urgent tone she spoke to her "Come on Dizzy, if you want to survie fallow me....just trust me alright....i won't talk your gold i promise"  
  
She looked at her hopeing she would fallow her, if she didn't she would have to fight off the man by any means she could.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 03:48am  
  
Where was Jack during all of this chaos? Why out doing the thing he wanted to do before it was time to claim the souls. But first, he had to destroy any intent of people to escape.  
  
It was easier on the Graza, due to the help of the crew, but they were being lazy this time and Jack was forced to do it all by himself. This trip wasn't as fun as the last one.  
  
Standing below the lifeboats, he moved the center of his pupil a little to the left, and the supports begin to unravel, there was no way anyone else would be getting off. Katie wouldn't win, nor had she ever, so why start now?  
  
A few screams were heard as the boats came crashing down, splintering into many pieces, sending wood parts everywhere. Some full sized boats landed on the escapees, their bodies being crushed.  
  
One man had been crushed in half and as his wife tried to help him out, his upper body was the only part to go flying back with her. She screamed in horror as the man's body parts landed on her as he slowly died.  
  
The wood parts flew every which way, pieces being jammed into the boat, not to mention nearby viewers. One giant piece made it's way into a woman's chest as she went flying back with it and got pinned to the bow. People's hands, legs and other various body parts had been impaled.  
  
People's eyes had been stabbed, their heads cut, not to mention being taken completly off. It felt like Jack was doing all the dirty work, but he loved it nontheless. More enjoyment that way.  
  
But as to off-topic: It wasn't like he was ignoring Chiara, he was just a very busy man. Okay, so maybe it was somewhat of an ignore. Hell, he'd love to spend time with his 'daughter,' but there would be after everything settled down and there wasn't time nor the importance of chilling out.  
  
'1 down, 2 more to go', he said to himself referring to the Epps family. When he cut Annie, he ment for her to still live. He liked it when they suffered and the girl had then bled to death, thanks to the wonderful Joyce.  
  
His stress build up was starting to pay off. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 07:12am  
  
"I...I don't know..." Dizzy was too greed stricken, as the man came back into the room.  
  
"Gotta go!" she insisted, saluting to Sapphire, and walking out the back door.  
  
She dropped all the pieces of gold when she saw all the body parts out onto the deck.  
  
And she screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maureen had her eyes shut tight, she heard the screams, and the pleas...and everything around her.  
  
She opened them.  
  
And gasped at the sight she saw.  
  
She did nothing...and her own daughter was overcome by greed.  
  
"Shit..." she muttered.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 07:19am  
  
Stepping over an arm..or at least he thought it was an arm he made a sound of disgust. "That's horrible, green painted decks.." with a snicker he stepped over a legs...or was it another arm?Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 07:19am  
  
"Not something worth seeing is it?"  
  
He spoke these chilling words to Dizzy. "This was your mom's intent to bring you here, you know? She wanted you to die along with her, because it was her own greedy ways to have you all die together."  
  
Watching as Dizzy freaked out over the various body parts, Jack couldn't help but enjoy the little brats confusion and horror.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 07:25am  
  
"NO!" Dizzy growled.  
  
"She'd never want me to die...she wanted me to be safe..." she threw the gold from her pockets.  
  
"I don't want it anymore...look what you've done!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 07:39am  
  
"You think this is being safe? Maureen knew what she was getting you into. She's just as heartless as everyone else. Face the fact deary."  
  
He sees the gold, "and your just like them."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:29am  
  
"If I have to listen to another cry of help I'll finish them myself!" Joyce had locked herself in the library. A boring place, but a quite place.  
  
"Now then what to do?"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:32am  
  
"NO!" Dizzy started to cry like a child, putting her hands over her ears.  
  
"You're wrong!" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:35am  
  
He'd heard this all before, and it effected him none.  
  
"What were you planning on doing with the gold?"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:40am  
  
Francesca was over tken with anger...whih would surely help when she killed people. She was walking at a fast pace when one more person she HAD to kill popped into her brain. "Fat ass..." the words floated in her head. Walking in peace didn't come easily. People were grabbing at her legs, barly alive, but she kept on moving. She felt the womans presence and was happy. she walked in the direction she felt her...all the way in her bathroom. The woman had barricaded her door, but Fran just walked through it all. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear weak crys.Smiling, fran stepped through the door and there was the woman who insulted her splashing water on her face. She was bent over, and fracesca wanted to use her hands for this one. She became solid, wrapped her fingers over the ladys hair and banged her head down on to the sink. "Remember me." she said as she lifted her head and looked in the womans eyes. The woman looked like she'd swallowed her tongue. "Lets move it fat ass!!" Fran still held the woman by the hair as she slammed her face into the mirror, several times. The mirror was broken, glass in her face and bleeding. She through her body about the bathoom, then into the tube. The woman couldn't move. Fran then turned the water on, all the way on hot to let the woman burn in the water, and loly die. "May burn off a couple of pounds" she smiled dow into the tub.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:44am  
  
"I...I..." Dizzy was planning on getting off this ship, with it...something had possessed her to do so. And so, she took out her anger on this one.  
  
"THIS!" she hissed, as she took a hand full of gold bars and threw them over board, with a plop and plink, they fell into the water, down into the depths of the sea.  
  
"You have no power here anymore!" she was being a foolish child.  
  
"My mommy's gonna stop you!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 08:56am  
  
[color=Green]Snickering, Jack shifted his hands and there besides Dizzy lay the gold.  
  
"You think that a mere disappearing act is going to rid the boat of it's sins and of course, the gold? It's harder to kill me than you think."  
  
He then posistions his hand with his index finger, so Dizzy can look in his direction. "This is what's making them all crazy: a mere illusion. That's right, it's not real...They're falling for a trick, as did you."  
  
Almost growling, Jack steps closer to the girl, "Your mother can't do a damned thing."/color]Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:01am  
  
Dizzy backed up slightly.  
  
Maureen got up from where she was sitting, just in time to witness their little fiasco.  
  
"Oh but I can..." she smirked, walking beside her daughter.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:05am  
  
"Oh Maureen...Always so sure of yourself aren't you? Go ahead and try to stop me, you've already lost round one. Hundreds of people are dying and your not doing a damned thing. Your sister's dead and you sit around cowering. How...pathetic."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:07am  
  
"Get out of here..." she says to Dizzy, Dizzy takes off running, and disappears down the corner.  
  
"You've taken alot out of me Ferriman...and there was not a fucking thing I could do to save them..." she frowned, glaring up at him.  
  
"Fine, so I lost 'round one'..." so this was it...the final battle.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:13am  
  
Kevin could feel the vibration of footfalls. Hidding in a shadows he grabbed a metal pipe, watching Dizzy run past he jumped out and swung the pipe hitting her in the back of the head knocking her out.  
  
"Nope sorry you can't go anywhere now." Picking her up he hummed lightly to himself and he carried her to the library. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:15am  
  
"Aw, and I was beginning to think you could actually win this one too," he says, lies of course.  
  
So this was it was it? The place where the fates would decide what happened? Too bad, Jack was hoping she'd live out her life longer than tonight. Oh well though. She asked for it, so therefore it was time for her to die.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:18am  
  
"Yeah...right." she rolls her eyes, looking around for something sharp, nothing came into view.  
  
"Fuck..." she muttered.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:22am  
  
Strolling past them he smiled and nodded his head, "Have fun you two." he shifted Dizzy weight and started down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Damn...you bitches get heavier every day." he kicked open the door to the library and watched a Joyce turned her cold gaze to him.  
  
"Lock her in the closet or something.." Standing she sighed, "Wait!" she looked to Dizzy, "She'd make wonderous leverage, stay until she wakes up."  
  
Disappearing she could hear Kevin start bitching.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:25am  
  
"Looking for this?" He speaks, dangling a piece of wood from his hand.  
  
Long, sharp and dangerous enough to do some damage, Jack can only thank that he'd gotten something to attack with. He'd use his bare hands, but it was better to see them bleed.  
  
The site of blood always excited him, even as he were alive, but now dead he could get away with whatever he wanted.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:30am  
  
Epps growls, as Jack found all this simply hilarious.  
  
"Well, weapons are over rated anyway..." enough of the chatter, she lunges herself at him, as they both fall to the ground, she punches his face, with the other hand trying to get the sharp piece of wood out of his other hand.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" she hissed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:47am  
  
He glares his teeth at her, surprised by Epps actions.  
  
"Why fight me when you know it's useless. Come on Maureen. Why try and stop something that cannot be defeated?"  
  
He pulls his hands higher up to where she cannot reach it and tastes the blood in his mouth. She was going to fight until her very death.  
  
"Overated huh? Then why fight me for one?"  
  
Throwing the wood out of his hand, he grabs onto her shoulder, a force to great for even the strongest man to overthrow.  
  
"Just give up. Best to be on the right side of the devil, then in her path," he tells her.  
  
((Okay, so maybe that's stealing a quote, but it's just so cool!))Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:50am  
  
Epps squeals in pain, her wounded shoulder...God it hurt like hell.  
  
"Let.....GO!" she punched him again, falling onto her hands.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:54am  
  
Oh come on, now this was getting pointless.  
  
"Your weak Maureen. Just like your crew, just like your family. And look where it got them."  
  
Perhaps he wanted more of a fight with her. Of course he did. Wasn't fun enough with the verbal abuse and random punches to the face. He wanted more, a real challange from the woman who ruined his first plans.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 09:56am  
  
"You are sickening...you're like some evil ex boyfriend that just won't back down or something." She muttered.  
  
"I'm not gonna fight you, it's pointless." she got up onto her feet.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:03am  
  
"You won't fight, yet your willing to stop my plans of taking over this ship? And how do you think it's going to work if you don't attack, huh?"  
  
Playing that 'ex boyfriend' sentance again in his head, he liked the sound of it. Licking his lips, tasting the blood once again, he grabbed onto her wrist, quicker then even he, himself could see.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:11am  
  
Joyce watch shaking her head, "When would this all end...it's pointless for them fight it's never going to end..."  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:12am  
  
Epps's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" she tried to pull away.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:15am  
  
"Evil...Ex boyfriend? If you want me to be, then I shall!"  
  
He leans in and kisses her Passionately. Who was enjoying this more; Epps or Jack? It was mearly business to him, but even Jack couldn't feel the slight sensastion of pleasure coming from her touch.  
  
The days he spent with her was agonizing. Not only that he couldn't kill her, but maybe because he never got a taste of her. And now his desire became a reality.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:20am  
  
Epps had the sudden instinct to kick him in the groin...but something much more took over. She hadn't had a guy ever since like 10th grade...maybe they were meant to be...maybe he was just a bastard...but she felt something. She had felt something ever since she met him.  
  
Sighing, she closes her eyes, kissing him back just as passionately, with her arms around his neck.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:27am  
  
Joyce let out a sigh of frustration, "Okay what have we learned today Joyce...One: Mortals or the dumbest fucking creatures even when their dead. Two: That stealing souls shouldn't have to be this hard. And finally three: I need a fucking drink...."  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, hands behind her back. "Finding that that clears about everything up are we done children?"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:32am  
  
Stepping back and releasing his grip on Epps, Jack nodded, already done and ready to finish it.  
  
"Heh, what took you so long?" He spoke to her, as though he'd been waiting forever.  
  
A little high from the kiss, Jack could only wonder what to do next. He, of course had to be marking bodies just now, before it was too late.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:35am  
  
Epps realizing what she just did, cringed, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.  
  
"Uck!" she glared at Jack.  
  
"Damn you and your irristable charms." she then looked to Joyce.  
  
"Not you again..." she sighed.  
  
She just remembered...where was Dizzy? When she said get out of here? Where did she go?Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:38am  
  
Joyce could feel her eyes roll, "I saw the whole thing dumbass." She said it both of them and shook her head, turning she stepped over a woman, well the upper half of her. "If you don't kill her then ask her if she wants a job, if you don't I'll be more then happy to make Dizzy kill her."  
  
Turning to face the pair she smiled, "Those are the only to choices, pick one."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:40am  
  
"A job?"  
  
Not like the one he had and there was no way he'd be stuck with Epps. No way. But then, what was that kiss for? Becoming confused by his own actions, he shot Joyce a glance of pure hatred.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:42am  
  
"I just can't believe...UCK" she mumbled to herself, walking away slowly.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:44am  
  
"I love you to hun." she smiled and shook her head.  
  
Looking to Epps she smiled, "She's with Kevin." then back to Jack. "You've got one hour.." she tapped her wrist at an invisible watch.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:46am  
  
"Better not pressure you then, but what are we going to do with her." He pointed to Epps walking down the corridor.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:48am  
  
"Then don't pressure me.." she turned and disappeared. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:51am  
  
As Francesca stand watching the woman burn in the water, Francesca felt a quick pang in her temple. She screamed out loud, then in an instant was standing in front of Jack and Epps, kissing! Her eyes grew large as she grab the side of her head. "What is this! What are you doing." they were no longing kissing, to her relief. Bewildered she walked back and forth, "Is this part of your job Jack...I knew you had feeling for her and i dont see why! I can't believe what i've just seen." she stopped, then looked upon the floor. She saw a large chunk of glass then ran for it. Holding the glass tightly her hand started to bleed a little. "I should have killed you, you useless whore. I'm already damned anyway." she started to charge at Epps, but saw Joyce glare at her. She went to jab the glass in her throat but slashed her arm instead. She then fall to the floor, her head to the ground, then got up, composing herself. "I don't have time to be over run with envy." She walked off, Mark now on her mind. "You are disgusting Mr. Ferriman..." Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:52am  
  
Falling to the ground, she held her arm, her t-shirt sleeve now slit, exposing the gorey blood that leaked from her pale skin.  
  
"You're really starting to get to me Red..." holding her arm, Epps broke into a run, running as fast as she could down B Deck, onto the stairs, she quickly got down them, and headed for the ballroom.  
  
Once in the ballroom, she ran across it, not even looking at the dead bodies, and headed up another flight of stairs to the library.  
  
Finally, she pushed open the door to the library...and to her amazement, it was quiet...not a dead body in sight.  
  
"Desarae?" she called.  
  
"Mom!" Dizzy rubbed her head, laying down on a table.  
  
"Come on...we have to go..." Epps took her hand.  
  
"But it's so cold...what are we going to do? Swim?" Dizzy was puzzled.  
  
"I don't know..." Epps frowned.  
  
"But we can't stay here..." she didn't trust herself around Jack.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 11:02am  
  
Ouch. Talk about getting the point through.  
  
Did it offend Francesca that much when Jack kissed Epps? He knew the woman could be fiesty, but jealous too? That got Jack into a kick start and he shrugged off her nasty insults.  
  
Disgusting? Irresistible? Which one was he? Women always confused him.  
  
Disappearing only to be brought into the main ballroom, Jack saw bodies pilled up on one another. His minion's all had one thing in common; mutilation. He'd have to do the boring part of the job now. Marking the bodies, and he'd rather just keep on killing, but no. When Joyce said she wanted the souls, she ment it and by marking them, no one could escape to heaven, or wherever souls went.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 11:12am  
  
"There's...there's a life boat...by the kitchen..." Dizzy said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Epps asked, letting go of her hand.  
  
"When I went into the storage area..." Dizzy started.  
  
Epps looked at her coldly.  
  
"You went down there for the gold...DIDN'T YOU?!" she growled.  
  
"Yes..." Dizzy frowned.  
  
"Why?! Why Desarae?!" Epps backed away slightly.  
  
"Because...I wanted it...all your life you got to be rich, and now that your mom is dead, you have zilch for money. So you think putting me with a nanny while your off doing God knows what on the ocean? It doesn't work that way mom..." Dizzy said.  
  
"Shut up, and tell me where the boat is. You're GROUNDED for a month when we get home!" she growled, pushing open the door to the library, leading back out into the ballroom.  
  
She paid no attention to Jack as Dizzy followed her, they headed out of the ballroom, and back down the stairs, for the storage area.  
  
"Can we just take a little gold?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"NO!" Epps hissed.  
  
"Fine." Dizzy folded her arms, angry.  
  
"Are you sure it's here?" Epps asked, trusting her daughter.  
  
"Yes! See?" she kicked open the door to the storage room, pointing to the life boat, hoisted up in the cellar.  
  
"How the fuck are we gonna get this up the stairs?!" Epps sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 11:21am  
  
"Your not," Jack said.  
  
He'd overheard the conversation and decided to crash the party. She wasn't getting out, no one was.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 11:23am  
  
"Oh, bite me Ferriman." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go back to marking your little souls." she studied the boat for a moment.  
  
"Dizzy, there is no way we're getting this up those stairs."  
  
"Should we swim for it?" Dizzy asked, confused, looking back and forth like a tennis match to her mother and Ferriman.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 11:37am  
  
"Here, I'll make this easier for you."  
  
He grabs ahold of Dizzy tightly around her waist and drags her closer to his body. "The boat, or her life? Make up your mind."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 12:27pm  
  
Epps's eyes widened slightly...she didn't want him to even touch her little girl.  
  
"You're right..." she studdered.  
  
"That was easy. I pick my kid!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 1:37pm  
  
Watching Dizzy leave, she put her hand behind her back which was holding the butchers knife. She looked at the man chaseing Dizzy and step infront of him smiling evily yet sweetily. "Why are you chaseing that child? I think maybe you should leave her alone"  
  
The man mearly looked at her as if she was crazy, anyways hes eyes were full of greed....for that damn gold. He laugh and pushed her hard , making her hit a counter corner. Blood trickling down her face, the man step over her. Sapphire pissed off sliced at the mans leg. He fell over to the ground franticly trying to stop the bleeding. With this Sapphire got up, the wound on her head now healed, she stode over him then knelt down close to his face grining. "greed always win, you idiot" She giggles as she bring the knife to his neck and slices him. She got back up and brushed herself off.  
  
She disappeared and reappeared outside the door Epps, Dizzy, and Jack. She still held the butchers knife close to her, blood tripping off the blades and her hand. She walk in pushing back her raven black hair and stode behind epps, her arm crossed in front of her chest, she sneered looking at jack.  
  
She walked around Epps and stood infront of jack, her ice blue eyes sparkling as she glares at him. "Killing children are we, or shall i say threating really. Please you know you won't kill her, that is Epps daughter and even though you may seem cold hearted, some how you care for this women" Glances over at Epps curling her lip up. "So why don't you just let dizzy go?"  
  
She really didn't know why she was standing up for dizzy, maybe she just wanted to stand up to jack. Although like Fran, she too had somethng for jack.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 2:41pm  
  
And where was Kevin though all this? Sleeping of course, it had been a long week in his opinion. He'd gotten four school teachers marked and a nurse.  
  
Now it was sleepy time..  
  
"Oh for the love of..." she stopped and shook her head. "No no that's not something I would say." Joyce stood hands in the pockets of her jeans leaning to the railing.  
  
Glaring at mostly at Sapphire she growled, "You will turn your ass around and go mark something..." Then to Jack she walked over and wrenched Dizzy out of his arms. "You will join her...and you!" she looked to Epps pushing Dizzy in her arms. "Will go to the fucking library!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 2:46pm  
  
"Actually...it's more like I'm gonna go....away...FAR....away..." Dizzy kept on talking like an idiot, until Epps picked her up, and carried her out of the storage area, hurrying up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"You're grounded for a year..." Epps growled.  
  
Dizzy just shrugged.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 2:49pm  
  
Kevin almost fell out of his chair when he heard Joyce's voice screaming thoughout his mind. "Yeah yeah I'm up.." he climbed out of the chair and cracked his neck.  
  
"Find....Epps and her kid..fine sure.."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 2:57pm  
  
Gazed over at joyce and rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever" She mutters as she takes a last glance at Dizzy before, turning on her heels and walking off. She was now on her way to go find Fran. As she was walking threw the halls, she dragged the knife against the wall, leaveing a small trail along the wall. She let out a bored sigh, and rolled her head around, making it crack.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 3:03pm  
  
Epps hurried down the deck way, and finally stopped short of breath, letting her daughter set her feet on the ground.  
  
"I'm not 8! Why must you carry me everywhere?!" Dizzy growled.  
  
"Shut up!" Epps hissed quietly, putting a hand to Diz's mouth.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 3:09pm  
  
She let out a small yawn, ang glance over to her side, seeing Epps and Dizzy, she thought of going over to them but shook off the thought and made her way into another room, were everyone was already dead. Blood smeared on the walls and limp lifeless bodys littered the floor. Sapphire was going to take Joyce advice, and mark people.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 3:17pm  
  
Kevin appeared behind Epps and Dizzy with a smirk.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he whispered.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 3:26pm  
  
"Nothing..." Epps said rolling her eyes.  
  
"The ice cream man!" Dizzy laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Epps sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 3:41pm  
  
"Really well, sucks to be you two." Grabbing a rope from the wall he wrapped it around the both of them from behind.  
  
Tieing it tightly he began to hum to himself again. "Yes would hate to be you guys." Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 11th, 2003, 6:15pm  
  
Severly pissed doesn't describe the feeling pulstating through Chiara's body. "I'll get back at her...she may be dead, but i ca make her existance misrable..." Even though Francesca didn't show it, Chiara knew she had feeling for Mark, so that's who she was going to deal with. She vanished, felling out for Mark. She could sense all the dead bodies, " Wonderful" she thought to her self. She sensed that Mark was with the gold, almost guarding it. In fact, she could see him in her mind, perched on top of one of the crates. "Now, lets see if the bitch has feeling" She knew Fran possesed a little feeling, it was a weakness, along with envy and her feelings for Jack as well. She put herself outside of the room with the gold, then walked in, pretending to be hurt. A few men were there, and they raised their guns to her. "No, no, i'm with you, im with you..." she siad as if she were very badly hurt. "Ma...Mark...." she said in a whisper as she walk towards him then collaspe on te floor. He came to her side, not sure if he should care. "Do i know you?" "Maybe not, but i am a friend of Francesca, and she told me i'd be safe with you...." inside her mind she grinned. Mark lend her his hand to pick her up, then she quickly pulled out her knife and thrust it into his stomach. The other men in the room were startled and started to run towards her, when she made herself transparent as they started shooting. "Fools!!" she shouted Chiara, now solid, grabbed a machine gun from one of the men and didn't hold back. She kept shooting them until there were huge, gaping black hole in their stomachs. "Humm, they look like big candy dishes" she laughed, then turned to Mark, picked him up and put him against the wall, holding him up by his neck. "Come on Francesca, save him..." she sent that thought out from her mind  
  
Francesca saw what just happened in her mind. Then shouted on the top of her lungs, "I dont care, let him die!" but she did care, and that's why she started to run to where he was. As she ran, her blood tarnished dress made the noise like a flag flapping in 90 mile wind. She dispersed into the air as she run, becoming nothing, then instantaniously was right next to Chiara. On her way, she picked up a butchers hook, and right as she showed up next to Chiara, swung it right into the back of her neck, pulled on it and thrust Chiara behind her. "Just wanted to share my pain with you, honey." She looked to Mark, clutching his stomach, blood pouring out, the way it did from her neck 40 years ago. She bent down and pick him up, also pushing up to the wall. She held him up, her chest pushing agaisnt his. The blood now seeped unto hers. She knew he was going to die no matter what, and she was all for killing him a couple nights ago but now she had second thought. She didn't want to do to him what Jack did to her. "I'll be damned if i do what he did to me to you." she spoke almost inaudibly as she looked up to his face. "I don't want to be like Jack." "Francesca i love you." She didn't want to hear that right now, "Don't, don't say that, you don't love me, okay!" Why did she feel bad, she was enjoying it before? "Fuck you Jack, you take the fun out of everything!" She had to get this over with, but not in a gory way. She locked her lips with Mark's, pushing his head all the way agaisnt the wall. She was now having a flash back of what happened on the Graza. She was sending her thoughts into his mind as she kiss him. She made her right arm hollow, able to go through things. She put her hand into his chest, and as images her getting her last kiss came into her mind, she clasped the main artery in Marks chest slowing tightening her grip. When it came to her hanging on the hook, she completely had her index finger and thumb pinced together, stopping the blood flow to his brain. She wanted Mark to see what happened to her, to let him know what she was. She took her mouth from his and let him go down upon the floor slowly, "I didn't think i'd let myself like another man Mark, but i did, and that's why i took you the way i did. Don't want you to hate me on the other side. It would be nice to have a male companion in this bleak eternity." she let herself neel as Mark slowly went down. He was not breathing anymore when she touched his head. "I'll see you soon..." She then looked to Chiara on the floor, the hook now out of her neck. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
"No...going soft are we Francesca, or is it old age? We all lose someone we care about." she snickered Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 11th, 2003, 6:20pm  
  
And I suppose you're wondering where Katie was during all this. Well, she was down in the hold, preparing her plan. She was not about to give up. She was going to free the people on this ship no matter what. When her plan was ready to put into action, Katie ran back up the stairs to find the bastard.  
  
When Katie found Jack, he was lying on top of Maureen on the deck and they were kissing. Katie's eyes widened in shock. "You have to be bloody kidding me..." she muttered as she watched the scene with sick fascination.  
  
At least now she knew where the bastard was. And that so far, none of the souls had been marked. So when Jack left, Katie followed him. She never materialized or made a sound: just observed with disgust and growing understanding as the drama unfolded aboard the ship, not really caring as long as the souls stayed unmarked.  
  
'Jack's getting lazy,' she thought, 'Careless. He's concentrating on Maureen now, trying to figure out what he's feeling about her. Well that's just fine. As long as he stays away from the rest of the souls on this ship, he can do whatever the Hell he wants with Epps.'  
  
The thought of what Jack might want to do with Maureen made Katie very ill, but she forced herself not too care. It was none of her business, as long as she could hold him off for another half an hour. Failing that, there was one more option...but before she could try that, she had to get Maureen and Dizzy off this ship.  
  
The only problem was Joyce. Katie knew Joyce felt Katie's presence, but was ignoring it. Big mistake. Joyce believed that Katie was defeated; that she had given up. Wrong again. Katie was not about to give up, she would not take Jack's words to heart and go hide and sulk. She had worked far too hard, suffered far too much for that. Katie's chances of earning her way into heaven were about zero by now, but she was determined that if she was going to be enthralled to Jack for the rest of her existence, she resolved to make herself as much of a pest as possible.  
  
Katie also found out was that another one of Sapphire's mysterious traits was that she too had the power to mark souls. So when Sapphire left Joyce and the others, Katie followed her down the hall to the room full of dead bodies. Sapphire knelt down next to one of the bodies, sighing in apparent boredom. Katie remembered that on the few occasions the two had met, Sapphire had seemed to have some sort of strange interest in Katie. Perfect for a distraction.  
  
Katie materialized in front of Sapphire. The black-haired girl didn't seem to notice her. Katie took a step forward, her blue shoes coming into Sapphire's line of vision. Sapphire looked up at Katie, who smiled.  
  
"Hello Sapphire. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?"  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 6:57pm  
  
Sapphire looked up smiling at katie, she tilted her head and slowly stode up looking down at her. "Sure, whats up?"  
  
SHe didn't feel like marking them yet, she could spare a few minutes. She did have a feeling something was wrong with Francesca adn would go check it out right after she was done speaking wth Katie.  
  
"I'm glad that you are talking to me and not running off" She smirkedRe: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:30pm  
  
"Hey!" Dizzy yelped in surprise, squirming a bit.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch." Epps growled.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:33pm  
  
"Really....I always though my mother was a nice person." Standing he dusted his shirt off and sighed, "Yeah she always made sure she gave the kids at school free amputations."  
  
With a smile he began to drag them along. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:35pm  
  
"Wow, that's hysterically funny..." Epps rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on man! Let me out of here!" Dizzy hissed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:43pm  
  
Looking back at them, a few strainds of hair falling over his face hidding his eyes. "Well I thought it was rather cleaver.."  
  
Then looking at Dizzy he shook his head, "Uh well no sorry dear can't do that."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:46pm  
  
Epps rolls her eyes again, reaching her hand into her pocket, her arm rubbing against the thick rope, it burns as she hisses in pain. She grabs a knife within hands reach, and starts to cut away at the rope, as her arm now bleeds.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:47pm  
  
Katie smiled. "I'm sorry I ran off on you last time. That was terribly rude of me."  
  
Katie backed toward the door a few steps. "I was wondering if-"  
  
Katie had no idea what she was going to say. From what she had observed of Sapphire, the older girl had some sort of alliance with Francesca, whom Katie hadn't seen all night.  
  
"If you could help me find Francesca," Katie continued, "I...I need a word with her. I'd also like to get to know you better seeing as we'll probably be here together a long time."  
  
Katie faked a laugh, trying for the impression that she was resigned to the fact that all would go according to Jack's plan, and was therefore harmless.  
  
She looked up into Sapphire's eerie blue eyes and made her most angelic little-girl face.  
  
"You seem to be a very interesting person. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Now, will you take a walk with me and help me find Francesca?"  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:48pm  
  
"Same damn thing day in and day out..do this do that! I sware that evil bitch takes me for everything I've got!" he shook his head and stopped.  
  
Smelling at the air he spun around and hit Epps across the face and grabbed the knife. "You sneaky little bitch!" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 7:53pm  
  
Epps just laughed, she had other tricks and treats.  
  
"HEY! NEVER HIT MY MOM AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Dizzy screamed.  
  
She then started screaming so someone would hear them.  
  
"Aaaah!!! Ahhhh!!!" loud and obnoxious.  
  
"Shut up Dizzy!" Epps growled, still laughing.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 8:01pm  
  
"Yes yes your so smart and intellegent.." turning around he pulled open a closet it door and tossed them in.  
  
"You have two choice you can run away and not get in anyone's way..or you can stay here in this comfortable little broom space."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 8:24pm  
  
Waiting as Kevin dragged them and forced the duo into a closest, Jack made his move.  
  
"Not much fun when the parties out there and your in here, huh?"  
  
Darkness clouded the small space, and he only let his voice be heard. Would the girl reconize him?  
  
"That Kevin. I real champion I tell you. Always trying to top off everyone," he hated Kevin with his very soul. "But I see your in need of some help?"  
  
He laughs, not knowing whether to let them suffer in the blind dark, or let them out and get killed. They wouldn't be escaping anyway now, the boat was destroyed, just like every other lifeboat on the ship.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 8:42pm  
  
She looke d at kaite weirdly, thinking it was odd that she now wanted to talk to her now. SHe raised and eyebrow and cocked her head to the side grining.  
  
"Darling, walk.....please we can get there more quickly by just doing this" She grabs katie lightly by the arm and reappear by fran, ignoreing the girl she was talking to. "Fran., are you alright? Whats wrong?" She lets go of Katies arm, and glances down at her. "Alright squrit what do you want?"  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 11th, 2003, 8:57pm  
  
Katie blinked, surprised. She had never travelled that way before and she was slightly disconcerted, to say the least. She staggered and lost her balance, falling into a pool of blood on the floor.  
  
She glanced up and noticed a dead man lying on the floor a few feet away, and Francesca's red shoes in her imediate line of vision. She rose slowly to her feet, wrinkling her nose and looking around. Francesca stood there staring at her with her hands on her hips. Sapphire had her arms crossed. A woman Katie didn't recognize stood behind Francesca looking murderous and ignoring the newcomers.  
  
"What happened here?" Katie asked, thinking fast.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:02pm  
  
Epps is too busy, sitting on the ground, kicking the door with her boot.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she growls, Epps was claustrophobic O.O.  
  
"YEAH! COME ON JACK!" Dizzy said, punching at the wall.  
  
"Diz, you don't punch a wall..." Epps rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew that..." Dizzy stated.  
  
"Hey mom, I can hear the ocean..." Dizzy smiled in pitch black.  
  
"Honey....we're ON the ocean..." Epps said, and stopped kicking the door.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:07pm  
  
This was all getting very odd, why couldn't this have just been easier? Then it hit her, it was her own fault. "Should not have brought Epps, my fault..." shaking her head she closed her eyes. "No no no!" Standing up from the railing she was laying out on, yes laying. "I've got to do something I'm fucking management!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:10pm  
  
Sapphire glanced down at the body but said nothing, she was watching fran. with some concern. She looked over at Katie, then shook her head. "Obviously kid, someone was killed....sorry are you alright" Looks at katie who had fallen on the ground.  
  
"Come on Kid, lets leave her alone" Grabs Katies hand and Disappears ,reappearing in the closet with Epps and Dizzy. She held onto katie this time so she wouldn't fall not like it mattered anyway. She toppled over landing on Dizzy and epps."Damnit where the hell are you guys? In a closet?" She didn't know why she was being so nice, but she knew it would end soon.  
  
"Err do you guys need some help....or may i say i think we all need help" She ask knowing she coule get in trouble if she did.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:26pm  
  
"It's getting a bit overcrowded in here, don't you agree?"  
  
He glares at Sapphire and of course she can see him.  
  
"If you want out that bad, you have to do me a favor Maureen..."  
  
With that, he disappears. Sapphire wasn't leaving anytime soon and it would give Epps more time to think.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:31pm  
  
Epps's eyes widened slightly...a favor? What could he possibley want from her?...  
  
"Ick..." she kicked the door again.  
  
"Fine. I'll do your favor..."  
  
"No mom!" Dizzy growled.  
  
"HEY! I'm not the one who tried to smuggle gold off the ship, so shut it Desarae" Epps growled at her daughter.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:38pm  
  
Sapphire glares back at him, She disappeared and reappeared outside the door. She didn't care what jack did, he didn't pay much attention to her so she did whatever she wanted and only took orders from joyce now. She was glad to be out of the crowded closet and lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Err how you guys doing in there" She couldn't help but laugh. She knelt down infront of the door and tilted her head. She tapped the door and turned the knob, yet it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sorry guys i can't get this open yet..... i guess you might have to do what that bastered jack wants you to do Epps. Hey dizzy how you doing" She had to raise her voice a bit so they could hear her.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:54pm  
  
Success! He'd gotten his way.  
  
"The favor is: Kill or be killed Maureen. I'm sure you know what that means. You don't? Then I'll explain it to you as simply as possible."  
  
He makes himself clear, "You must destroy the rest of the survivors onboard. Make sure every last one of them dies, you got me? Oh, and your first victim: Dizzy."  
  
A devilish grin appears on his face.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 11th, 2003, 9:59pm  
  
Epps laughed out loud. She wouldn't have a problem with killing off others, but...her own daughter?  
  
"Two words. Hell no."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:04pm  
  
She overheard jack speaking to Epps, and thought back to him.  
  
"yeah Jack nice plan, i'm sure should would love to kill her own flesh in blood. " She said this laughing "Dumb ass " she muttered. She loved getting jack mad.....no wait she just like to fight .Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 11th, 2003, 10:08pm  
  
"Alright then. If you can't kill her, then I shall think of something else."  
  
Of course he already knew what that would be, but Epps was just going to have to wait longer and besides Sinners worked best under complete control.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 12th, 2003, 07:53am  
  
Joyce grabbed the chain Kevin had used with the lock to keep the door shut. Then giving it a slight tug it shattered. All the little pieces fell to the floor bouncing around like rubber.  
  
Ripping open the door she sighed. "I don't even want to know."  
  
Shaking her head she took each of them in turn yanking them out. "Now then I belive some of us have jobs to do." Glaring a Jack and Sapphire she told in their minds to move it the fuck along.  
  
"Now then I want to talk to you." Nodding over at Epps and Dizzy she sighed. "Oh and Katie do make it a point to run....."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:03am  
  
Ignoring Chiara, she went to go catch up with Sapphire. She appeared now where just about everyone was, and as she appeared, Katie bumped right into her. "Ahh, i feel you were looking for me my dear..." She placed her hand on Katies shoulder and smiled down to her. She then looked around and met Sapphie's eyes. "Sorry, i had somethings to take care of business..." she trailed off, trying to mask the feelings she'd just held. "Now then...what's going on here" she followed Sapphire to where ever she was head, then waved to Katie, "We can talk later." and smiled brightly  
  
Chiara stood by herself, laughing as she stood up. "Dumb bitch got blood on my dress..." Chiara didn't know that that 'dumb bitch' was her 'mother' nor that Jack was te father, Jack kept that to himself, only to bring it up when the time was right. She sang lightly to herself as she went over to Marks life less body and burned the infamous mark unto his hand. Of course she was able to mark people, she was able to do things beyound that of Francesca or the others. She continued to mark the men she'd shot earlier steam billowing from her hand. When she was finished in that room she sent out a message to Jack... "I've taken care of this now what?" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:22am  
  
"Lady, I've had just about enough of you." Dizzy growled, and ran out of the room, and around the corner out of sight.  
  
"Ugh..." Epps sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:36am  
  
"Don't wanna talk..fine." she tilted her head to the side. The floor feel out from beneath Dizzy's feet, with a sigh she looked to Epps.  
  
"What if I tell you that you can leave with your daughter.."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:40am  
  
Dizzy squeaked, but her instincts took over, and she grabbed onto a pipe on the ceiling, swinging from that, and jumped to the other side of the floor.  
  
"I'd tell you you were fucking crazy, Jack wouldn't have it." Epps sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:43am  
  
"Hunny do you even relies who the hell I am?" she crossed her arms and sighed. "No I don't suppose you really do..well if I say your leaving your leaving." Turning on her heels she started away.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 12th, 2003, 09:47am  
  
Epps shook her head, confused. Sighing, she started to walk back up the stairs to find Dizzy.  
  
"Diz?" she called, a spark of hope suddenly cascaded into her mind...they'd get out...but without Annie...  
  
She frowned thinking of her sister.  
  
She'd never get her revenge...because Jack couldn't die.  
  
"Over here!" Dizzy pointed to the hole in the floor.  
  
"Watch your step." she smirked.  
  
"Yeah...right..." Epps walked around it, near her daughter.  
  
"Jack's 'management' said we could go..." Epps smiled.  
  
"Oh my God...really?!" Dizzy smiled. Her clothes were bloodied and her face was dirty, but at least she made it in one piece.  
  
"What are we gonna do about your wound?" Diz asked, pointing to her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Pay another fucking visit to the hospital..." Epps muttered.  
  
Diz smiled, pushing play on her CD player, Britney Spears Over Protected played.  
  
Epps just cringed. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 12th, 2003, 1:15pm  
  
'This is just peachy,' Katie thought irritably, 'Sapphire keeps dragging me around without the slightest thought for my poor equilibrium, Francesca keeps following me around, and Jack seems to have completely lost his mind.'  
  
And worse, Joyce seemed to have gained back some control over the situation. She seemed to be the only one who realized the importance of marking all the souls before midnight. Katie doubted that Jack would lower himself to such a dull job; he was having far too much fun chiding Epps.  
  
He had also let slip that there were survivors onboard. Unfortunately they were obviously in the minority and therefore not Katie's top priority. She had to concentrate on stalling Sapphire.  
  
Katie jumped when Francesca touched her shoulder. Turning to look at her, Katie noticed again the woman lurking behind Francesca. Now that Katie was really looking, she could see many resemblances between the two: the hair colour, the facial shape, the bitchy demeanor, and the same look of catlike spite when the younger woman looked at Francesca as Francesca wore when she turned to look at the other.  
  
"Who's she?" Katie asked innocently, ignoring Francesca's question. She pointed toward the unidentified woman.  
  
"Nobody," replied Francesca quickly, "None of your business. Now what do you want?"  
  
"She's not dead," Katie observed, "but she's not alive. Sort of like him." She gestured vaguely in Jack's direction. Looking closely, Katie could also see some faint resemblances between Jack and this woman. The eyes were the same, barring the colour, and so were the mouth and cheekbones. "That's odd..." Katie murmured.  
  
Katie took a step forward and addressed the woman. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chiara," she replied, "not like it's any of your business, brat. I'll be leaving now...souls to mark, you know..." Chiara turned to leave.  
  
Katie gasped in surprise. Visible under Chiara's updo was a scar that resembled the mark, yet wasn't. There was more to it, like an extension. And Chiara had the power to mark.  
  
Realizing with a wave of sick glee what this meant, Katie was overcome by hysterical laughter. For the third time this evening, Katie fell to the floor. She clutched her abdomen, laughing in that haunting way that only a long-dead twelve-year-old British girl could produce. Everyone, including Chiara, had turned to stare at her. Finally gaining control of her lungs enough for speech, Katie turned to address Jack.  
  
"Nice piece of work Ferriman," she remarked, "the bitch has her mother's good looks, but she has your eyes. I must say I'm a bit disgusted though. Did this happen before the mother died or was it necrophilia?"  
  
Overcome with another fit of hilarity, Katie shrieked with childish laughter that hid a carnal knowledge nobody would have suspected from her appearance. The look on the faces of Jack and Chiara were priceless, though Francesca seemed a bit confused. Obviously this was the first time the truth had been shared.  
  
Still giggling, Katie sat back to watch the fireworks.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 12th, 2003, 2:00pm  
  
Standing up on her feet, she let out a sigh. Looking at Epps and Dizzy she noded in response to Joyce. "Fine i'm leaveing"  
  
She gets up and sees Francesca. She could tell something was wrong, but didn't say anything. SHe lightly touched Francesca arm and noded off towards the door. "I'll explan out there" She said quietly  
  
She then looked down at Katie and smiled. "As for you, you can come with us " Pauses and nodes off towards Joyce "Or deal wth her......or just wander off by yourself doesn't matter much to me" She then started to walk of her good mood changeing to a bad one. When they were outside of the room, she looked over at fran. "Are you sure your alright.......and who is that girl that keeps following you?  
  
She now cared for Francesca as a friend. She seemed to be her only friend on this ship at the moment.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 12th, 2003, 2:14pm  
  
"So when do we get to go?" Dizzy asked, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't know..." Epps frowned. She really didn't want to go...she hated Ferriman...yet she had a thing for him. EW! This disgusted her. How could she like this guy that took away her family? Took away her life...yet...his kiss...was so sentual...no no no. Must not think that way.  
  
"You look like you just kissed Jack or something." Dizzy rolled her eyes.  
  
Epps blushed slightly, holding her shoulder.  
  
Dizzy gasped.  
  
"EWWWWW MOM!!! You whore..." Dizzy shrieked.  
  
"Shut up!" Epps growled.  
  
"I didn't sleep with him!"  
  
"But you want to..." Dizzy smirked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Epps was ready to smack her.  
  
"Jack Ferriman's shirt $50 Jack's pants$80, Jack's shoes $85 Jack's boxers $20, all that on the floor the next morning...priceless." Dizzy smiled  
  
"I need to get off this boat..." Dizzy frowned.  
  
They both nodded.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 13th, 2003, 08:37am  
  
Joyce obviously wasn't going to let Jack do the thing he wanted to do. She had other plans for them. Shrugging he goes back to his duty, hearing the faint voice of Chiara in his mind.  
  
Unknowingly, Katie had appeared, as well as the two women in his life, well, had been a part of anyway.  
  
"Can't be necrophilia if we we're both dead now can it?"  
  
Truth was, he had slept with her while she was alive, but even mysterious to that was, Francesca was dead when she gave birth. The dead works in strange ways, even so to how the woman didn't even know she was capable of giving birth in her state.  
  
Time to stop being sidetracked and get the job done, and for serious too!  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do," he says and walks off to the bodies.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 13th, 2003, 08:55am  
  
Music: Smells Like Teen Spirit-Nirvana  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had a plan now. Get off the ship. But wasn't that the original plan to begin with?  
  
"How long do we have to walk till we get to B deck?" Dizzy asked, her nose started bleeding for no aparent reason, she quickly put her hand over it, as the blood dripped onto the deck.  
  
"We're ON B deck.." Epps rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew that." Dizzy kept walking.  
  
*Here we are now*  
  
*Entertain us*  
  
*I feel stupid*  
  
*And contagious*  
  
Suddenly a lose floor board dropped, and Dizzy held onto the other floor board.  
  
"Aaah!" she screamed.  
  
"Hold on!" Epps sighed. This was just like when Munder fell through, funny how history repeats itself. She had a strong grip on her daughters hand, quickly pulling her up.  
  
Dizzy laid on the floor, her head over her arms, sighing.  
  
Epps looked around. This ship was no longer a beautiful ocean liner. It was darkened...and full of evil...coursing through all it's walls...  
  
"We have to get out here." she said helping Dizzy up to her feet.  
  
"Can we jump?" Dizzy pointed over the railing.  
  
"Yeah, sure,if you'd like to freeze to death..." Epps said.  
  
"Then what are we suppose to do?" Dizzy held her nose again, as it slowly stopped bleeding.  
  
"How should I know?!" Epps threw her arms up in frustration, thinking of a way to escape. Damn boats.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 13th, 2003, 09:32am  
  
Humming in his head, he continued to mark the dead. Wondering what Katie was planning, he knew she was nearby watching.  
  
'Your doing a bang up job in trying to stop me Katie.'  
  
Also curious to Jack, was the thought of Epps. Everytime he tried to chat with her, or interfere, someone would interupt or even his boss would stop the chat. It was pointless to communicate and sometimes wondered why he couldn't kill her just right away.  
  
One for being Joyce wanted to to survive to the very end, but also for Jack himself. Of course he was lusting after her, but deep down he wanted her gone from his memory. As though she never came into his world.  
  
'Must concentrate. Have to keep your mind on collecting the souls, or she'll be pissed!'Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 13th, 2003, 10:01am  
  
"Well jack just tryed to get Epps to kill her own daughter........ I was bored... tryed to help...couldn't, Joyce came, told me to go mark people. Well thats the short story" She says dully, and leans against the wall banging her head lightly on it.  
  
"Then the twirp.." Motions over to Kaite "Came along....well before this all happend, saying she wanted to talk to me, and i think to talk to you and meet you....something like that" She end looking at Fran. and takes a deep breath continuing.  
  
"Then for some odd reason, Joyce said that Epps and dizzy could leave....go figure" She rolls her eyes, and gets off the wall still watching Fran. "Well if you need to talk just come and find me alright?.... i'll be the bored looking girl marking the dead" She says smiling and walking past her. She disappeared, and reappeared in the dinning room were bloody bodies already littered the floor. She bent down next to a man and grab his hand, letting out a yawn she lock her hand with his and a faint screaming could be heard as she marked his hand with a hook like symbol. Marking his soul, she slowly got up and made her way to another body.  
  
"I have such a wonderful job" She says sarcastically to no-one but herself. Once again alone, she really did hate being alone.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 13th, 2003, 11:54am  
  
Katie was growing anxious. She knew there was no way that she could stall them any longer. That meant time for plan B.  
  
Appearing in front of Jack, she gave him a cheery smile and an extended middle finger; a little gesture she had learned from Epps. This earned a wry smile from Jack that she hadn't been expecting but pleased her nonetheless: it meant he really did harbour some respect for her after all this time.  
  
'This is it,' Katie thought, 'This is when all my hard work, suffering, failure and hope all comes crashing down around me.'  
  
"Ferriman," she stated, "There are three things I wanted to tell you before I wreck all your plans. One, it's now ten minutes to midnight, and oh look, you only have a third or so of the souls marked." she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Two, while you seem to believe that you've outwitted me, let me tell you that I've been one step ahead of you the whole time. Unfortunately, the game began with one set of odds and since then the numbers have turned very much against me. Three, when all this is said and done, I suppose I'll still be stuck with you, which as I well know is a distasteful arrangement for the both of us, and I hope that, this being the second time in a week you've been outdone by a woman, that we can still maintain our former relationship of mutual respect and enmity."  
  
Before Jack could react, Katie had vanished and was running down the hall toward where Maureen and Dizzy struggled to find a way off the ship. Fortunately, she ran right into Sapphire.  
  
Grinning wickedly to herself, Katie appeared in front of the woman.  
  
"Fun's all over then?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Bored, are you? Well, I have a message for you. In a few minutes, things will be quite the opposite of boring, and Sapphire, I heartily suggest you leave before things start to happen. Oh, and be sure to tell your boss that I did this. Wouldn't want her to take away a false impression of me."  
  
With that, Katie was off again. When she finally caught up with Maureen and Dizzy, they were staring around the deck, looking for a mode of escape. Katie appeared beside them.  
  
"You have to get off this ship now!" Katie said forcefully, "They've marked some, but most of the souls are due to take off any time now. Undoubtedly, Jack has trapped them somehow anyway. That's why I've arranged to give them some help. But you have to leave now, and get far away as quickly as possible. There's no lifeboats so you'll probably have to jump. Find something to float on; it's not that far to port. But trust me, you'll prefer the water to what I have planned."  
  
Katie then took Maureen's hand. "I'm sorry about your sister, Maureen. Annie was a good person and she didn't deserve what she got. But now she'll be free."  
  
Dizzy looked down at Katie and frowned. "What're you gonna do?"  
  
Katie smiled. "I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson he should have learned long ago: Boats and explosives don't mix." Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 13th, 2003, 1:00pm  
  
Looking at katie she tilted her head. "What are you talking about kid? Don't do something stupied and get yourself in trouble" She says throwing a hand down after marking another dead body. she slowly stood up and watched her leave. "Silly kid..........."  
  
She did wonder though what she was up too. She shook her head and thought of going to joyce and maybe telling her the situation or the comment katie had said......" Nah i'll wait a lil bit. I still have to finish marking anyhow" She mutters, goin back down to the floor and roughly grabbing the hand of a young lady covered in blood. The women wore a white dress, which was now died red. "Never going to get that stan out" She giggled marking her hand.  
  
Getting back up she step over the body, and yawned. She had blood on her hands but didn't mind, she like it anyhow. "Guess i should go tell joyce what the Brats up too"She says coldly "Don't want her ruining plans like Epps does"  
  
She Disappears and reappears leaning against a wall yawning. She spots joyce and smirks. "Yo boss, that lil brat is plaining somthing. She told me to give you a message something about" Pauses and thinks " That...she did something.... she didn't say what but i thought i should let you know"  
  
She cross her arms across her chest and watches Joyce waiting for some sort of reply.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 13th, 2003, 2:34pm  
  
After telling Maureen and Dizzy what she was planning on doing, Katie disappeared and ran back into the ship. Already she could feel the time approaching. Glancing up at a clock on the wall, Katie saw with a jolt that it was two minutes until midnight. She ran even faster, her tired muscles aching and straining. She had to make it on time.  
  
She had been extremely pleased when she had found the C4 explosives in the same room as the gold. Katie had no idea what Jack had planned on doing with them, but she had confiscated them and, during all the confusion, had brought them down to the hold and set them up to the best of her ability.  
  
'If Epps only knew what I've learned from her,' Katie thought gleefully, 'I watched her every move as she was setting up the charges aboard the Graza.'  
  
She just hoped she had remembered right.  
  
As Katie flew through the halls toward the stairwell leading down to the engine room, she thanked Maureen for everything she had taught her and sincerely wished that they would never see each other again.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 13th, 2003, 3:40pm  
  
Her eyes flashed a bright white then went back to ice blue. "Looks as if the brat is going to blow up the ship again" She bit the tip of her thumb and started to laugh "Looks like you guys will be looking for another ship soon"  
  
She looked down at the floor and stretched out "Well i thought i should tell you that Joyce,didn't know if you were going to stop her or not" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 13th, 2003, 4:27pm  
  
So this was it...she'd have to leave the er... *love* of her life *cough* on the boat, so he could further...be blown up, AGAIN.  
  
"All right Diz, this is it..." Epps muttered, leaning on the railing.  
  
"I want you to grab on to this metal part here." she put her hand on the metal part, pointing.  
  
"And hoist yourself up onto the railing...when I say three...you jump into the water, and swim as fast as you can..."  
  
Dizzy nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Epps asked, concerned for her daughter at the moment.  
  
"I can do it..." Dizzy said proudly.  
  
"All right." Epps smiled, standing back, she looked down at her water proof watch.  
  
"1...."  
  
Dizzy took her position up onto the railing, putting her feet on the metal bars, and hoisted herself up onto it, holding onto the metal piece.  
  
"2...."  
  
Dizzy then got up ontop of the railing, sitting on it for a minute, preparing to jump.  
  
"3!" Dizzy jumped off of it, sailing through the air, and with a splash, made it into the sea.  
  
"Here we go...again." Epps said, and was so quick jumping up onto the balcony, that with a splash she was in the water.  
  
"It's so cold!" Dizzy came up for air, treading water.  
  
"Swim Diz!, swim!" Epps said.  
  
"You're gonna make it..." Epps was also treading water. Which was alot easier in water proof black sneakers then it was in her usual brown clogs.  
  
"I'm FROZEN!" Dizzy growled.  
  
"It's not Antartica for Christ sake! SWIM!" Epps growled, moving her hands around the water, and swimming faster then Diz.  
  
Diz just growled and followed slowly.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 13th, 2003, 4:50pm  
  
"Yes yes I know what's she's trying to do, blow the whole bloody thing to bits and piece." With a yawn she smiled softly and sighed.  
  
And with a cruel and ice filled tone she began her little speech.  
  
"I suppose none of you get it, I'm management. Not some poor excuse of a Satan worshiping twit.." taking a step in Sapphire's direction she kept speaking.  
  
"Management's not an empty place just filled with darkness, it's the darkness that fills the void, hate that covers your heart, and the revenge filled tears you shed as you clutch your love watching the killer run off with your life."  
  
She relised that she was almost speaking in a third person but didn't seem to mind it all to much.  
  
Closing her eyes she sighed again for the second time in a few moments.  
  
Walking past the young woman, her form began to disappear a hum dancing across her lips.  
  
She sent chills in the air as her image poured into the form of her body, "My my Katie...you shouldn't play with such big things..."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 13th, 2003, 5:17pm  
  
Francesca stood completely unable to speak or produce any thoughts as she stare back at Chiara. They were the only two in the room now, and after such a dramatic displays, she just shook her head. 'It's not at all possible for this, thing, to be part of me...it's physically impossible, and i think i would remember...' she thought to herself as she crossed her arms. "Well," she cleared her throat, " I can see your equally disturbed right now, and if what they say is true...then i suggest you follow after me." Getting the vibe that something was going on, she continued. "I see that you contain more 'power' than I, so make yourself useful and help me. I get the feeling Katie going to try tand save these dead fucks. Now, if i'm going to be absolutley miserable, so will all of these people. There must be NO escape. So think of someway to mark in masses as i have some fun with Katie."  
  
Yes, she was equally disturbed, and was furious with Jack for not telling her. 'Dirty low-life bastard....uggg.' she thought then laughed in her mind, 'I can't believe i was fighting with my mother!' She shook her head, trying to pay attention. "Yea, sure, alright, do whatever you have to do...i think this will work." She put both her palms on the floor in the hallway they were now in, then let this wave pulstate through the floor. Each little wave was sucked up into the shattered dead bodies lying on the floor. She walked over to one nearest to her, then looked at the right hand. "Wow, that actually worked!" she said in awe. "So, all thses bodies here are marked, am i good or what!" She saw Francesca was not as amused as she was. "Alright then... i'll keep doing this, see you later, MOM" she laughed as she put an emphisi on the word mom, then saluted Francesca vanishingRe: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 13th, 2003, 5:26pm  
  
She knew not to talk back to Joyce and loved the way she was so cruel. She smirked hearing her small speech, then watching Joyce slowly disappear she strightened up off the wall. "Time for some fun" She said happly. She disappeared and once again reappeared where joyce was, standing next to her with her arms crossed.  
  
"Look joyce i don't need another speech i'm here to help you" She says coldly with out looking at her.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 13th, 2003, 5:34pm  
  
Katie was already in the hold when the cold voice entered her mind. The evil in it pulsated through Katie's head, washing away her concentration and leaving behind blinding pain. Screaming, Katie clutched her head and fell to her knees.  
  
When she looked up, Joyce stood before her. Katie picked up the trigger button the way she had seen Maureen do. She had checked and double-checked the charges. When Katie pushed that button, it was all over.  
  
Shaking, Katie rose to her feet. The foul, corrupted evil poured over her, making it hard to stay upright. Katie held onto a protruding pipe for support.  
  
"You can't stop me," she said to Joyce in a shaky whisper, "you have no power over me, nor over this ship. There's absolutely nothing you can do."  
  
Seconds to go. Katie's hand tightened on the trigger. She prayed that Maureen and Dizzy had escaped. More and more souls were being marked; she felt it. The time to act was now. 3...2........... "ONE!" Katie shouted and pulled the trigger.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then one of the charges blew. Then another. A fireball raced up toward the high ceiling. Somewhere, a clock struck midnight.  
  
Katie knew she wouldn't save many. She had been too slow, they had foiled her at every turn. But Maureen and Dizzy had escaped. And this ship was history. Katie watched as water cascaded into the hold. She laughed a high, childlike laugh and felt the unmarked souls straining to be freed. The ship pitched, off balance, then slowly began to sink.  
  
As it did, she felt them flee. They were gone. Katie knew she wouldn't be joining them, but knew she had won anyway. There were only about 200 that had escaped. Not enough, but some. As Katie felt herself begin to slide again into the oblivion that accompanied death after death, she stuck out her tongue at the evil force that still lingered on board.  
  
"Oh, look, Ferriman. I won."  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 13th, 2003, 6:04pm  
  
Joyce smiled cruelly and touched Kaite's shoulder, touched. "But I can do something..." with a sigh she moved her hand to Katie's neck. Picking her up off the ground she smiled up at her.  
  
"Not everyone has been murdered by the crew, some still were alive. That little helpful blast was just what I was waiting for, you just killed all those that remain...and if you kill someone you go to hell."  
  
It had taken a lot out of Joyce to restore Katie's life, tossing her to the ground she sighed. "Now run before this whole bloody boat goes under..." Turning she walked though the now ankle deep water. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 13th, 2003, 7:42pm  
  
Doing the only thing she could do, she followed Joyce. Chuckling as she did "Dumb kid" looking down at katie and shaking her head " I told you not to do anything stupied" She mutters under her breath.  
  
She let out a yawn, and looked around seeing the ship slowly sink. "Don't get mad with me asking this Joyce but what are your plans now" She ask timidly, Looking down to the water that was slowly raising "Shall i go fetch Epps and Dizzy for you?, or is there no need for her anymore" Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 13th, 2003, 8:59pm  
  
"How much further?" Dizzy asked, kicking her legs as fast as they could go in the deep salty water.  
  
"Keep swimming...we'll be here at least till morning..." Epps sighed, she herself needed somewhere to stop and rest, but no. She had to do this. She had to get away...she was determined that he wouldn't run her life for her.  
  
"But I'm so...tired..." Dizzy whined.  
  
"Stop it!" Epps growled, stopping to tread water and wipe the water off her face.  
  
"You try being dragged onto a ship with maniacs..." Dizzy hissed.  
  
"I already HAVE been with maniacs, PERIOD." Epps snapped, swimming ever faster to the left.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by MelissaM on Oct 14th, 2003, 02:14am  
  
"You have all that you want."  
  
As if from no where Murphy appeared, wet from the salty spray that had flung in his face as he hjad helped some of the passengers into life rafts.  
  
"Yoiu have your quota. Get it, you caznt go any further. Unless you really wanna get him up there in a fuss. Leave them alone." Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 03:07am  
  
Cleaver little girl... So that was her plan the whole time, blow up the ship. History had been repeating itself and yet again, here Jack was pissed off that he lost another boat.  
  
"Fuck," he screamed, hearing an explosion nearby. A little too close for comfort.  
  
Just like last time, he'd been torn apart, and that was something not to think about. Too painful and agonizing to put himself together again. Still in one piece, Jack finished marking the ballroom and rose to his feet. He sensed a hole in the ship, water begun to pour in.  
  
"Maureen," he hissed.  
  
He'd have to find a way to save the boat, or all else would fail. How deep was the gash in the boat though? Could Epps fix it in time, would it even be possible? Disappearing from within the ship, he senses the woman out in the pacific sea, her body shivering with the cold.  
  
Appearing under the water, Jack looked up, his vision now that of the sea water; cold, dark and wet, but he could see them clearly. Epps and Dizzy had made a swim for the dock, and sadly it was a days away.  
  
Racing up towards her legs, he grabbed at Epps' pants and then she went under. Not a scream, or cry of help, Dizzy was left swimming above the surface...Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 03:51am  
  
Dizzy was too busy swimming to notice anything, but Epps was screaming underwater, bubbles appeared from the depths of the sea to the surface.  
  
She kicked, and held her breath, trying to swim to the surface.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:03am  
  
He turns her around, as to look right into the very depths of her soul. Their eyes meet and for the first time Jack actually feels sympathetic for the woman.  
  
Everything around them is a deathly quite and the mass in which sustains them keeps them suspended in the water. Perhaps she was a beautiful woman, but Jack only wanted her to fix the ship, it was all she was good for afterall. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:07am  
  
Feeling that she was losing oxygen, she quickly kicked out of his grip, and swam to the surface. She gasped for breath, soaking wet, and freezing.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" she screamed, her voice echoed.  
  
"Huh?" Dizzy looked over to see her mother far away from her.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:12am  
  
"You made a bet with me, remember?" Swimming up to the surface to join her. "I know you didn't have it in you to kill your daughter, so I did a trade, sort of say."  
  
He grabs on to her, "Your life instead of hers now."  
  
And they disappear, leaving Dizzy to fend for herself.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:14am  
  
Somehow...some way...Katie didn't use enough exposives, and Epps could tell by this when she was thrown onto the deck soaking wet, coughing up water, she laid there for a moment, thinking about all this...  
  
She was going to get out...and now she had to die?  
  
"That's not fair!" she shouted, slowly getting up onto her feet.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:24am  
  
"Yeah well, life's not fair now is it? Loosing my ship again isn't fair."  
  
He points to the opening in the ship, "Fix it and maybe I'll let you go back with her. If not, you both die. And trust me, I can kill her from here."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:27am  
  
Epps glared at him, wiping the water from her face with the back of her hand, she started to ring out her ponytail.  
  
"I can't fix this! She didn't use enough explosives...where the hell am I going to get the tools? I'd need at least a metal board...and you sunk my tugboat, remember?" she growled.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:32am  
  
"Not my problem. Your the ship salvager. Use your skills."  
  
An idea pops into his head just then. He vanishes into the kitchen and tears off the refrigerator door with just a single shine within his eye. Holding onto the door, he appears now to where the confused Epps sits.  
  
"Will this do?"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:36am  
  
Epps sighs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can't possibley lift that, so you're going to have to use your 'powers' to guide it to the hole in the ship, ...I'll see if I can find a blowtorch around here somewhere..." she muttered walking away to the crew area.  
  
She broke into a run, and ran as quickly as she could to the door, kicking it open, she went through drawers and drawers of things, until she finally found a blow torch, and a hammer in the tool area.  
  
"This'll work.." she walked straight back to where Jack, was, nodding to him, and heading down into the storage area.  
  
There...water was up to her knees.  
  
"Fuck, it's cold." She growled,  
  
"Katie!" she yelled, looking for her friend.  
  
"What have you done?" she shook her head.  
  
"This...is not doable..." she nodded to herself, she couldn't possibley fix this...  
  
"This thing will go up in like, five minutes tops!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:41am  
  
Pacing back and forth, Jack waited for her to return. He'd help her posistion the door and would have gladly fixed the boat himself, but he knew nothing about fixing holes.  
  
"Work or not, you'll do your best to fix it and I don't care about your constant bitching, you 'will' fix it!"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:46am  
  
Epps quickly jumped up onto the stairs, leaning against the railing, she got up onto a crate, and stood up on it, positioning herself so she wouldn't fall into the water.  
  
Everything was soaking wet, encluding her. She was frozen, and hungry...and she felt like she was going to vomit.  
  
"You can do this Maureen..." she assured herself.  
  
Taking the blowtorch in hand, she quickly positioned it by the wall, as she took a scrap of metal from on top of a nearby crate, and plastered it onto the wall, slowly filling up the hole. It turned out to be one small hole...  
  
Things were leaking through, slowly. But this would fill up in less then five minutes. She felt the boat start to move.  
  
"Ack!" she nearly fell off the crate, but she kept on using the torch.  
  
"Come on,..." and suddenly, it went out.  
  
"You piece of shit!" she muttered.  
  
"Don't you do this!" she turned it off, hitting it against the railing, and it slowly came back on.  
  
Once that was done, she needed a bigger piece of metal now...  
  
She took a couple of large nails, holding one in her mouth, she positioned it with her thumb, and hammered it into the metal.  
  
She then took the one from her mouth, and positioned it, repeating the process.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 04:59am  
  
Heh, the bitch was actually doing it. Perhaps all was not lost after all. Watching how she did it, Jack took down notes.  
  
But would she be able to do it before Katie came? That brat was trouble and was getting harder to deal with everyday. Something told him that Joyce was taking care of the problem and not to worry. To get along with your everyday duties.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:01am  
  
Epps got down from the crate, walking down the stairs, into the water which was now waist high.  
  
"It should hold.." she said, getting the other piece of metal. Funny how all these peices of metal were laying around...  
  
And quickly ran back up the stairs, up onto the crate, repeating the process with that sheet of metal, and finally, everything was sealed, but the last nail.  
  
She slowly hammered it in.  
  
"Now we need to do something about this water. Can you get rid of it?" she asked. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:07am  
  
"I'm a soul collector, not a magician," he crosses his arms.  
  
At least the water was down in the bottom deck and not in the main deck or passenger deck. It'd be fine until he could conjure up another salvaging crew to drain the water.  
  
Her 'magic' would last, but for how long? How long would the boat stay afloat till real professionals came?Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:10am  
  
"Give it a week...maybe even a day, someone will find this ship..take it over...now, the question is. Do I get to live?" she thought this over.  
  
"Dizzy needs me...she's been arrested five times...I need to point her in the right path..." she frowned.  
  
"But I know you don't care..." she muttered, sitting on a step.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:15am  
  
Epps already knew the answer. "You've proved to me what your capable of Maureen... You blew up the Graza, and you've fixed this one... Truth is, your needed here, believe it or not. And your daughter, she'll learn...."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:16am  
  
Epps frowned. She would of cried if she wasn't as strong as she was. She just nodded sadly.  
  
"I understand.."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:20am  
  
Grinning, he was finally glad she comprehended to the situation. She would've never won anyway. No matter how far Epps ran away from the problem, they'd always come back sooner or later.  
  
Since Maureen had given up so nicely this time, perhaps he'd let her have a quick and painless death... Oh the possibilities. This would be most enjoyable.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:22am  
  
Epps stared down at the water, her reflection in the rippels. She sighed, this was the last sight of life she'd see...the last breath she'd take.  
  
"Just...whatever you do, get it over with." she said quietly, wiping away a tear that threatened to show itself.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:32am  
  
"You seem to be almost inviting this," he spoke to her, now questioning what he was going to do.  
  
If he killed her, she'd be with him forever and did he really want this curse onboard?Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:33am  
  
"Maybe in some fucked up way...I want it" she smirked.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:37am  
  
"Ah, then I suppose I'll be even kinder and let you pick your death."  
  
This was the second time in his exsistance did he let a victim choose how they were to die. Once in his life and now in this time and day.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:38am  
  
"Surprise me..."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:44am  
  
No hesitation, Jack sprung to his feet and grabbed Epps by the hair, knocking her down into the water. Changing his hand with his foot, she now lay under the water, trapped by her hair. Nearby, a set of nails and a hammer sit on the counter. Shifting his head, they came to him, now in his grasp.  
  
Dunking himself under the water now, he grapped her palm and held it tightly against the bottom of the floor. Placing the nail straight into the middle of her palm, he took the hammer and drove it through.  
  
He knew it was painful for her, even the screams told him so, but he continued hammering, blood mixing with the freezing water. He then moved to the next hand and did the same.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:49am  
  
This looked like the end for our hero...she was dying. Losing oxygen, her screams were heard underwater, she closed her eyes tight. This would be over soon...  
  
She held her breath, for over a minute. Then she couldn't hold it any longer. She fought to get up to the surface, but it was no good, she couldn't move.  
  
She was screwed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:57am  
  
Sitting on the counter, he waited for her to die. 'Well, she could've went the easy way, but nope, she wanted to be surprised.'  
  
Moving his hands into his shirt pocket to take out a pack of cigarettes, he groaned. The pack had been soaking wet and they were useless now.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 05:58am  
  
With one last breath, the water turned blood red, as her eyes slowly closed, and her heart began to die down...  
  
Epps...was dead.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:03am  
  
Sensing her life force drifting away, he hoped back down into the water and dove under. There her body lay, as if frozen by the surrounding water. Grabbing her wrist, he takes the nail and extracts it from her flesh, more blood seeping out.  
  
Right palm against right palm, he marks her. 'Round two, I win.'Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:09am  
  
Epps's ghost, sat on the stairs, looking down at her body, she had a cigarette in her mouth, she took it out, breathing out the smoke. Well, it seemed like it, ghosts couldn't really breathe...  
  
"Round 2?!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You always win.." she muttered.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:12am  
  
Heh, already one of them now? That was rather quick for someone to be that easily damned. None of the others came back so quickly. Guess she was eager.  
  
"Of course," he grins, but underneath, mocking what he had done.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:15am  
  
Indeed. She was very eager. To get away from her life. Nothing was left for her. Her parents were both dead, her job was shit. And her crew, her real family...was dead. And his might I add.  
  
She got up from the stairs, walking down them, and threw the cigarette in the water, seeing how it lost it's taste. She headed out of the room, to go find Katie. She had to tell her...she had to make her forgive her...Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:18am  
  
"Hey! When your done chatting up with the little pest, don't forget you have a job to finish," he yells to her down the hall.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:31am  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." she muttered.  
  
Epps turned right, heading down the hallway, and headed up the stairs. Suddenly, things looked a bit clearer, everything wasn't as dark and evil as it was.  
  
The sun had yet to come up yet, but Epps was glad that it was still dark.  
  
"Katie?" she looked around, searching for the little girl, she headed down B deck, into the ballroom, not a soul there.  
  
She frowned, making her way back down to the storage area.  
  
"She's gone..." she sighed.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:38am  
  
Now to find out where the nearest dock was before Epps' fix-it job had failed.  
  
Joyce wouldn't be happy at the thought of 200 free souls, but then again, he got Epps, he got his revenge. Managing to make his way to the captain's quarters, he searched around for a possible map of the pacific ocean, as well as the canadain country.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 06:42am  
  
Sighing, she just sat back down on the step, looking at the water again. God this was boring...there was nothing left to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours past...the sun finally came up...Dizzy held onto a piece of drift wood, shielding her eyes.  
  
Her nose was no longer bleeding, but her heart was beating abnormally fast...she was afraid...  
  
And the same thing was going to happen to her, some boat would pick her up, and in the ambulance she'd go...  
  
Suddenly, as she wiped her eyes, a ship's horn was heard.  
  
"Over here! Hey Hey! Over here!" she waved her arms, forgetting to balance her other arm on the board, and quickly sunk, but she kicked back up to the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, Dizzy sat on the dock, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
"You all right?" the coast guard asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah...I love taking a swim at fucking 6:00 am in the morning..." she muttered.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 14th, 2003, 11:14am  
  
Consciousness came very slowly. Katie felt Joyce pick her up by the throat and shake her as if she was in an unclear dream. Heard Joyce's words..."If you kill someone, you go to hell..."  
  
Katie gasped as she broke the surface. The water was three feet high, but it was calm. There was no more water seeping into the ship. Katie rose slowly, Joyce's words echoing back to her. If you kill someone you go to hell..." Go to hell... To hell...  
  
Panic stirred in Katie's heart, as well as a sense of bitter triumph. So she hadn't imagined the souls she had freed. They were gone. They were free and unmarked. And Katie was no longer one of them.  
  
The ship groaned and creaked. Looking around, Katie could see a rough patching job done on the walls around the engine room. Joyce was nowhere to be seen, nor was anyone else. A familiar feel of decay and slowly ticking time enveloped the ship, just like it had on the Antonia Graza for so long. So he had managed to patch the ship, keeping it afloat and therefore under his control. No matter. Katie had done what she had meant to do in blowing up the ship. She had let the free souls escape, and had kept Maureen and Dizzy from harm.  
  
"Katie? Katie!"  
  
Katie straightened at the sound of the familiar voice. She shook her head. Now was not the time for regrets. Epps and her daughter were far away by now, and would stay away.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
Katie swung around, expecting to find one of the demonesses playing some sort of trick on her.  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed, "You've had your way, you have your ship and you have a great lot of marked souls that I didn't manage to keep from you! You won, I lost, I failed, now leave me ALONE!"  
  
With that, Katie plopped down on a crate floating in the water. Keeping her balance, she crossed her legs in her normal ladylike way and burst into tears.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 11:25am  
  
There Epps sat on the stairs, sucking on a red lollipop. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, with two curls hanging by her ears. Her dark green eyes no longer had a sparkle to them...and her skin was pale instead of her usual tan.  
  
She wore a long black dress with black combat boots, and most importantly, had Katie's heart locket around her neck.  
  
"Don't cry..." she smiled warmly, looking to the small girl.  
  
Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 14th, 2003, 11:41am  
  
Francesca hadn't made it to Katie only because she got a feeling that Joyce wanted her to blow up the ship. So she sat back and felt the explosion move through the ship. "Lovely..." she muttered as she was thrown on to the floor. She got up and brushed herself off. She looked down to her dress and made a face. "Last time i wear white." She made her way to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Thoughts of all that she'd found out lingered in her mind. She was STILL taken by the fact she shared a child with Jack. Deep down it disgusted her, but in a completely odd way she almost liked it. "He's forever bound to me, and there's nothing he can do" she thought as she changed into her old red dress. She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. She wondered what Jack was up to now...she felt him very far in a distance. Minutes later, she had a feeling which put a large smile on her face. She felt a new spirt in the air,and she knew exactly who it was. She sprung from her bed in astonishment, "Maureen Epps!" she yelled in shock, "I can't believe it, he actually killed her." she paused to think for a moment, "I wonder what this means now, maybe he did it so he can spend all of this..this existance with her." she dimmed her eyes, making winkles appear on the corners, as her mind wandered to see how she was killed. She saw that Jack had nailed her palms to the floor, so she drowned in her own bloody water. She took in a deep breath and bit her finger, holding back a sadistic laugh. "Welcome to my world..." Frantically, she concentrated on catching up with Sapphire. As she left her room, she was about to evaporate, but stopped dead in her tracks. She stared down the hall, watching the man she'd killed come towards her. "Mark.." she whispered as he now stand facing her. "I thought i'd find you here Francesca" he looked to her dress, "Um, looks very familiar." he gave a smile as he passed his hand from her shoulder to her waist. "I didn't expect to see you, so early." she just looked at him, thinking of what to say, "I had to do it Mark. It was either me, or someone else who would have done it in a beastly manner. Don't get me wrong, in the beginning i was looking forward to killing you, but i didn't want to be anything like [i]him[/him]" "Oh,i know...while you gave me my last kiss, i saw what happened to you..." She just nodded, "We can talk later if you please, i really want to find Sapphire." She grabbed his hand, then they both faded away. They appeared next to Sapphire with a blink of a eye. With a smile, she spoke, "She's dead...Epp's is finally dead." she sounded like a gossiping teenager, which she wasn't to happy about but she let it pass, after all, this was what she'd wanted from the beginning. There was almost nothing she liked more than to see 'the hero' fall.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 14th, 2003, 3:14pm  
  
When Francesca and Mark appeared, Sapphire was outside leaning against a rail. She was looking out to the ocean and turned around hearing her she smiled happly. "i know isn't it wonderful.....only problem now is she'll be around her..... all the time" She nodes to mark smirking now "Well welcome abroad Mark"  
  
She bit the tip of her thumb and sighed. "Yeah you must have guessed that the lil brat blew a hole in the ship?" she hummed to herself being bored once more. " Epps left Dizzy ... all alone....out in the deep blue sea, I sense she made it to land safely, but still what a nice mother" She laugh nastily, then stops almost at once. "So Fran, I her you have a daughter? Well, congrats on that" She lightly taps her on the shoulder. "I wish you were my mother, you are so much cooler then my old foster parents that I had" She frowned looking out into the ocean.  
  
"There are so many ghost here yet I feel lonely, why is that fran.?" She asks duly, not looking up. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 14th, 2003, 3:39pm  
  
Hearing Sapphire mention her daughter made her cringe. She throw up her hand, "Well, what can i say...really. I sure as hell was surprised, espcially since i tried to kill Chiara..." A low murmur of a laugh escaped from her throat at the thought of her shoting Chiara in the back. Mark looked at her, questioningly, "That woman was your daughter, she must be over 30 years old, but...you died..." "Forget it, that whole thing isn't worth explaining..it's just a major pain in my ass. Believe me, it's really fucked up." She moved over to Sapphire, whom seemed upset. Normally, Francesca didn't give a shit about people, but this girl was just like her and it was good to have people on her side. She put her arm around Sapphire,'I haven't done that in a long time' she thought. "Ohh, i don't think you'd want me to be your mother...i wouldn't want me to be my mother. I had no desire to have children, in fact, i hate children. So you probably would have hated me if i were your mother." she paused and looked her directly in the eyes, "You get what i'm saying. I may be 'cool' but not in a motherly way." Mark stood there and laughed She nodded her head in agreement,"Anyway, i do know what you mean. I've spent 40 years alone in that old death trap. I may be an evil, vengeful bitch, but non the less it's nice to have someone to talk to." she didn't know what to say really...she's not one to try and comfort people. "What you need, my dear, is to get laid and have a good drink...always does me wonders." She winked in Mark's direction and licked her lips. ' Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 4:13pm  
  
"Looking for this?" she stood behind him holding a roll of maps in her hand.  
  
Tossing them down she watched as they unrolled slighty, then cutting her gaze over to Jack she smiled softly.  
  
"I'm an easy going being, all I want is something done, the right way the first time I ask it of someone.." Folding her hands behind her back she dropped her smile.  
  
"You seem to have trouble catching on to the way things work...that's going to be a problem..." Taking a step forward she snached him up by the collar and lifted him at least a foot in the air.  
  
Looking up at him Joyce could sense fear, but more abundently annoyence. "I'm all for second chances...but this was your second chance." Throwing him against the wall she sighed. "Sure a hell better hope third times the fucking charm.."  
  
Twisting the knob to the door she stopped, "And tell Epps to come see me before you have her working..she needs help."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 5:59pm  
  
"She's not working with me!" He shouts back, holding his throat for life.  
  
Weird. He was dead, yet she was able to make him feel as though he were alive. Feel the pain of trying to get every ounce of life.  
  
'Job. I ment for her to fix the rest of this ship. Not become like me.'  
  
Hurt and pissed, Jack crawled to snatch up the maps. 'Thank you very much Joyce!'Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:03pm  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, no trouble at all." She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You don't have to give her a bloody job if you don't want..just keep her in check since you don't want her to come to any harm..so sweet.."  
  
Smiling cruelly she disappeared. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:07pm  
  
Katie was once again Maureen's friend, she was so happy she wasn't angry with her. Katie had overheard every word that Jack and Joyce were quarreling over.  
  
"He wants me to fix the fucking ship?! Is that all I'm good for?!" she bit down hard on the lollipop, munching on it with a crunch.  
  
"That...stupid bastard...I should be home with my kid right now!" she grumbled, her long black dress soaked from the water, as she was sitting on the bottom step.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:12pm  
  
Yeah, that's all she was basically used for.  
  
But hey, at least she'd be with her old crew again, hadn't Jack at least done one good thing for her?  
  
"You out of all things should be the one to decide!" Screaming at the top of his lungs to the blood soaked air.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:18pm  
  
Joyce appeared again sitting on the desk infront of him, legs crossed smirking like always.  
  
"Really?" Standing she squated down face level with his, "Why is that?"  
  
Her breath was cold, and generally sent chills. Maybe she wanted to make him feel nervous or maybe she was just bored. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:27pm  
  
You think I'd actually believe you would give me a choice to decide what's in store for this woman? She's a nuisance to the plan..."  
  
He glares up at her, perhaps wanting more. "You've never given me a choice."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:38pm  
  
"You know your a whinney little son of a bitch." Voice blunt and annoyed she sighed.  
  
"No one gets a choice it's the way life works, now then you want her to be a damn salvager or not...you could use the help." Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:42pm  
  
He frowns. Was not whinney at least he didn't feel it. And besides there was a difference. Whiners actually had emotion, where as, Jack was just complaining.  
  
"I don't need any help," he was dependant on himself.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:47pm  
  
Joyce flashed a quick smile and grabbed Jack by the neck driving him to the floor she removed a knife from her back pocket and whipped it open and held it to his cheek.  
  
"Need help yet?"Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:51pm  
  
"A knife?" Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Your supposed to be all evil and powerful, yet you harm me with a that little thing? Hell, Maureen did better than you,"  
  
Excited and annoyed with everything, he couldn't help but talk back. It was in his nature.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 6:58pm  
  
Joyce smiled and drove the knife into his cheek. "Better not want to get to good then, wouldn't want you to kiss me now would I?"  
  
She pulled it out and moved down to his chest, humming lightly she carved out a smiley face, "Don't worry be happy." standing she ripped him up off the ground and sighed.  
  
"Hope you think before you get mouthy again..or you won't have anything to get mouthy with." she ran her blood stained over his lips and tilted her head.  
  
"You have yourself a nice little day." snapping her hand back she closed the knife and tossed it to him. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:08pm  
  
He welcomed the pain. In fact, enjoyed the feeling of his own blood pouring onto his skin. Brought back memories of good and bad.  
  
Clenching his eyes tight, he imagined it was Epps doing it to him...No! That wasn't right at all. His eyes went wide, not believing was he was feeling.  
  
"Of course I'll watch what I'm saying next time. Wouldn't want to make you even bitchier now would I?"  
  
He grabs onto the blade, the silver piercing his hand and cringes at his previous desire.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:13pm  
  
Maureen laid back on the step for a moment, soaking wet, she was tired...and slowly got up onto her feet, ringing out her dress, and took the bobby pins out of her hair, shaking it out, so her curls were now all down.  
  
She looked radiantly beautiful, and quickly trudged through the water, and left the storage area.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Management on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:22pm  
  
"Your a little off you know that Ferrimen?" she looked back at him.  
  
She couldn't help it the thought he'd just "shared" was extreamly creepy even for her.  
  
At that point Joyce made it a point to stay out of other people's heads, it was far to dangerous not to.  
  
"I want this piece of shit docked by sunrise...I don't care if you have to get out and push just get it done."Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:29pm  
  
Was he feeling embarrasement just then? Sometimes, why couldn't that woman just stay out of his head? Wasn't fair being one with all the power.  
  
"Don't worry. The boat will make it."  
  
He hoped so...Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:30pm  
  
Epps wandered up the stairs, and onto the deck, leaning on the railing. She took out a pack of cigarettes, and took one out, lighting it up, placing it to her lips.  
  
"Oh...he's so screwed..." she looked at the sun rising.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Spectre on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:40pm  
  
"I'm so screwed," he muttered, smacking his head, letting his fresh wounds heal.  
  
Picking up a map, he studies it and finds out they're very close to a dock, but Jack doesn't know how to operate a ship, but she did...  
  
Epps could fix anything...Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 14th, 2003, 7:46pm  
  
As the cigarette finally lost taste, she threw it out to sea. Looking down at the water, sheilding her eyes from the sun. Her soaking wet dress began to slowly dry, but it outlined every curve of her body...which she hoped, and yes, prayed, that Jack found appealing.  
  
Now that she was dead...perhaps she could give into her desires...and possibley fuck his brains out.  
  
Epps snickered to herself, but frowned...she missed her life...and by now, she wouldn't be married, so what was she missing? Nothing...nothing at all.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by XXSapphireXStarXX on Oct 14th, 2003, 8:22pm  
  
She brightened up a bit hearing some word of comfort from Francesca. She smiled her little innocent smile and began to hum. Stopping for a moment as she spoke. "Thank you Fran. I know what your talking about, I mean at least I have someone to hang out with on this damn ship" She says rolling her ice blue eyes to quickly look back at the ocean then back at her.  
  
"But to tell you the truth, your sort of like a sister.....err figure I guess you can say. We are very much a like......its sort of scary. You know what, when we get on another ship....or more people come on this one......we should sing together" She says brightly, crossing her arms across her chest. "At least I heard you like to sing"  
  
She snickered 'hearing her say get laid and have a drink'..." You bet your ass I would love to get laid ... but I guess we just might have to wait till more people arrive, which is hopefully soon, as for the drink...........that should be easy to get" She ends jamming her hand into her jean pockets and taking out a pack of cigarettes, she popped one in her mouth then offered one to mark and Fran. With her other free hand she garbed her lighter and light it up, taking a deep puff of the smoke. Then once again humming to herself. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 15th, 2003, 01:27am  
  
Having heard what had gone on between Maureen and Ferriman whilst she had been out of it, Katie's heart plummeted then gave a huge leap. Epps was dead. Katie hadn't managed to save her. In the end, it had been Katie's mistake with the dynamite that had damned her friend.  
  
But this also meant that she and Maureen could stay together. As guilty as Katie felt, she wanted a friend, a confidante. Epps could be that person.  
  
Overhearing Jack and Joyce's conversation had made Katie's skin crawl. Why was that bitch still hanging around? Why couldn't she leave them all alone?  
  
Getting up, Katie wandered aimlessly up the stairs to the passenger decks. 'Here we go again,' she thought miserably as she trudged through the waist- deep water.  
  
History had indeed repeated itself, and was continuing to do so. With any luck at all, Joyce and her evil minion Kevin would be leaving as soon as the bitch got her way and they docked, leaving the rest of them to lapse back into their old routine. Of course, that didn't count the additional emotional baggage involving Francesca and Jack; Katie wondered vaguely if Chiara would stay aboard with her parents or decide to leave. Plus the sickening infatuation Maureen and Jack harboured for each other; Katie tried not to think about that.  
  
Looking down at her reflectionin the still waters, Katie wondered what would become of her. As Joyce had so proudly announced, Katie was now no longer sinless, no longer pure.  
  
Catching a glimpse of something that had not been there before, Katie bent closer to inspect a funny blotch on her neck. Knowing with sick dread what she would find, Katie fingered the small scar that had been left when Joyce had choked her - the mark. The tiny hooked symbol caused Katie's stomach to convulse, and she promtly vomited into the rippling salt water around her. Katie rushed up the ladder and out of sight of the painful reflection, a wail of pain and hopelessness rising to her lips. Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 15th, 2003, 10:55am  
  
Sure enough, there was Maureen in the Captain's Area, directing the large ship to the dock. She figured out if she concentrated long and hard, she could pick up things that other ghosts couldn't, without her hand going through it.  
  
She held small rusty binoculars, looking out of them, at the dock. People were crowded around the dock area, staring at a young girl sitting on the dock. Dizzy. But Epps didn't recognize her...she didn't care even if she had.  
  
Dizzy was shivering, sitting in a blanket, as an ambulance pulled in.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay..." a paramedic stated.  
  
"Yeah...right..." Dizzy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have to commit an immediate search to the sea...get the coast guard, get someone, my mother is lost at sea..." she frowned.  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." they said as they helped her up, and got her onto the stretcher, sticking a needle into her wrist.  
  
"There is something you can do, damn it!" she hissed through gritted teeth, like her mother, she hated needles.  
  
Epps switched off the engine to the ship, stepping down from the small platform, she proceeded to walk out onto the deck, leaning on the railing once more, staring at the people.  
  
"We're in trouble..." if she had a heart, it would quicken it's living pace.  
  
All those people...the press was out there, asking Dizzy questions...paramedics...too many people...and with only a couple people coming off the boat. Not to mention the large gash in the side of it.  
  
What would people think? What would Jack do? What would Joyce say? All these things were wandering in our young Maureen's mind.  
  
She had no idea what she was dealing with, and finally, was suffering the consequences of her desire for the young man addressed as Jack Ferriman Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Hekasha on Oct 15th, 2003, 11:13am  
  
Katie peeked over the rail at the dock. There was a large crowd gathered there, all centered around a small figure wrapped in a thermal blanket. Looking a little closer, Katie confirmed what her mind told her: it was Dizzy. And if the kid didn't get out of the way, she would most likely be brought on board.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Katie saw the girl get into the ambulance and get driven away. Katie looked over at Maureen, wondering if she had recognized her daughter. There was no sign of it.  
  
Katie allowed herself to breathe easier, but not for long. If she had learned anything the past few days, it was not to underestimate the evil forces at work here. Pushing away from the rail, Katie prayed that Joyce, Jack and whoever else was watching hadn't seen what she had seen.Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Venomous Beauty on Oct 15th, 2003, 11:39am  
  
Chiara quickley became tired of marking the people. "This is bullshit," she muttered to herself, "Why does it seem like i'm the only one doing this shit! If he wants it done, he can do it himself..." She left her words trail off as she walked out of the room. By this time, Chiara was most definitley interested in the new woman onboard...after all, she found it very interesting that Jack was gaining feeling for the woman, or so she sensed he was. "Old Francesca must not be too happy with the competition" she laughed as she rejoined woth her newly discorved mother. Once there, she rudly interupted the conversation between Sapphire, Fran, and the man she stabbed in the stomach, "Ohh, look, my mother has a friend...i thought you were this heartless bitch, from what Jack told me anyway." she smirched, "Speaking of Jack, mother, did you know that Jack really has this sick fantasy obsession with the new chick, whatever her name is. Just thought i'd let you know he wants to fuck her like theres no tomorrow. But, you shouldn't really care, seeing how you hate him so much, right?" she laughed, she loved being an instagater. Just because Fran was her mother, didn't mean she had to be NICE. "Anyway, i have to catch up with the little fuck bunny, i'm sick of being here, i need the night life, i need to be in the world...seeing how i can leave and all, i may, but don't worry MOMMY, i'll be here to visit." she giggled, seeing the look on Francesca's face. "If i do indeed leave, i'll let you know."She passed a cheap smile to Sapphire, "Hey, you could play the role of daughter if i leave, seeing how close you are with my mother." She grabbed her chin with her hands, as if Sapphire fire were a little girl, and and moved her head back and forth, then left to talk with Jack  
  
Francesca rolled her eyes as Chiara talked to Sapphire, "She truely makes me sick...just like Jack, i guess she got that from him." "Sapphire, i'm going to welcome Epps aboard, extend myself and be a good person..." she smiled warily at the thought of her doing such an obsene thing."You should come along too, show her we're here for her" She was laughing aout loud now, but inside she was pissed. 'What does he see in that woman...i don't understand why he has this desire for her...' she thought. She was once again beyound disgusted at Jack and at herself, for being somewhat jealous. "Anyway," she spoke quietly,"I see she's in the Captins area, so lets drop in a chat...what do you say." With that Francesca concentrated her energy to the Captins area, and was now standing behind Epps, she smiled;"Why, that is a lovely dress Maureen...i think you look worlds better now, now that you've come to the otherside..." " Re: Drifting out to sea continued Post by Sinner With A soul on Oct 15th, 2003, 11:45am  
  
Epps smirked slightly, turning around to see Francesca. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
  
"I hate dresses...this is just what Hell thought I'd like I guess." she muttered.  
  
"But thanks..." she looked right through her, as if she was trash. Utter...complete...trash. 


End file.
